Summer Heat
by Tess-CO
Summary: Nikki Heat passe sa convalescence dans les Hamptons avec Jameson Rook. Le corps d'Angel Grifford est retrouvé dans la maison de Rook. Ce dernier est arrêté pour meurtre. Nikki arrivera-t-elle à prouver son innocence ? Mais, est-il réellement innocent ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut la compagnie ! Voici une histoire basée sur Nikki Heat. A la manière de Richard Castle, il va y avoir de nombreux clins d'oeil à la saison en cours, soit la saison 3. J'évite les gros spoilers, et vous ne verrez pas les clins d'oeils si vous n'avez pas encore vu la saison 3. Ceci dit, vous vous marrerez plus. Il est aussi conseillé d'avoir lu les précédents livre, soit Heat Wave et Naked Heat. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais cette fanfiction sera plus amusante pour vous ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer :** Bonne question. Dois-je dire que cela appartient à Richard Castle ou à Andrew Marlowe ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas à moi !

**Remerciements et dédicaces :** Toute ma gratitude à Emilie et une dédicace à summer, Requiem, BN et les filles du forum Castle ! Cette histoire n'existe que grâce à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le lieutenant de la police de New York Nikki Heat avait rarement été autant frustrée dans sa vie. Et l'expression à la fois amusée et suffisante de son compagnon, le journaliste Jameson Rook ne faisait qu'aggraver son exaspération. Elle aurait bien volontiers croisée les bras pour montrer combien elle était agacée...sauf qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment même dans l'incapacité de le faire. Elle se contenta donc de fusiller Rook du regard. Ce dernier l'ignorant, continuant de couper le steak de Nikki. Pour Nikki.

- Voyons, Nik', calme toi, ce n'est que provisoire. Dans quelques semaines, tu seras à nouveau capable de battre n'importe quel type à plat de couture, tenta d'apaiser Rook, sans y parvenir, sa voix étant bien trop amusée par l'attitude de sa compagne.

Il la comprenait. Réellement. Depuis qu'elle s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule un mois auparavant, la jeune femme n'était plus capable de se débrouiller seule dans les moindres gestes de son quotidien. Incapable de vivre seule désormais, elle avait accepté, avec beaucoup d'insistance du journaliste, son invitation à passer sa convalescence dans les Hamptons. Le fait qu'elle aurait ainsi accès aux meilleures installations médicales et un des meilleurs orthopédistes du pays avaient été pour beaucoup dans cette décision. Officiellement. Officieusement, elle s'avouait qu'avoir Rook à ses côtés dans ses moments difficiles pour elle était un vrai réconfort. Mais, si la maison de Rook était très confortable, les lieux agréables, et la météo particulièrement somptueuse, l'humeur de Nikki, elle, était des plus orageuses.

Pour elle, s'habiller, prendre une douche, se déplacer, ou, comme maintenant, couper sa nourriture, requéraient désormais l'assistance de quelqu'un. Et Rook se faisait un grand plaisir d'être ce quelqu'un là ! Malheureusement, indépendante comme elle l'était, Nikki avait énormément de mal à supporter la situation et, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus boxer pour le moment, elle devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Et Rook avait beaucoup moins de plaisir à être se quelqu'un là !

Malgré tout, il tentait d'être compréhensif. Mais, Nikki était beaucoup trop sexy lorsqu'elle était en colère, et se comportait trop comme l'enfant qu'elle l'accusait d'être pour qu'il puisse garder son sérieux face à elle.

- J'aimerai bien t'y voir, grogna Nikki qui s'évertuait à essayer de tuer le journaliste du regard. En vain. Et je comprends pas pourquoi on doit manger dans un restaurant si je ne suis pas capable de me nourrir seule !

- Pourquoi as-tu commandé un steak si tu es incapable de le couper toi-même ? Rétorqua Rook avec un sourcil levé, alors que, sa tâche accomplie, il poussait l'assiette devant Nikki.

Nikki répondit d'une grimace puérile avant d'empoigner sa fourchette et d'attaquer son steak comme s'il était personnellement responsable de son état de dépendance extrême. Elle avalait les morceaux de viande à une vitesse ahurissante.

- Hey, doucement, tu vas t'étouffer, déclara Rook après quelques secondes.

- Ça va, je sais manger, tu n'es pas mon père, répondit-elle.

- Oh, tu sais, on pourrait se poser la question, plaisanta Rook. Actuellement, tu vis sous mon toit. Chaque jours, c'est moi qui prépare ton petit déjeuner, qui t'aide à te laver, à t'habiller..,

-...et tu me fais des choses que jamais je ne te laisserais faire, et qui t'enverraient en prison pour plusieurs années, si tu étais effectivement mon père, coupa Nikki avec un sourire carnassier.

Rook eu des difficultés à avaler son morceau de bœuf face au regard suggestif de Nikki et au pied qui, soudainement, se retrouvait sur son mollet. Ceci dit, il se reprit très vite.

- Non, définitivement, non, je suis pas ton père, arriva-t-il à articuler, la voix soudainementplus rauque.

Satisfaite d'avoir gagné cette partie, l'humeur de Nikki s'améliora un peu et elle engagea la discussion sur un sujet beaucoup plus neutre, le prochain roman à l'eau de rose de Rook, ou plutôt de son alter-ego, Victoria St. Clair. Pour le temps de la convalescence de Nikki, il avait décidé de ne pas se lancer dans une nouvelle série de reportages et se concentrer sur sa carrière de romancier ! Et le fait qu'il écrive des romans d'amours apportait un amusement sans fin à Nikki.

Rook était entrain de décrire la scène particulièrement romantique qu'il allait faire vivre à ses héros lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu totalement l'attention de Nikki pour quelque chose derrière lui. Discrètement, il se retourna pour apercevoir que Renée Zellwager venait de s'installer, avec plusieurs de ses amis, à la table derrière eux.

Avec un sourire à la fois tendre et taquin, Rook se concentra à nouveau sur Nikki et l'étudia plus attentivement. Oui, il avait bien deviné, Nikki Heat, policière sévère, dure et sans merci de New York, était en ce moment même victime de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une pré-attaque d'hystérie.

- Respire, Nik', ce n'est que Renée Zellwager, sourit Rook

- Pas intéressée, tenta de nier Nikki. Mais le léger tremblement dans sa voix, la soudaine rougeur qui colorait légèrement ses joues démentaient totalement cette affirmation.

- Et, moi, je ne suis pas absolument sexy, rétorqua le journaliste d'un rire tendre.

- Non, pas particulièrement, renvoya Nikki avec un sourire moqueur.

Malgré ses mots, Nikki ne pu s'empêcher de le dévisager et de le trouver, en effet, particulièrement sexy, surtout dans cette chemise bleue qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Elle s'autorisa un sourire sincère à son adresse. L'homme avait réussi à la détendre, malgré la présence d'une de ses actrices préférées à quelques pas de là. Mais jamais elle n'avouerait à Rook qu'elle avait visionné assez souvent_ Le journal de Bridget Jones_ pour connaître la moindre réplique par cœur.

- Je connais Renée, veux-tu que je te la présente ? Proposa Rook après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Nikki réfléchit à cette possibilité quelques secondes, en tentant de trouver ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à une actrice sans être parfaitement ridicule, avant qu'une autre idée, bien moins agréable, traversa son esprit.

- Tu la connais ? Et je peux savoir à quel point tu la connais ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Elle détesta le sourcil levé et le sourire moqueur et suffisant de Rook. Malgré le ton joueur qu'elle avait tenté d'utiliser, Il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle était un peu jalouse. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'admette. Elle n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été une femme jalouse. C'était pour les femmes qui n'avaient pas confiance en elle ni en leur partenaire. Et elle en avait confiance en elle et en Rook. Mais en même temps, c'était la première fois qu'elle était en compétition avec Renée Zellwager.

Comme s'il avait suivit ses pensées, quelques choses qu'il semblait de plus en plus souvent capable de faire, Rook, lui répondit enfin, d'une réponse moins taquine qu'elle s'y attendait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours la femme la plus belle de la pièce à mes yeux.

- Vil flatteur ! Et ça ne répond pas à ma question, insista Nikki, rassurée et flattée bien malgré elle.

- On s'est croisés lors de divers dîner de charités. Et il n'y jamais rien eu entre nous.

- Ça me regarde pas.

Le sourire que Rook lui adressa montra à Nikki qu'elle n'avait absolument pas réussi à le convaincre de son désintérêt, mais plutôt que de répondre, il choisi d'ignorer cela, se contentant d'afficher cet air fier et suffisant qui énervait Nikki au plus au point. Et l'excitée un peu. Même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

- Alors, je te la présente ou pas ? Repris le journaliste.

- Non, je détesterai qu'on vienne m'interrompre pendant un repas. Une prochaine fois peut-être.

Si elle voulait être absolument honnête, elle n'était pas prête à ce que Rook voit son côté fleur bleu, même s'il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle lisait ses livres. Il n'en avait juste jamais été témoin. Et Nikki espérait bien que cela resterait ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Rook l'amena pour une promenade digestive, sur le bord de mer. Main dans la main, conversant à voix basse, se taquinant et s'excitant l'un l'autre, Nikki passait un moment très agréable. Comme quoi, pensa-t-elle, il y avait réellement un bon côté à sortir avec un richissime journaliste, cela vous permettez de passer votre convalescence avec un mec sexy à votre service, dans un endroit presque paradisiaque, plutôt que seule, dans un New York sale et odorant, à se partager uniquement entre les quatres murs de son appartement et le cabinet de son thérapeuthe, et une parfaite inconnue qu'elle aurait dû engager pour l'aider dans son quotidien.

Elle poussa un soupir de contentement quand Rook, d'humeur plus tendre que d'habitude, glissa son bras autour de la taille et plaça un baiser dans ses cheveux. D'une pression, il la guida vers une rue un peu plus agitée où s'alignaient bars, restaurants, glaciers et autres pubs.

- Viens, je t'offre un verre du meilleur whisky qu'on peut trouver dans le pays, dit-il en désignant un des pubs, « the Old Tavern » de la pointe du menton.

- Et je parie que tu connais le propriétaire, ajouta Nikki avec un sourire moqueur.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les Hamptons deux semaines plus tôt, dans chaque lieux qu'ils avaient visité, Rook semblait connaître les propriétaire.

- Ouaip, confirma-t-il. Et tu le connais aussi, ajouta-t-il.

Nikki le regarda, intriguée. Elle ne connaissait pas une âme ici, hormis Rook, et son ami Damien Kent, qui était venue dîner chez Rook durant leur première semaine ici. Lui aussi journaliste de son état, c'était un amie d'enfance de Jameson. L'un des seuls qu'il avait conservé malgré ses vagabondages dans tout les pays.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de poser une question, ils rentrèrent dans le pub, pour être accueillit par une serveuse joviale, sexy en diable, avec un sourire un peu trop chaleureux à l'adresse de Rook au goût de Nikki.

- Patron, vous tombez bien, on allait vous appeler, déclara la serveuse en guise de bonjour.

- Patron ? Intervint Nikki. C'est à toi ?

- Yep, confirma Rook en conduisant Nikki vers le bar. Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques mois, sans quoi, ce lieux de haute histoire ici aurait disparu. Installe-toi, commande ce que tu veux, je vais voir quel est le problème, finit-il en aidant l'inspectrice à s'assoir sur un tabouret.

Alors que Rook s'éloignait pour parler au gérant du pub dans l'arrière salle, Nikki en profita pour observer l'endroit. Beaucoup de monde, surtout des trentenaires, semblaient passer un bon moment entre amis autour d'une bière. La musique de fond jouait du rock, Muse, croyait-elle reconnaître, ce qui allait très bien avec l'ambiance que dégageait le pub. Avec le bois lambré sur les murs, les lustres bas qui diffusaient une lumière chaude, ses tables rondes en bois et des chaises et banquettes en cuir vert, un jeu de fléchette dans le coin du bar, et un match de rugby sur l'écran géant, la bar semblait être non pas à une adresse luxueuse aux Etats-Unis, mais dans la campagne irlandaise. Et connaissant Rook, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait tout fait pour le sauver, même si c'était loin des endroits chics, luxueux et classieux qu'on pouvait s'attendre de lui.

Nikki était si absorbée dans sa contemplation du lieux qu'elle ne se rendit pas toute suite compte de l'homme qui venait de s'installer sur le tabouret vide à côté d'elle. C'est lorsqu'il rentra dans son espace personnel, qu'elle sortit de sa rêverie. Avec un léger sursaut, elle se recula jusqu'à ce que le dossier de son tabouret s'enfonce dans ses reins avant d'observer l'homme qui lui souriait. La quarantaine, brun avec des cheveux tirés en arrière, l'homme avait les yeux d'un noir d'encre dans lesquels ont aurait pu s'abîmer...si la lueur qui les animait n'avait pas mis Nikki mal à l'aise.

Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir en quoi cet homme la dérangeait. De taille moyenne, athlétique, le sourire encourageant, il ne semblait pas être une menace, ni pour elle, et encore moins pour la société. Mais oui, quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son regard la mis mal à l'aise.

- Je suis Angel Grifford, salua l'homme en tendant la main à Nikki.

- Nikki Heat, répondit l'inspectrice, sans prendre la main.

Elle ne le sentait pas, même s'il n'avait rien dans son comportement de menaçant, son instinct lui hurlait de fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme. Plutôt que de faire une scène en partant en courant, elle se décida de tenter d'écourter au maximum la conversation. S'il insistait, il serait présenté à son magnifique crochet du...et mince ! Elle soupira intérieurement. Non, avec un bras en écharpe, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Puis, apercevant un des videurs à l'autre bout de la salle, elle eut un sourire carnassier. Après tout, elle connaissait très bien le boss, ça devait avoir ses avantages aussi !

- Je sais, je vous ai reconnu grâce à l'article de First Press. Je rêve de vous rencontrer depuis que je l'ai lu, indiqua Grifford.

Nikki leva un sourcil étonné. La publication de l'article de Rook l'automne dernier, suivie du meurtre de la journaliste la plus haït des stars New Yorkaises, Cassidy Towne, avait mis Nikki sous les feux de la rampe. Mais, la notoriété qu'elle avait acquise bien malgré elle, s'était peu à peu dissipée, et, aujourd'hui, plus personne ne la reconnaissait dans la rue. Plus personne sauf ce type. Et ce fait amplifiant le malaise qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de lui. Alors, elle se raidit, la tête haute, le regard froid et n'offrit aucune sourire lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

- Et bien c'est désormais un rêve accompli. Si vous permettez, mon ami devrait pas tarder à revenir...

- Non, pas si vite voyons, coupa Grifford avec un sourire charmeur. Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre, proposa-t-il.

- Elle est déjà servi Griff, maintenant barre-toi ! Intervint Rook

Nikki sursauta, surprise de l'entendre. Non seulement elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, mais sa voix était pleine du colère froide et refoulée, son visage plus fermé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et, il semblait trop bien connaître son interlocuteur. A cet instant, l'homme qu'elle connaissait comme jovial, joueur et avenant avait disparu pour laisser place à un être froid et emplie de haine.

- ROOKIE ! Quelle bonne surprise, se réjouit Grifford, apparemment inconscient des yeux du journaliste qui le fusillait.

- Pas pour moi.

- Voyons, ça fait 20 ans qu'on ne s'est vu, nos retrouvailles méritent qu'on arrose ça. Surtout devant une jeune femme aussi sublime, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Nikki.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis tout ce temps. Maintenant, sors d'ici, ordonna Rook en levant la voix.

- Nous sommes dans un pays libre Rook, j'ai parfaitement le droit de rester ici, et d'inviter Mademoiselle Heat à prendre un verre si je le souhaite, répondit Grifford.

- Et je refuserai, intervint Nikki.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le ton qu'utilisait Rook. Elle sentait qu'il y avait une histoire entre les deux hommes, et en était des plus intriguée. Et cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance ! Même si elle avait été seule en ce moment, elle aurait refusé ses avances. Cependant, l'homme ne sembla pas comprendre le mot « non ».

Avec un sourire milieux, il se rapprocha de Nikki et tendit sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux. A peine avait-il ses doigts dans ses mèches que Rook vit rouge. En un instant, il était sur Grifford, emprisonna son poignet dans sa main, le retourna dans son dos, et, avec une clef de bras, lui écrasa la figure contre le bar.

- Tu la touches encore une fois, siffla Rook à l'oreille de Grifford, je te jure que tu prieras pour ne jamais être venu au monde !

Nikki maudit sa blessure qui l'empêchait d'intervenir. Cependant, le bruit de leur dispute et de ce début de bagarre avaient attiré l'attention de la majorité des clients, ainsi que du videur qui s'avançait d'un pas pressant vers eux.

- Un soucis patron ? Demanda-t-il à Rook.

- Ouais Jimmy. Prenez cette merde et jetez-là dehors, répondit le journaliste en balançant sans ménagement Grifford dans les bras du videur. Et je ne veux plus le revoir ici ! Ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix alors que le portier s'éloignait.

Une fois Jimmy et Grifford partis, Rook, toujours furieux, passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Nikki, bu d'un seul trait son verre de Whisky, avant de prendre quelques profondes inspirations afin de se calmer.

Nikki l'observa plusieurs moments, attendant de déterminer quand il serait un peu plus apaisé et ouvert à une discussion quelconque. Elle n'était pas rès heureuse de le voir devenir jaloux et possessif, même si elle l'avait trouvé diablement sexy se faisant. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux reproches, mais plutôt à la discussion. Elle voulait savoir, comprendre, toutes l'histoire entre les deux hommes. Quand elle senti son bras se relaxer un peu autour de sa taille, elle considéra que le moment était venu.

- Qui s'était ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Personne.

- Jamie...insista Nikki, utilisant, pour une fois, son prénom.

- Ecoute, Nik', je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça, et je te jure, je ne le ferai plus, je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre..du moins en temps normal. Maintenant, il est parti, c'est terminé, affaire classée, n'en parlons plus.

Elle comprit que son compagnon n'était pas près de lâcher le moindre mot sur le sujet. Sa curiosité était certes titillée, et elle était frustrée de ne rien savoir, mais elle reprochait assez souvent à Rook de se mêler des affaires des autres, qu'elle n'allait pas commencer à en faire de même.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son verre, elle n'eut même pas le temps de considérer l'option d'en commander un autre que déjà, Rook l'aidait à se lever et d'un court « rentrons », la conduisit jusqu'à la sortie du pub.

- Tu veux vraiment pas en parler ? Tenta une dernière fois Nikki sur le chemin de leur voiture.

- Pas ce soir!

Sa réponse courte, son ton toujours aussi peu avenant et le fait qu'il soit devenu étrangement peu loquace depuis sa rencontre avec Grifford convainquit enfin Nikki de laisser tomber le sujet. Il savait qu'elle était la pour lui quand il en aurait besoin. Quand il aura envie d'en parler, elle sera là pour l'écouter. Mais elle n'insisterait plus même si cela la démangeait.

Une fois rentrée chez Rook, ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots, uniquement concernant les soins de Nikki, et allèrent au lit. Et, lorsqu'ils firent l'amour, Nikki sût que cette fois là, pour la première fois, Rook marquait son territoire, cherchait tout simplement à la posséder, et lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Étrangement, au lieu de la faire fuir, son comportement plu à Nikki. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé...ou voulu.

- On va arrêter maintenant Lieutenant Heat, indiqua le docteur Craig McKinley.

Orthopédiste de son état, l'un des meilleurs du pays, le docteur McKinley était devenu le médecin de Nikki. Avec son visage d'ange, son sourire enjôleur et sa tendance à flirter avec tout ce qui portait une jupe, Craig arrivait à obtenir presque tout ce qu'il voulait de chacune de ses patientes. Chacune sauf Nikki. Elle détestait son état diminuée et voulait récupérer le plus vite possible l'usage de son bras et son épaule droite, surtout qu'elle était droitière et s'était révélée d'une maladresse incroyable avec son unique main gauche. Si cela dépendait de sa volonté, elle serait de retour sur le terrain depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, le processus de guérison n'était pas uniquement dû à sa volonté, et elle devait travailler dur pour regagner sa mobilité, et avec, son indépendance.

Mais elle forçait trop au goût de Craig, ignorait trop souvent la douleur. Tant que, s'il ne la surveillait pas, elle serait capable de se faire plus de mal que de bien. Il devait donc utilisait la force, à la fin de chaque séance pour l'empêcher d'aggraver ses blessures en sur-estimant ses capacités. Et il avait dû coacher son compagnon, Rook, pour qu'il l'empêche de s'exercer en dehors du cabinet médical. Heureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui il avait une excellente nouvelle à lui annoncer, qui, il en était sur, améliorerait son humeur.

- Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès cette semaine lieutenant, complimenta McKinley alors qu'il raccompagnait Nikki à son bureau.

- Et pourtant, je suis toujours aussi empotée qu'un enfant de 3 ans, rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Et bien, c'est là, là bonne nouvelle. Au vu des radios que nous avons prise ce matin, et des exercices que nous avons fait aujourd'hui, je peux vous permettre une utilisation partielle de votre bras, annonça-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Qu'entendez-vous par partielle ? demanda Nikki.

Elle savait que cela annonçait une excellente nouvelle, mais elle voulait connaître toutes les restrictions avant de ce réjouir.

- J'entends que je ne vais pas remettre votre bras en écharpe. Vous pourrez l'utiliser pour les gestes de tous les jours, mais sans forcer. Hors de questions de conduire, de soulever du poids, de faire de l'exercice, sauf dans mon cabinet, sous ma surveillance, ou de vous battre et tirer, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Cette précision, c'est bien la première fois qu'il la faisait. Mais étant un médecin privée à très hauts honoraires, c'est bien la première fois qu'il traitait un flic. Il avait plus l'habitude des sportifs professionnels ou des célébrités victimes d'un accident lors d'une de leur excentricités. C'était, pour lui, rafraîchissant de travailler sur quelqu'un qui n'avait comme seul caprice de continuer à s'exercer, et n'ont d'être hydratée uniquement avec de l'eau d'Evian ou d'avoir tout leur « amis » dans le cabinet.

- En gros, je reste handicapée, grogna Nikki

- Oui, mais vous n'avez plus besoin d'une tierce personne dans vos gestes quotidiens, compléta le médecin avec un sourire.

Nikki se permit alors un sourire soulagé. Elle ferma les yeux et s'adossa plus lourdement contre son siège ! Enfin elle récupérait un peu de son indépendance. Enfin elle pourrait ne serait-ce que se couper un pamplemousse au milieu de la nuit sans avoir à réveiller Rook.

Après plusieurs indications et conseils de la part du médecin, et un rappel du rendez-vous pour le surlendemain, Nikki quitta son cabinet pour retrouver Rook, entrain de lire un article dans un tabloïd qui, sur sa une, annonçait la naissance de bébés extra-terrestres pour les Brandgelina.

- Tu sais que, quand je lis ça, et que je vois combien ça se vend, je me demande pourquoi je me casse la tête à enquêter, recouper mes sources et écrire la vérité, commenta Rook, sans lever la tête du magazine.

Nikki ne leva même pas un sourcil au fait qu'il lui parlait directement. Elle ne savait pas comment il l'avait reconnue sans lever les yeux, mais elle avait arrêté depuis longtemps de chercher la réponse à cette question. Il semblait avoir cette capacité de toujours savoir quand elle était à sa proximité, qu'elle tente d'être silencieuse, qu'elle arrive dans son dos ou qu'il soit totalement concentré sur autre chose. Même quand il dormait et qu'elle le rejoignait plus tard que prévue dans son lit, il semblait s'en rendre compte.

- Parce que les atrocités dont sont capables les êtres humains vont au-delà de ce qu'on peut raisonnablement imaginer, répondit-elle enfin.

- Ainsi que les merveilles, dit-il en rangeant le magazine, pourquoi faut-il que tu vois tout en noir Ni...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'il la regarda enfin. Et, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était enfin libérée de son attelle, un large sourire illumina son visage!

- Tu es guérie ?, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Pas tout à fait, mes fonctions primaires sont rétablies, mais je suis toujours limitée. Pas de sports, pas d'exercices intensifs, pas de poids et pas de conduite, tempéra-t-elle maussade. Donc, Monsieur Rook, vous restez mon chauffeur, ajouta-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- Le carrosse de Madame attend Madame sur le parking, répondit Rook avec une très mauvaise imitation de l'accent anglais.

Nikki laissa échapper une rire moqueur alors qu'ils rejoignaient la Ferrari de Rook. Elle adorait cette voiture, et n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir la conduire. Elle savait que dès que Craig lui donnerait l'autorisation, elle volerait les clefs des mains de Rook uniquement pour avoir la joie de conduire un si puissant véhicule.

En attendant ce jour béni, elle devait simplement profiter du confortable siège passager en cuir. Elle murmura un « à la maison chauffeur » et ferma les yeux, appréciant de sentir l'air sur son visage et le vent dans ses cheveux. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, les deux heures qu'elle passait tous les deux jours dans le cabinet du Docteur McKinley lui étaient très douloureuses et l'épuisaient. Le quart d'heure dont ils avaient besoin pour retourner chez Rook se faisait donc toujours en silence et elle s'autorisait une micro-sieste. Jameson n'avait jamais fait aucune remarque à ce propos, ne lui demandait jamais comment elle se sentait. Il se contentait de conduire, pour une fois, en silence. Et rien que pour ça, elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante.

Elle devait être plus exténuée que d'habitude, car elle ne vit pas du tout passer le temps du voyage. Ce n'est que lorsque Rook passa doucement les doigts sur ses joues qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, légèrement surprise qu'ils soient déjà arrivés.

- Il est temps de se réveiller, ma belle au bois dormant, annonça-t-il tendrement. Un café et quelques cookies te feront le plus grand bien mon puce.

Légèrement ensuquée par sa micro-sieste, Nikki hôcha légèrement la tête, oubliant totalement de le rappeler à l'ordre sur le tendre surnom, chose qu'elle détestait, mais qui échappait à Rook de temps à autres. Elle sortit de la voiture et suivit Rook vers la maison. Mais, une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte et qu'ils rejoignirent la cuisine, toutes idées de cafés et de biscuits s'envolèrent.

Au milieu de la cuisine, entre la bar et la table ancienne, dans une large flaque de sang, et un couteau près de lui, baignait le corps sans vie d'Angel Grifford !

* * *

Il parait que ça fait mauvais genre de supplier pour des reviews, donc je le ferai pas !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Nikki avait désormais une toute nouvelle compréhension envers les témoins des crimes. Alors qu'elle était assise dans le canapé du salon, Rook à côté d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'attente devenait ridicule et agaçante. Et encore, elle, elle ne connaissait pas la victime. Elle se maudit pour toutes les fois où elle avait fait attendre l'époux, le compagnon, les parents ou l'ami des victimes pendant qu'elle et son équipe faisaient ses premières constatations. Elle se promit même, dorénavant, d'aller voir une première fois les témoins avant toutes choses, ne serait-ce que pour leur expliquer la procédure et le pourquoi d'une telle attente. Car si elle n'était pas du métier elle-même, elle aurait pensé que les flics les avaient totalement oubliés.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine qu'elle pouvait entrevoir par la double porte sur le côté. Le médecin légiste travaillait toujours sur la victime, la scientifique relevait les empruntes sur tout les objets. Et encore une fois, ses observations en tant que témoin l'amena à se faire une autre promesse pour son futur professionnel, rappeler à sa propre équipe de faire attention aux objets et affaires personnelles dans les maisons et appartements qu'ils visitaient. Elle savait, ou plutôt espérait, que Les Experts à New York étaient plus précautionneux que ceux ici présent, mais après avoir entendu l'énième assiette se casser et vu un de leur gars toucher l'un des cadres sans aucunes précautions, avec une chance incroyable pour qu'il ne soit pas cassé, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les policiers étaient considérés comme des sauvages venait de leur manière de se comporter comme tels lorsqu'ils fouillaient les scènes de crimes.

Dès qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'il y avait un mort dans la cuisine, Rook avait téléphoné à la police du comté. Nikki et lui les avaient attendus sur la terrasse devant la maison du journaliste. L'équipe était arrivée dans les dix minutes après leur appel. Comme le faisait son équipe, les uniformes leur avaient demandé leur nom, leurs prénoms, leur profession, s'étaient assurés qu'ils n'avaient pas touché le corps et leur avait demandé de s'installer dans le salon, loin de la scène de crime, leur promettant qu'un inspecteur viendrait leur parler bientôt.

Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés, les uns surveillant la scène de crime, les autres interrogeant les voisins et les divers promeneurs sur la plage, les suivants guidant et informant la scientifique et les inspecteurs lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur tour et les derniers tentant de contenir la presse déjà présente sur les lieux. Le cirque médiatique était déjà en marche. Un journaliste superstar trouve un corps chez lui, ça, ils ne peuvent pas le rater. Nikki était simplement étonnée de ne pas voir plus de solidarité avec un des leur. Rook lui avait fait remarquer que lorsqu'on gagnait deux Pulitzer, on se faisait plus d'ennemis que d'amis. Jalousie professionnelle.

Le bientôt promis s'était transformé en deux bonnes heures maintenant. Et si Nikki perdait un peu patience, ce n'était rien à côté de Rook. Régulièrement, il semblait fatigué de rester assis à côté d'elle et se levait afin d'aller vérifier la hauteur d'un cadre, l'alignement d'un bibelot ou le classement d'un livre dans sa bibliothèque, pour revenir s'assoir à côté d'elle, soupirant comme jamais.

Il était resté à peu près tranquille depuis plusieurs minutes et Nikki savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Pas manqué, dans les secondes qui suivirent cette pensée, ce dernier se leva et fit les cents pas dans le salon, navigant du canapé en cuir dans lequel était assise Nikki à l'étagère emplie de livres à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour revenir. Et pour la première fois, ne sembla pas prêt à s'installer à nouveau sur le sofa. A chacun de ses allers-retours, il jetait à intervalle régulier un coup d'œil dans l'autre pièce, pour suivre les activités de l'équipe scientifique et des policiers, mais sans réussir à juger de leur avancement, ni à deviner ce qu'ils avaient bien pu découvrir.

A bout de nerfs, et bientôt nauséeuse à force de regarder Rook naviguer ainsi, Nikki se leva et pausa une main qu'elle voulait à la fois apaisante et autoritaire sur l'épaule du journaliste.

- Arrête ! Commanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme mais douce.

Il leva des yeux impatients vers elle, mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il la laissa le guider jusque dans le canapé et se laissa tomber lourdement dans les fauteuils, rejetant sa tête contre le dossier dans un long soupir.

- On va encore attendre combien de temps ? Se plaint-il à mi-voix.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, assura Nikki, comment tu te sens ? S'enquit-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence, posant une main sur son genou.

Elle savait que cela pouvait faire un choc de retrouver un corps dans sa propre cuisine. Elle même était un peu secouée, même si elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se réfugier dans ses bras. Pour se réconforter elle-même, mais aussi et surtout lui. Mais l'agitation de l'autre pièce l'empêchait de céder à cette pulsion. Elle devait se contenter, pour le moment, de cette légère pression sur son genoux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai vu pire, j'ai vécu pire souffla-t-il, en lui recouvrant la main et enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle réalisa combien ceci était vraie. Non seulement il l'avait suivit pendant plusieurs de ses enquêtes, où les meurtres étaient plus bizarres les uns que les autres, non seulement il avait été attaqué chez lui par un tueur à gage, prit en otage par un meurtrier, mais en plus, il était reporter de guerre, avait couvert plusieurs conflits, notamment au Darfour. Son comportement puéril et joueur faisait qu'on l'oubliait facilement, mais Jameson Rook était un homme fort, dur, qui avait vu assez d'horreurs dans sa vie pour qu'il se réveille la nuit, haletant et en sueur, le regard hagard et des larmes qu'il ne maîtrisait plus sur ses joues. Assez d'horreurs pour que trouver un homme mort dans sa cuisine ne l'affecte pas autant qu'on aurait pu l'attendre d'un riche propriétaire d'une maison dans les Hamptons.

Et ceci allait être un problème, réalisa Nikki même si elle gardait ses pensées pour elle, se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort la main de Rook. Elle se mettait à la place des flics locaux. Si elle, elle avait été appelée sur cette scène de crime, elle savait ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Un homme est décédé dans la cuisine d'un autre homme. Poignardé grâce à un couteau de cuisine appartenant au propriétaire de la maison..A peine commenceraient-ils à poser des questions qu'ils découvriront que Rook n'avait pas d'alibi. Le journaliste l'avait déposé à 13H50 au cabinet médical, et était venue la récupérer à 16H. Il était retourné chez lui pour travailler sur son roman. Si l'heure de la mort était entre ses heures là, Rook serait le suspect numéro un. Très vite, les flics découvriront la dispute et la bagarre de la veille, un élément à charge contre Rook. Et le fait qu'il ne se montre ni particulièrement choqué, ni particulièrement ému serait tout simplement l'assurance pour les flics qu'il avait fait le coup.

Et Nikki avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais si Rook ne faisait pas partie des ses trois personnes dont elle avait l'absolue conviction qu'ils seraient incapables de tuer, elle aussi aurait eut de sérieux doutes. Elle avait assisté à l'échange hier entre les deux hommes, il y avait une lourde histoire entre les deux. Peut-être assez pour qu'on puisse considérer que la drague de Grifford la veille soit juste la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

Et, aux regards des deux inspecteurs qui s'approchaient d'eux, elle savait qu'elle avait bien analyser la situation. Ses deux collègues pensaient déjà avoir leur coupable.

- Alors, Monsieur Rook je vois que vous êtes encore mis dans une situation improbable, commenta l'un des flics en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil face à eux.

Rook soupira. De frustration et de lassitude identifia Nikki. Elle devina aussi qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Elle devina aussi que leur première rencontre n'avait pas laissé un bon souvenir à l'inspecteur. Et ça encore, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle pour son compagnon. Elle l'observa attentivement, il était grand, carré, la petite quarantaine, des cheveux bruns tirés en arrière. Sa mâchoire semblait avoir été sculptée dans le marbre. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Nikki fût son regard. Ses yeux bruns étaient glacial, lançaient des éclairs en la direction de Rook. Le flic baissa les yeux sur son carnet et un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur son visage.

- Et je vois que vous avez fait appel à votre fliquette personnelle cette fois, peur d'une nouvelle supposée injustice ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Nikki, indignée par les mots choisis par l'inspecteur pour parler d'elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais fût coupée dans son élan par le journaliste

- Ce n'était pas supposé, votre suspension le prouve, Foollan, grogna Rook. Et non, si Nikki est effectivement policière, elle est ici en vacances, ajouta-t-il.

Nikki fronça à nouveau les sourcils et interrogea Rook du regard, cherchant à connaître l'histoire derrière les mots, le ton, et l'animosité évidente entre les deux hommes. Celui-ci, avec un sourire désabusé lui répondit !

- Le lieutenant Foollan ici présent est un local. Il est né et a grandi ici. Et il a juste un léger problème avec ceux qu'ils considèrent les étrangers. C'est à dire, je le cite, « vous autres les riches qui construisent des manoirs pour n'y vivre que l'été et qui viennent polluer nos villes et nos vies». Fin de citation. Nous serions, selon lui, la cause de tous les maux dans cette partie du pays.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le soucis, c'est que je vous aime pas Rook, tout simplement. Mais ça m'empêche pas de faire mon job correctement, et ça, vous l'avez pas accepté !

- Alors, comment vous expliquez votre suspension, après mon arrestation, il y a deux ans ?

- Si vous permettez, nous devrions commencer, intervint alors le deuxième flic, d'une petite voix.

Il était beaucoup plus jeune que Foollan, et même que Nikki. Pas plus de 25 ans jugea l'inspectrice. Elle ne serait pas étonnée d'entendre que c'était sa première affaire. Il était lui aussi grand, mais très maigre. On avait l'impression qu'une seule poussée légère pourrait lui briser les os. Ce semblant de fragilité et sa jeunesse étaient accentuées par des cheveux blonds, graisseux, qui lui tombaient sur des lunettes trop épaisses pour son visage fin, presque féminin et foncièrement imberbe. Il aurait carrément pu faire partie de la brigade du 21 Jump Street ne pu s'empêcher de penser Nikki. Il semblait y être plus à sa place que sur une scène de crime.

- Le bleu à raison, confirma Foollan au lieu de répondre au journaliste, racontez-moi tout Rook !

- Y'a pas grand chose à raconter. On est rentré vers 4H et demi, j'allais nous préparer un café et quelques biscuits, quand on a découvert le corps dans la cuisine. J'ai téléphoné au 911 et on est sorti en vous attendant. Votre équipe nous a posé les questions habituelles et, depuis, on vous attend ici, depuis bien deux heures, ne put-il s'empêcher de se plaindre.

Nikki le fusilla du regard, l'avertissant avec ses yeux que ce n'était pas le moment pour provoquer l'inspecteur. Rook haussa les épaules pour simple réponse, provoquant un roulement d'yeux de la part de Heat.

- Les questions habituelles, souleva Foollan avec un sourcil qui se souleva lui aussi. Vous avez l'habitude de trouver des corps Rook ?

- Non, quoique ça m'est arrivée une fois à l'automne dernier, c'est moi qui est découvert le corps de Cassidy Towne...et j'ai malheureusement eu la malchance de tomber sur des charniers lorsque j'étais au Rwanda...Oh, et il y a eu aussi cette fois là...il s'interrompit au coup de coude que Nikki lui envoya dans les côtes.

- Il m'a suivi pendant plusieurs mois, pour un portrait qu'il écrivait sur une équipe de policiers à New York, expliqua Nikki pour lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire des digressions oiseuses.

- J'ai lu le papier dans_ First Press_, s'enthousiasma soudain le jeune flic. Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous êtes rentrée dans la police pour résoudre le meurtre de votre mère ? Demanda-t-il, impressionné.

- C'est pas le moment Andy, l'interrompit Foollan, sentant que cela allez lui faire perdre du temps, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Excusez le petit. C'est le premier mois de l'inspecteur Harris avec nous, il s'enthousiasme pour tout, et rien.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, mentit Heat

- Est-ce que vous connaissez la victime ?

- Il s'appelait Angel Grifford, répondit Nikki.

- Comment vous le connaissez ?

- J'étais à la fac avec lui, indiqua Rook.

- Vous ne l'aviez pas revu depuis ?

- On l'a croisé hier, dans mon établissement, The Old Tavern, expliqua Rook. Il lança un regard à Nikki. Cette dernière hocha la tête avec un haussement d'épaule. Notre rencontre ne sait pas très bien passée.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il a tenté de me draguer, intervint Nikki avant que Rook explique lui-même.

Elle n'allait pas mentir, elle savait que c'était inutile, que tôt ou tard Foollan découvrirait la vérité. Mais elle pouvait toujours raconter une version de la vérité que chaque témoin pourrait confirmer et qui désignerait un peu moins Rook comme le coupable idéal. Mais soudainement, elle comprenait pourquoi ses témoins et suspects ressentaient le besoin de lui mentir. Le besoin de se protéger, ou protéger la personne qu'ils aimaient, cacher des informations qui les ferait paraître coupables, alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle hésita une seconde tout de même avant de poursuivre, et ne pu s'empêcher de reprendre la main de Jameson dans la sienne avant de continuer.

- Lorsque j'ai dit non, il a insisté. Il a insisté encore une fois et j'ai bien entendu refusé à nouveau. Cela n'a semblait avoir aucun effet puisque Grifford à commencer à me toucher le visage. Vu que je suis blessée, hier encore, j'avais le bras en écharpe, Jamie a été obligée d'intervenir, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle ne donnerait pas plus de détails, sauf s'ils le demandaient. Elle avait fait un effort conscient pour désigner Rook par son prénom. C'était simplement pas dans son habitude, c'était simplement réservé à leur intimité, aux moments où ils étaient seuls. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devait être public. Et encore une fois, dans sa tête, elle s'excusa devant la centaine de personne qu'elle avait interrogé au cours de sa vie, comprenant enfin comment toutes ses questions qui parfois touchaient à l'intime et à la vie privée pouvait être gênantes.

- Intervenir comment ? Demanda Harris en fronçant les sourcils.

Nikki avait réellement espéré qu'ils laisseraient ça passer, sans vraiment y croire. Elle aurait juste cru que ça serait Foollan et non Harris qui relèverait.

- Une simple clef de bras et j'ai fais appel à Jimmy Miller, l'un des agents de sécurité du pub, pour qu'il le raccompagne à la porte, expliqua à son tour Rook, prenant exemple sur Nikki en minimisant les faits.

Foollan nota les informations, échangea un regard avec Harris qui déplut profondément à Nikki, et continua ses questions.

- Revenons à aujourd'hui, où étiez-vous à 15h34 ?

- C'est précis, nota Rook. Votre légiste m'impressionne.

- La montre de la victime s'est cassée lorsqu'il est tombé, indiqua Harris.

- Je suis moins impressionné d'un coup, commenta le journaliste à mi-voix.

- J'étais chez le docteur McKinley, à la clinique Lincoln, intervint Nikki, avant qu'un de ses deux collègues réagissent aux commentaires mal placés de Rook.

- Et vous Monsieur Rook ?

- J'étais déjà en route pour récupérer Nikki. Je suis partie d'ici vers 15h20.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous partie si tôt ? Il faut maximum 20 minutes pour faire le chemin, remarqua Foollan.

- Je voulais passer au pub, pour discuter avec Jimmy justement des évènements d'hier soir. Lui rappeler que j'avais banni Grifford et voir avec Jimmy comment prévenir la venue d'autres..individus de ce type dans mon établissement. Je ne veux pas que The Old Tavern ait la réputation d'être fréquenté par des losers en mal de sexes. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu y aller. J'ai crevé sur le chemin. Vous trouverez la roue dans le coffre. Le temps que je change la pneu, j'avoue, je ne suis pas vraiment un manuel, il était déjà trop tard pour faire le détour. Je suis donc allé directement à la clinique. J'y suis arrivé environ 5 minutes avant que Nik termine son rendez-vous. Il devait être 16h un truc dans ses eaux là. J'ai pris un magazine, je l'ai lu jusqu'à ce que Nik revienne. Ensuite, on est rentré directement, raconta Rook.

Foollan nota tout ça, mais le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage ne plaisait pas du tout à Nikki. Plus ils parlaient, plus le Lieutenant semblait convaincu qu'il aurait classé l'affaire avant 21h ce soir. Surtout qu'en tant que flic elle-même, elle réussissait à suivre ses pensées et elle formula elle-même, dans sa tête la prochaine question juste avant que Foollan ne l'a pose.

- Pour ne pas être allé au pub après avoir retrouvé l'inspecteur Heat ?

Rook hésita avant de répondre. Il se tourna vers Nikki, le regard demanda la permission. Elle savait très bien pourquoi ils étaient rentrés directement, comme ils le faisait à chaque fois, mais jamais ils n'en parlaient et jamais ils n'y faisaient références. Et d'un sourire chaleureux, elle répondit à Rook, touchée qu'il pense à elle et à son confort avant de fournir l'explication qui pourrait satisfaire les inspecteurs.

- Nik était particulièrement fatiguée par sa séance avec le Docteur McKinley, expliqua Rook avec un regard d'excuse à sa compagne pour révéler une telle information sur elle, malgré l'autorisation qu'elle venait de lui donner. il reçu un sourire compréhensif en retour. J'ai préféré rentrer directement. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, d'être au calme le temps que la douleur se dissipe, qu'elle récupère de sa séance. Ma discussion avec Jimmy peut attendre demain. Je m'étais dit que Grifford ne tenterait pas de revenir dès ce soir. Je n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point j'avais raison, conclut-il avec un sourire désabusé.

- Donc vous me dîtes qu'il n'y avait personne ici lorsque Grifford est mort ?

- Il y avait certainement quelqu'un, il ne s'est pas planté un couteau dans le dos tout seul, mais ni moi, ni Nikki n'étions là !

- Qui d'autres à la clef de cette maison ?

Rook prit plusieurs secondes pour réfléchir, comme si cette question, simple en apparence, était pour lui diablement compliquée.

- J'ai fait changer les serrures l'année dernière. Avant, beaucoup de monde avait la clef, les anciens propriétaires, des amis à qui j'avais prêté la maison pour des périodes de vacances. Mais depuis, je crois qu'il y a simplement ma mère, qui est restée à New York. Et ma femme de ménage, Madame Hackman, mais elle semble s'être absentée il y a trois jours, sans prévenir d'ailleurs. Et peut-être des amis à moi, les Langford. Je ne sais plus si je leur ai prêté la maison avant ou après avoir fait changer les serrures.

- Pourquoi ce changement ? Interrogea Harris.

- J'ai simplement perdu les clefs, et personne à proximité avait les doubles à ce moment, expliqua Rook en haussant les épaules.

Foollan nota les noms sur son carnet avant de le refermer et de le coller dans sa poche. Il se leva, signifiant la fin de l'entretien, mouvement que Nikki et Rook imitèrent. Il fît un signe de tête à Harris qui se plaça derrière Rook.

- Monsieur Jameson Rook, annonça Foollan d'une voix beaucoup trop formelle au goût de Nikki, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Angel Grifford.

Et, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de protester, Rook se retrouva avec les deux bras dans son dos, ses deux poignets menottés par l'inspecteur Andrew Harris.

* * *

Peu surprise mais tout de même choquée, Nikki était le témoin involontaire de l'arrestation d'un innocent. Innocent qui était, quant à lui tellement surpris, que ses yeux s'étaient dilatés de manière a presque atteindre la taille d'un pneu. Il n'y avait pas pensé, se désola Nikki. Aussi intelligent que puisse être Rook, cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien vu venir, rien deviné. Cela se lisait son visage marqué par l'incrédulité, dans ses yeux qui cherchaient ceux de Nikki dans un appel à l'aide.

- Reste calme, ne fais pas de conneries, ne les provoque pas, ne répond à aucune question, souffla Nikki alors que Rook était conduit un peu plus violemment que strictement nécessaire vers l'extérieur.

Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il allait répondre, qu'il allait les provoquer, qu'il allait se moquer et effectivement dire des conneries et qu'il finirait par s'énerver si les flics utilisaient le bon levier. Mais, malgré tout, elle se sentait mieux de lui avoir dit. Mais si elle n'était pas du tout convaincue par son hochement de tête.

Tandis que Rook, sous les flashes de ses collègues, était conduit vers la voiture de police par Harris, Foollan s'approcha de Nikki et la prit par le bras. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais une pointe de douleur fulgurante dans l'épaule anéantit ses efforts.

- Du calme Lieutenant, ordonna l'inspecteur. Par courtoisie professionnelle, je vous passe pas les menottes, mais, tant que je n'ai pas vérifié votre alibis, pour moi, vous êtes complice, je vous laisse pas hors de ma vue, vous nous accompagnez !

Et, grâce à ces mots, elle ne chercha plus à se débattre. Le sourire de Foollan montra qu'il croyait l'avoir convaincue avec son discours sur la courtoisie professionnelle. Elle ne démentit pas. Elle ne lui laissa pas deviner qu'il allait l'amener exactement où elle voulait être, au commissariat, au côté de Rook, où elle pourrait beaucoup plus facilement l'aider ou du moins recueillir des informations.

Alors qu'ils avaient enfermé Rook à l'arrière d'une véhicule de police, Nikki, elle, fût installée à l'arrière de la voiture des deux inspecteurs principaux. Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat se fît dans un silence simplement rompu par la radio de la police. Nikki ne put contrôler un sourire rêveur lorsqu'elle écouta les appels. Dans sa radio, dans sa voiture, à New York, la moitié des appels faisaient références à des meurtres, des viols ou des agressions. Des crimes violents sur la personne. Ici, dans cette cité balnéaire, hormis le meurtre qui avait été commis ce soir, le plus grave semblait être un cambriolage sans violence, le 3ème cette semaine selon le journal local, quelques plaisantins qui s'amusaient à démarrer des feux, interdits, sur la plage, de l'alcoolisme sur la voix publique ou un fan qui avait osé rentrer dans la propriété d'un des joueurs des Yankees. A ce moment là, Nikki se prît à rêver que toute l'Amérique ressemblent aux Hamptons.

L'arrivée au commissariat fût, pour le moins, chaotique. Les médias les avaient suivi, ou peut-être devancé et Nikki fût aveuglée plus d'une fois par les flashes. Ils étaient assaillis de questions, tant que, dans cette cacophonie, elle se trouvait bien incapable de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un traître mot de l'une des questions.

Malgré les circonstances, elle accueillit avec soulagement le calme relatif du commissariat. Foollan la conduisit vers une salle d'interrogatoire tandis que Harris en fît de même avec Rook. Elle eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir, de lui envoyer un sourire qu'elle espérait encourageant avant qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

Elle resta seule pendant un moment, pondérant leur situation. Elle se retrouvait accusée de complicité d'un meurtre sur une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine, avec qui ils avaient eu des mots la veille. Jamais elle aurait pu croire que cela pouvait lui arriver ! Mais, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jameson Rook, elle s'était retrouvée dans des situations qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé auparavant.

Lui, était accusé de meurtre, par un flic qui semblait tenir une rancœur contre lui. Et pour le peu qu'elle avait réussi à deviner, Rook avait été responsable d'une suspension pour Foollan. Entre les diverses pistes qui, jusque là, montraient Rook du doigt et les sentiments de l'inspecteur envers le journaliste, il n'était pas sortie de l'auberge...ou de prison.

Sauf que si Nikki était sûre d'une chose et d'une seule dans sa vie, c'est que Rook n'avait jamais tué personne, et ne tuerait jamais personne. Et si les flics locaux étaient incapables de le voir, elle allait le leur prouver. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici au plus vite. Et son souhait semblait prêt à se réaliser lorsque l'inspecteur Harris rentra avec un large sourire.

- Nous avons réussi à contacter le Docteur McKinley. Il confirme qu'il était avec vous au moment du meurtre, vous êtes libre de partir, annonça le jeune inspecteur.

- Merci. Quant-est-il de Rook ?

- Je...je ne suis pas libre de délivrer cette information..., commença Harris, hésitant

- Épargnez-moi, voulez-vous, le coupa Nikki avec un sourire séducteur. Je fais partie de la maison, je connais ce discours par cœur. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne faisais pas partie de la famille, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Elle voulait toutes les informations qu'ils avaient, elle voulait savoir comment ils géraient l'enquête, et surtout ce qu'ils faisaient de Rook. Et elle savait qu'avec l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle, il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup pour faire craquer le petit. Pas manqué, celui-ci esquissa un fin sourire, avala avec difficulté sa salive avant de lui répondre.

- Puisque vous êtes inspectrice vous-même, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous révéler que le Lieutenant Foollan s'apprête à l'interroger, lui confia le jeune homme.

- Puis-je assister à l'interrogatoire ? Demanda Nikki, toujours dans son rôle de séductrice.

- Madame, je...vous ne pouvez pas être présente...avec Monsieur Foollan

- Non, vous m'avez mal comprise, corrigea Nikki. Je vous demande d'y assister seule, avec vous, depuis la seule d'observation.

Nikki n'était pas bien fière du petit jeu qu'elle jouait, mais le léger hochement de tête et la rougeur sur le visage de Harris lui fit ravaler les moindre remords et regrets.

Harris lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire et il le conduisit jusqu'à la salle d'observation. Elle eut un choc lorsqu'elle regarda à travers le miroir sans tain. Si Rook semblait égal à lui-même et, très conscient qu'un inspecteur pouvait l'observer, ne laisser paraître aucune inquiétude, ni aucun sentiment, le voir retenu par des menottes était une vue plus proche du cauchemars que du fantasme qu'ils avaient parfois entretenu. De plus, pour quiconque le connaissait bien, et Nikki faisait partie de ses rares personnes, les yeux de Rook étaient révélateur. Il avait peur, et il tentait de le cacher par une arrogance déplacée.

Elle s'abima si profondément dans l'observation de son amant et dans ses pensées que lorsque Foollan surgit brusquement dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ouvrant la porte brutalement, la claquant avec autant de vigueur, elle sursauta violemment. Sans laisser Rook, ou Nikki de l'autre côté du miroir, se remettre de leur surprise, il recula sa chaise, prenant bien garde de la faire grincer et se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'assise. Avec toujours autant de brutalité, il laissa tomber ses dossiers et posa violemment la pièce à conviction qu'il détenait, à savoir, le couteau de cuisine qui avait servie à tuer Grifford.

- On vous a lu vos droits ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez refusé de faire appel à un avocat.

- Étant innocent, je n'en vois pas l'utilité

Nikki secoua la tête désespérée par son compagnon ! N'avait-il pas compris qu'aux yeux de Foollan, il était déjà coupable ?

- Rook, il y avait ta copine, je suis pas un salaud, j'ai été cool ! Mais maintenant, on est entre-nous, fini de jouer!

- Depuis quand on se tutoie ? Intervint Rook avec un sourire et une surprise feinte.

Nikki ferma les yeux et soupira. Jamais il apprendrait à se taire au bon moment, jamais il apprendrait à se tenir tranquille.

- Je te tutoie si j'en ai envie ! Tu viens de tuer un homme, si ça n'était pas mon métier, je ne te parlerai même pas, tu ne le mérite pas !

- Non, je mérite pas ça, approuva Rook avec un fin sourire. Mais il est vrai que personne au monde ne mérite d'être en votre présence.

- Tu veux que je te coffre pour insulte à agent ? Grogna Foollan

- Oh, vous l'avez prit comme une insulte ? Je suis désolé, vraiment, c'était pas mon intention. Faut pas si susceptible mon grand, répondit un Rook,très ironique, encore plus condescendant et à la limite du paternalisme.

- Assez joué connard ! On va voir si tu vas continuer à rigoler. J'ai ici, un mec, mort, chez toi, tu n'as pas d'alibi. Il y a tes empreintes sur l'arme du crime. Tu nous as assuré avoir passé l'après-midi seul, des témoins assurent avoir vu la victime sur ta terrasse très peu de temps avant sa mort et assurent de ta présence à ce moment là. Une victime avec qui tu t'es battu hier soir. Ce même mec qui a tenté de draguer ta copine. Et d'après les témoignages que j'ai recueilli, même avant ce moment, vous n'étiez pas les meilleurs amis du monde ! Tu m'expliques ?

- Disons qu'on ne sait pas quitté en très bon termes à la fin de nos études, il y a vingt ans, résuma Rook.

- Des témoins assurent qu'il a tenté de se réconcilier avec toi, que tu as refusé ! Souligna le flic.

- Alors, condamnez moi pour manque de miséricordes mais je ne l'ai pas tué, pas pour une vieille affaire de vingt ans !

- Il a tenté de draguer ta copine, argumenta Foollan

Rook émit un rire ironique.

- Foollan, si je devais tuer tous les mecs qui tentent de draguer Nikki ou la regarde un peu trop longtemps, je serais le tueur en série le plus productif que la Terre a jamais porté. Il n'y aurait plus un hétéro en vie à New York !

- Ecoute Rook, je veux bien croire que tu peux laisser passer un mec qui drague ta copine. Crois-moi, je l'ai vue, je vois de quoi tu me parles, du moment où elle répond pas aux avances, c'est bon, c'est ça, tu t'en fiches ?

- A peu près, confirma Rook, même si c'était pas tout à fait vrai. Voire, plus proche du faux que du vrai, mais il n'était pas assez fier ou idiot pour dévoiler ça à un flic qui tentait de monter un dossier contre lui pour meurtre.

- Sauf que, lui, c'était pas le premier mec venu. Lui, ça fait vingt ans que tu ne l'as pas vu, vingt ans que vous vous êtes quittés « pas en très bons termes ». Pendant vingt ans, tu y as pensé, parfois moins souvent que d'autres, mais cette rancœur et amertume, étaient là, bien présentes.

- Pas vraiment, coupa Rook, pour tout dire, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'y avais plus pensé.

- Quoiqu'il t'ait fait, continua Foollan comme si Rook n'était pas intervenu, tu n'as jamais su le supporter, lui pardonner. Et là, alors que tout va bien dans ta vie, que tu es un journaliste connu, tu es riche, que tu as une petite amie superbe, que tout te sourit dans la vie, ce mec ressurgit, ramenant avec lui ces souvenirs. De plus, il a l'audace de venir te défier chez toi, dans ton bar, et de draguer ta copine. Tu as vu rouge hier soir...tu as manqué de lui casser le bras. Mais il y a avait des témoins et tu as rien fait. Et c'en serait resté là, s'il n'était pas revenu n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'est jamais revenu ! Répondit Rook, avec véhémence, il commençait réellement à comprendre que ça sentait mauvais pour lui.

- Ne me mens pas ! Plusieurs témoins placent Grifford chez toi, vers 15h30, très peu de temps avant sa mort. Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passée ? Il est revenu, chez toi hier. Il voulait s'excuser de son comportement de la vieille, ou arranger les choses avec un vieil ami de 20 ans. Tu l'as vu chez toi, tu l'as invité.

- Il n'aurait jamais franchi ma porte, pas avec moi présent, se défendit Rook

- Allons, je te connais Rook, tu es vraiment pénible, mais généralement, tu es plutôt pacifiste. Alors tu le laisses rentrer chez toi, tu n'es pas heureux, mais tu te dis que peux être, une discussion arrangerait les choses. Tu lui fais faire le tour du propriétaire, l'invitant à visiter la terrasse pendant que tu prépares le café. Il le fait mais il a fait si chaud aujourd'hui, qu'il préfère profiter de la clim de ta maison. Il revient, et là il fait une erreur. J'ai vu la photo que tu avais sur ton plan de travail. Celle en noir et blanc avec ta fliquette sur la plage. Il t'a dit quoi quand il l'a vu ?

Nikki se remémora cette photo, qu'il avait prise au tout début de leur séjour. La première fois où elle profitait de la plage. Elle avait râlé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sortir l'appareil, mais il n'avait cessé de la mitraillé, et même réussi à la faire rire à plusieurs moments. Elle avait vu la photo, avant qu'il ne l'imprime, et elle l'avait adoré. Il avait aussi bien réussi à capturer son être avec son appareil qu'il l'avait fait avec sa plume. Elle ne posait pas sur cette photo, elle ne souriait pas de ce sourire Kodak pré-maché, elle ne regardait pas dans le vide ou directement à l'objectif. Non, elle riait tout simplement à une bêtise qu'il avait sortie, et cette photo la montrait clairement comment elle était au naturel. Et c'est pourquoi, Nikki avait aimé cette photo, autant qu'elle la rendait mal à l'aise.

- Il n'a rien pu me dire parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu chez moi ! Répéta Rook.

- Arrête de mentir, tu n'es plus crédible ! Mais je sais ce qu'il a dit. Il a fait un commentaire déplacé n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a dit qu'elle était bonne ? Proposa Foollan. Qu'elle semblait être un bon coup ? Continua-t-il. Qu'elle était bien bandante et que la prochaine fois, il penserait à elle ?

A cette dernière proposition dégradante, un flash de fureur qu'il ne pu contrôler passa dans les yeux de Rook. Il tenta de le masquer, mais trop tard, Foollan, l'avait déjà vu.

- Je vois que j'ai de la chance que tu sois menotté, ça te fait réagir qu'on parle mal de ta copine.

- Comme n'importe quel homme amoureux, mais ça fait pas de moi un meurtrier, se défendit Rook.

Le corps de Nikki se paralysa lorsqu'elle entendit les mots de Rook. Amoureux. Alors il était amoureux d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps à cette révélation, la poussant au fin fond de son cerveau pour y réfléchir plus tard. Foollan reprenait son histoire.

- Non, ce qui fait de toi un meurtrier, c'est le corps d'un homme dans ta cuisine, tué d'un couteau sur lequel seules tes empreintes sont présentes. Ce qui fait de toi un meurtrier, Rook, c'est que tu n'as aucun alibi, que tu as un fort mobile, et l'opportunité. Et des témoins arrivent à te placer sur le lieu du crime, peu avant le moment du crime, avec la victime.

- Vos témoins se trompent, je n'étais pas chez moi à ce moment là ! Cria Rook avec véhémence

- Je préfère à penser que tu me mens. Et crois-moi, le procureur est d'accord avec moi. Et je vois pas comment un jury pourrait douter. Maintenant, je te propose un marché. Tu me signes des aveux, tu plaides coupable, je parle avec le juge...on parlera circonstances atténuantes, et tu en prends pour maximum 10 ans. Tu continues à nier, je dois me décarcasser pour un procès, je fais en sorte pour que tu restes au trou jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Et si possible dans le couloir de la mort.

Nikki vit Rook pâlir à vu d'œil, ses yeux se dilater et la sueur commencer à apparaître sur son front. Dans sa tête, elle le pria de se calmer, de reprendre ses esprits, de ne pas prendre de mauvaises décisions. Et lorsqu'il prit la parole, elle cru un instant qu'elle était télépathe.

- Je connais mes droits Foollan. J'ai plus rien à dire. Soit vous m'inculpez, soit vous me laissez sortir.

- Tu l'auras cherché mec.

Et avec horreur, Nikki regarda Foollan effectivement inculper Rook de meurtre, et ordonner son transfert en prison dans l'attente d'un procès et ceux dans les plus court délais. Elle le vit déclarer l'affaire classée. Sans hésiter, ni penser au fait qu'elle n'était pas sensée être là, Nikki sortit de la salle d'observation, assez rapidement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Rook et l'officier qui le raccompagnait vers les cellules. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Les deux amants se regardant dans les yeux, apeurés, presque paniqués, et ratant le geste de Foollan qui autorisa l'officier à attendre.

- J'ai rien fait Nikki, je te promets, murmura Rook, une panique tant bien que mal contrôlée dans la voix. Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait. Tu dois me croire. J'ai besoin que tu me crois.

- Je te crois, Jamie, je te crois, lui répondit-elle du même ton, la voix tremblante, en levant une main elle aussi tremblante vers son visage pour le caresser. Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, pour l'embrasser, mais c'est à ce moment que l'officier se remit en action, trainant Rook vers les cellules. Nikki le regarda disparaître, et la dernière image qu'elle eut de Rook fut celle de ses yeux et de son sourire débordants de confiance en elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, d'où qu'elles viennent. Merci beaucoup, comme d'habitude, à EmlieVitnux et enfin, rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages secondaires que vous ne connaissez pas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsque l'inspecteur Harris déposa Nikki devant la maison de Rook, un camion avec l'inscription « Nettoyeur de scènes de crime » était déjà garé dans l'allée. Nikki adressa un regard étonnée à l'inspecteur qui lui sourit timidement en réponse.

- Ils sont rapides chez vous, commenta la jeune femme.

- Dès qu'on est sûr d'avoir tout relevé, on fait appel à eux, expliqua Harris, d'autant plus que l'affaire est close. Je les ai appelés dès que Rook a été inculpé. Ils devraient en avoir pour encore une heure et vous serez tranquille.

Nikki soupira et ouvrit doucement la portière pour sortir de la voiture. La main de Harris sur son bras la retint.

- Attendez, si vous voulez, en attendant qu'ils finissent...on peut aller prendre un verre.

Nikki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'homme, le garçon plutôt, venait d'arrêter son compagnon quelques heures auparavant, l'avait accusée de complicité et il osait la draguer ! Elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le gifler. Mais elle ne retint pas son ton glacial et les fusils dans son regard quand elle lui répondit :

- Non, Harris. Et, pour votre information, cette affaire n'est pas close. Vous avez arrêté un innocent.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle descendit de la voiture et claqua la portière si fort que la douleur dans son épaule se réveilla, la brûlure que cela causa semblant traverser tout son bras. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier et, après quelques secondes de pause, avança d'un pas vif vers la porte d'entrée.

Cette dernière était grande ouverte, permettant ainsi aux nettoyeurs d'aller et venir sans complication. L'un des officiers qui les supervisait la reconnue directement et s'avança vers elle, un sourire désolée, qu'elle détesta, plaquait sur le visage.

- Où puis-je aller pendant qu'ils travaillent ? Demanda Nikki d'une voix lasse, sans laisser l'officier le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle n'était pas en état de supporter quelques paroles plates inspirées par la pitié.

- Partout sauf la cuisine.

- Okay, je serai dans le bureau, la pièce du fond. Prévenez-moi lorsque vous partirez.

Toujours sans attendre la réponse, elle gagna sa destination et très vite se laissa tomber dans la fauteuil en cuir ultra confortable de Rook.

Elle se laissa aller et ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Le visage de Jameson juste avant qu'il rejoigne les cellules la hantait, ses épaules voutées mais ses sourires si confiant. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait réussir à le sortir de cet enfer. Et elle lui avait promis de le sortir de là, de l'innocenter, de laver son nom.

Le soucis avec cette promesse, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment la tenir.

Toutes les preuves, toutes les pistes qu'elle connaissait, menaient à une seule et même conclusion. Jameson Rook était coupable de meurtre. Sauf que cela était tout bonnement impossible. Il devait y avoir une autre solution à cette énigme, une autre explication. Et c'est cette explication qu'elle devait trouver.

Et pour ça, elle ne devait pas rester là sans rien faire mais reprendre, discrètement, l'affaire en main ! Elle se secoua la tête, grimaça quand le mouvement un peu brusque réveilla sa douleur, et mis son cerveau en route.

Si cela avait été son affaire, la première qu'elle aurait fait, cela aurait été de se renseigner sur la victime, et son emploie du temps. Non la première, c'était de se créer un tableau de bord. Elle avait réellement besoin de se support pour travailler. Et si elle n'avait pas accès au sien, elle allait s'en créer un.

Elle arracha, plus que débrancha, l'ordinateur portable de Rook de son bureau, et l'amena dans la selon où il avait un rétroprojecteur et un grand écran de cinéma. Elle connecta les fils et sortit l'ordinateur de sa veille. Nikki eut un sourire teinté de tristesse lorsque le fond d'écran s'afficha, une photo d'eux deux, prise par Rook lui-même, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre tendu pour prendre la photo.

Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ça. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'enquête qu'elle devait mener pour sortir Rook de prison. Elle le lui avait promis, elle le ferait. Elle ouvrit le logiciel de traitement de texte de Rook, le configura pour que le page s'affiche en paysage. Elle créa un tableau d'une ligne et de plusieurs cellules. Cela serait sa frise chronologique. Elle les remplit de ce qu'elle savait. Le moment du meurtre de Grifford, le jour et leur de sa dispute avec Rook.

En dessous du tableau, elle résuma les informations qu'elle possédait sur la victime et le suspect numéro 1, Jameson Rook. Alors qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté à taper les informations nécessaire sur Rook, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument rien sur Grifford, si ce n'est qu'il était aussi en vacances dans les Hamptons.

Sa première mission serait alors de se renseigner sur la victime, comme Foollan aurait dû le faire s'il n'avait pas été aussi convaincu de la culpabilité de Rook. Elle réduit son document et lança l'explorateur internet. Google News apparut alors, et les premières titres rapportaient l'arrestation, et même l'inculpation de Rook. Elle cliqua sur l'article écrit par le New York Times et le lut en diagonale. Elle n'apprit rien de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà, sauf que Grifford avait eut une belle carrière, multipliant les collaborations avec les autres journalistes, remportant de nombreux prix de la presse. Il était même un candidat sérieux pour le Pulitzer cette année, dans la catégorie reportage national. Il avait écrit une article sur l'utilisation de portables, ordinateurs et autres technologies en voiture, ou camion, qui avait alerté les médias, et le public, du réel danger d'un tel comportementi. Nikki se souvenait de cet article, qui l'avait poussé à moins se servir de son téléphone lorsqu'elle conduisait. L'inspectrice ferma la page du Times et tapa le nom de Grifford dans Google. Les premiers résultats étaient ceux proposés par Facebook, mais vu que l'homme avait protégé sa page, elle ne put y accéder. Les suivants étaient en fait des articles qu'ils avaient signé pour divers magazines et journaux. C'était un pigiste, ou un journaliste freelance. Elle continua un peu ses recherches mais, son attention fût divertie par une agitation à l'extérieur de la maison qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle occasionnée par les nettoyeurs.

- Mais, laissez-moi entrer voyons ! Vous êtes chez mon fils ! Qui êtes-vous pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans la maison de mon enfant ?

Margaret Rook, soupira Nikki intérieurement. Elle n'avait rien contre la mère de Rook, au contraire, elle aimait bien ses frasques et son exubérance, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle avait envie d'y avoir à faire à ce moment là. Nonobstant, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, remarquant au passage que les nettoyeurs avaient terminé leur boulot et commençaient à ranger leur affaire.

- Officier, je connais cette dame, c'est effectivement la mère de Rook, et elle est plus que bienvenue ici.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, le policier décala son corps afin de laisser passer Margaret qui, une fois dans l'entrée et à moitié cachée derrière Nikki, apostropha l'officier.

- Vous, je veux votre nom, votre numéro de badge, je vais parler à votre Chef ! Exigea Margaret avec toute l'indignation du monde dans la voix et des grands gestes pour accentuer son propos. Il est inadmissible que je sois traitée ainsi, dans la maison de mon fils !

Et, sans même attendre la réponse de l'officier, elle se retourna et pris là direction du salon où se trouvait la bar avec tous les alcools préférés de l'actrice.

Nikki congédia rapidement l'officier, tentant de le rassurer de son avenir dans la police d'un sourire sans sincérité avant de refermer la porte et de rejoindre la comédienne.

Nikki s'arrêta pour observer la mère de Rook et eut une surprise. Se croyant à l'abri des regards, Margaret avait laissé tomber son masque d'actrice, et ses vraies sentiments se laisser voir. Avec un verre de Martini à la main, elle observait avec un sourire tendre l'un des articles encadrés de Jameson, mais ses épaules étaient voutés, son regard et son expression transcrivaient toute l'inquiétude, toute l'incrédulité qu'elle ressentait à ce moment.

- Madame Rook ? Appela Nikki doucement.

Dès qu'elle l'entendit, Margaret se redressa, plaqua un sourire feint sur son visage. La mère inquiète avait pour le moment disparue, la grande comédienne avait fait son retour.

- Nikki, ma chère, ça va bientôt faire un an que mon fils et vous vous fréquentez. Il serait temps que nous commencions à nous appeler par nos prénoms. Voulez-vous un verre ? J'imagine que vous en avez besoin autant que moi.

Nikki lui accorda un sourire. Elle avait raison. Mais, Margaret, donc, sous-entendait que leur histoire était sérieuse et était partie sur du long terme. Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé tous les deux. Ils étaient certes exclusifs, mais vivaient leur histoire au jour le jour, sans vraiment penser au lendemain. Le ton et la demande de Margaret étaient beaucoup moins innocents qu'ils ne le paraissaient dans la tête de Nikki. Accéder à la demande de la comédienne, c'était accepter qu'elle était engagée, réellement engagée, dans une relation avec son fils. Une relation à long, voire très long terme et qu'elle serait une constante dans la vie de Jameson. Et elle n'était pas sûre que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ni ce que Jameson voulait. Mais il est amoureux de toi, lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête qui sonnait bizarrement comme celle de son amie Lauren. Et tu ne peux pas nier que tu ressens la même chose pour lui, poursuivit la petite voix.

- Non merci, Margaret, je ne peux pas, avec les médicaments et tout, refusa poliment Nikki.

Cependant, elle rejoignit la comédienne au bar et s'installa sur un tabouret. Le silence accompagna les deux femmes pendant plusieurs longue minutes lorsque Margaret pris enfin la parole.

- Expliquez-moi ce que mon idiot de fils a encore fait pour se retrouver au milieu de ce quiproquo, et comment vous allez faire pour l'en sortir et réparer cette énorme erreur ?

- Comment vous savez que je vais pouvoir l'en sortir ? S'étonna Nikki, subjuguée par la confiance affichée qu'elle avait en elle.

- Parce que, ma chère, s'il y a une personne qui peut le sortir de prison, c'est bien vous. Non pas parce que vous êtes la seule qui en avait la capacité, mais parce que, à part moi, vous êtes la seule à le vouloir vraiment, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui intrigua l'inspectrice.

Nikki ignora le sourire et la signification qu'il pouvait détenir et raconta tout ce qu'elle savait jusqu'alors, laissant de côtés les détails non-essentiels et beaucoup plus privés, laissant de côtés ses propres émotions, prenant bien garde à parler d'un ton neutre, presque professionnel. Car, dans le cas contraire, elle ne serait pas la femme calme et posée dont Margaret Rook avait l'habitude et besoin, mais sa colère de l'injustice, la frustration de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher et l'incertitude de pouvoir sortir Rook de sa prison prendraient le pas et elle deviendrait l'une de ses femmes inutiles qui ne savent que pleurer et se lamenter sur le sort de leur compagnon. Et jamais Nikki Heat ne deviendrait une telle femme.

- Ce dont j'aurais besoin maintenant, c'est que vous me disiez ce que vous savez sur Angel Grifford, et ce que vous savez de leur dispute, dit Nikki pour en conclusion de son récit.

- De leur dispute, je ne sais rien. Jameson est rentré un soir, il vivait toujours à la maison même lorsqu'il était à l'université. J'étais en pleine traversée du désert, financièrement, c'était beaucoup plus facile ainsi et...

- Il est donc rentrée un soir, coupa Nikki gentiment

- Oui, pardon. Donc il était dans une fureur, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça depuis. Je n'ai pu tirer qu'une seule chose de lui, c'est que Grifford était un traitre. C'était peu de temps avant qu'il soit diplômé. Il a ensuite sauté dans le premier avion pour Washington et commencé son stage au Washington Post.

- Comment a-t-il connu Grifford ? Demanda Nikki.

Margaret eut un petite sourire nostalgique et bu une gorgée de son cocktail avant de reprendre la parole.

- Jamie, Angel, Damien et Andrew. Ils sont rentrés ensembles à la fac et ils ne se sont plus quittés. Pendant 4 années je les avais tous à la maison. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ils rentraient de soirée à 4h du matin, ivres comme jamais et me vidaient le frigo avant de s'écrouler dans le salon.

- Qui sont Damien et Andrew ?

- Je suis étonnée que Jamie ne vous a pas encore présenté Damien, Damien Kent, il reste l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Si, je l'ai rencontré récemment, confirma Nikki. Et Andrew ?

- Le pauvre garçon a été tué alors qu'ils suivaient des soldats en Irak, en 2004. Nikki, est-ce que vous m'interrogez ? Fit Margaret avec un léger sourire.

- Désolée, déformation professionnelle, rougit l'inspectrice. Si je veux sortir Jameson de prison, je dois avoir toutes les informations possibles...et, pour le moment vous êtes ma seule source. Demain, j'irai voir Jamie, mais maintenant, je compte bien parler à Damien, ajouta-t-elle après un seconde de réflexions

- Oh Nikki ma chère, je pense que vous pouvez reporter ça à demain aussi, la stoppa l'actrice d'une main sur le bras

- Mais, plus vite..

- Il est déjà plus minuit, Nikki. Vous n'arriverez à joindre personne à cette heure là. Vous avez l'air épuisée, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge Star Wars accroché derrière Margaret pour se rendre compte qu'il était en effet, plus proche d'une heure du matin que de minuit. Avec un soupir, elle hocha la tête en direction de Margaret et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Rook, même si, dès le début du séjour, elle avait insisté pour installer ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis...qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé.

Elle se déshabilla et enfila la chemise que Rook avait laissé sur une chaise la veille. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais et elle ferait bien attention de ne pas laisser Margaret la voir habillée ainsi, mais ce soir, inquiète, secouée, chamboulée même, elle avait besoin de lui. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait être là, elle chercha à s'abîmer dans son odeur, s'allongea de son côté du lit, plongeant son nez dans son oreiller.

Et malgré la fatigue, l'épuisement, le sommeil ne vint pas. Les images de la scène de crime, qui était nulle part ailleurs qu'à l'étage en dessous, lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Elle tenta de reprendre toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Rook, tentant de se souvenir s'il avait mentionné ne serait-ce qu'une fois, en passant, le nom de Grifford ou le fait d'avoir été trahie. En vain.

Son esprit revint à l'interrogatoire...et l'aveu de Rook qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre, qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait entendu. Il était amoureux d'elle. Elle l'avait laissé tomber amoureux d'elle. Et quelques part, plus elle réfléchissait aux dernières semaines, aux derniers mois passer ensemble, plus elle se traitait d'idiote de ne pas l'avoir vu venir avant ce soir. Et idiote de l'avoir laisser faire. Elle n'était pas faite pour qu'on tombe amoureux d'elle. Et, elle n'était pas faite pour tomber amoureuse...ce qui c'était malheureusement produit, réalisa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna dans le lit, avec un soupire entre la frustration et la tristesse. La peur et l'inquiétude. Elle tenta de se vider l'esprit, de trouver quelques heures de sommeils, mais le visage à la fois inquiet et confiant de Rook, ne cessait de lui tourner dans la tête, accompagné de ses sourires, de ses regards, de sa voix, de son rire et de ses murmures, de ses soupirs et caresses qu'ils avaient partagé.

* * *

- L'orange te va mal au teint, tenta, sans succès, de plaisanter Nikki lorsqu'elle entra dans le parloir, uniquement occupé par Rook et un gardien.

- Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas ce matin, j'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus ! Merci Nik, plaisanta le journaliste à son tour, sans succès lui non plus. Je m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt ici, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main, à peine fût-elle assise sur la chaise inconfortable que lui offrait la prison du comté.

Tout en jouant avec ses doigts, elle l'observa attentivement. Il n'était pas rasé, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup moins soignés que d'habitude, et il n'avait clairement pas dormi de la nuit lui non plus. Mais ce qui la marqua le plus furent ses yeux. Ils étaient moins pétillants, moins espiègles et joueurs que d'habitude. Il y avait une trace de peur à l'intérieur, d'affection, et même d'amour, quand il la regardait et, elle en fût très étonnée, d'inquiétude, pour elle.

- Je suis flic, tu es célèbre, ça ouvre des portes, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il eut un sourire et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, mais fût retenue par les chaînes. Il exhala un soupir de frustration et se rejeta en arrière dans sa chaise.

- Tu vas sortir de là bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de le rassurer Nikki.

- Tu rigoles ? Se redressa Rook avec un sourire et un ton excité dans la voix. Je veux pas sortir ! En fait si, mais pas si vite, prend tout ton temps ! Tu imagines ce que je suis entrain de vivre là ?

- J'imaginais un enfer, mais il semblerait que je me trompe, grommela l'inspectrice.

- Non, enfin si, c'est l'enfer, approuva-t-il plus calmement, plus sombrement. et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Ils crient, ils pleurent. Tous les prisonniers...tous les nouveaux surtout, confia-t-il à mi-voix, fuyant le regard de Nikki. Les douches...je préfère ne pas t'en parler.

- Ils t'ont...commença Nikki horrifiée

- Non, non, non ! Rassure-toi, non ! Ils ne m'ont rien fait. Pas encore, murmura-t-il. Mais ça reste terrifiant.

Nikki laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu aussi excité ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'interroger après un silence.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est la première fois qu'un journaliste américain est lâché dans une prison américaine, en tant que prisonnier, sans l'administration pénitencier e pour cacher des informations. Je vais pouvoir écrire un article qui ne sera biaisé ni par le gouvernement qui veut se faire bien voir, ni par les prisonniers ou leurs avocat qui veulent apitoyer le public sur leur sort, ça peut me valoir le Pulizer ! Expliqua Rook avec passion, le sourire qu'il affichait lorsqu'il avait un grande idée, présent sur les lêvres. Le seul soucis, c'est qu'on aura pas l'occasion de tester les visites conjugales, ajouta-t-il avec son demi-sourire diablement sexy.

- Tu n'es pas le premier journaliste qui fini en prison, fit remarquer Nikki, ignorant son commentaire.

- Non, mais je suis le premier qui y restera pas assez longtemps pour perdre son objectivité, répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Nikki eu encore une fois le souffle coupée par la confiance en elle qu'affichait son sourire, son regard, chaque parcelle de son visage. Et par la passion de cet homme pour son métier qui, dans ce cas, frôlait même la stupidité ! Mais surtout, elle fût frappée par la manière dont il arrivait à positiver la moindre chose. Nikki aurait pu jurer que l'expression « Il n'y a pas de problèmes, que des opportunités » avait été inventée pour lui.

- Si tu veux que je te sorte de là rapidement, il va falloir que tu répondes à mes questions, commença, alors Nikki, qui avait des milliers de questions à lui poser, mais, malheureusement pas des milliers d'heures.

- J'ai toujours rêve de me retrouver en face de la redoutable lieutenant Heat, répliqua le journaliste avec un sourire coquin.

- Rook ! Admonesta Nikki, perdant, enfin, patience. Tu réalises que c'est sérieux ? Tu réalises que tout t'accuse, que, pour le moment, je n'ai pas un seul minuscule petit bout de piste pour t'innocenter ? Que je...

- Hey, calme-toi, je réalise, crois-moi, j'ai très bien compris ma situation quand je suis arrivé ici, coupa Rook d'une voix douce. Mais je sais que toi, tu vas me sortir de là.

- Pour ça, faut que tu travailles avec moi, Jamie, j'ai besoin d'informations.

- Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Ta mère est chez toi, elle t'embrasse d'ailleurs. Elle m'a raconté comment tu as rencontré Grifford, que vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Rook soupira et tenta de se passer la main dans les cheveux, oubliant les menottes et les chaînes qui l'enchainaient à la table. Il émit un léger grognement avant de se redresser sur sa chaise. D'une voix monocorde, il raconta :

- C'était en dernière année. On postulait tous pour des stages dans les meilleurs journaux du pays. J'avais une opportunité pour le National Géographic. Tu imagines, à peine 21 ans et bosser au NG ? Bref, j'avais écrit tout un reportage sur la faune méconnue new yorkaise, photo à l'appuie pour mon application. J'avais tout prêt et terminé. Je suis passé chez Angel et Andrew pour fêter ça avec eux, Damien, lui n'avait pas terminé. Lorsque je suis partie, j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié mon dossier chez eux. J'avais confiance en eux, je me suis donc pas fait de soucis, me disant que je récupèrerais le lendemain.

Il s'arrêta, avala difficilement sa salive, le souvenir visiblement encore douloureux pour lui. Nikki ne pu se retenir et lui attrapa la main, enlaça les doigts avec les siens.

- Quand je suis revenu le lendemain, mon dossier avait disparu. Trois jours après, on apprenait que Grifford était pris en stage au NG, finit-il avec un rire sans joie.

- Et ? Insista Nikki qui sentait bien que l'histoire n'était pas fini.

- Je l'ai confronté bien sûr, je lui ai hurlé dessus, il m'a répondu...il m'a pris de haut. Il m'a dit que je faisais trop confiance aux gens, que je devrais apprendre que le monde c'était pas une des pièces de ma pute de mère...

- Et tu l'as frappé...continua pour lui Nikki.

- Même pas, j'étais trop choqué. Je croyais qu'Angel adorait Mère. Il a continué, à se moquer, j'écoutais plus, j'entendais plus, j'étais vert de rage et Andrew me retenait tout juste pour que je ne le frappe pas. Damien tentait de raisonner Angel. J'ai fini par lui répondre, j'ai...hésita-t-il avant de reprendre, de la honte dans le regard...je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois que je le verrais, je le tuerai. Cette prochaine fois...c'était avec toi.

- Mon Dieu Rook, je te demande de m'aider, pas de t'enfoncer ! Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Nikki

- Tu préfères que je te mente ? S'énerva Rook.

- Non, non, désolée, s'excusa Nikki, reprenant son calme et les mains du journaliste, réalisant que des deux, elle avait la position la plus facile. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Plus rien jusqu'il y a deux jours. Il a fait sa carrière, j'ai fais la mienne, j'ai toujours fait attention de l'éviter, de tout faire pour ne plus en attendre parler. Visiblement il n'en a pas fait de même.

- Tu sais si Damien est restée en contact ? Demanda Nikki après une pause afin qu'ils se calment tous les deux.

- Pas au début. Il a pris mon partie. Mais, il y a une dizaine d'année, un peu moins peut-être, Grifford l'a contacté pour 'un article, un sujet sur lequel Damien avait déjà travaillé. Il avait de nouvelles infos, et voulait savoir s'il était possible qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Damien a hésité au début, par loyauté envers moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire affectueux.

- Et tu as autorisé Damien à travailler avec lui, combla Nikki avec un sourire tendre.

- Ouais, fit Rook en haussant les épaules. Cette histoire, c'était entre Angel et Moi. Damien n'avait aucune raison de se retrouver au milieu. Puis ce sujet leur a value un prix. Je ne sais plus lequel. Depuis, ils travaillent, travaillaient, ensemble de temps à autre à ce que je sais.

- Et comment ça se passait ?

- J'en sais rien, J'évitais le sujet, Damien en parle pas, sauf une fois de temps en temps pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours d'accord. Sinon, moi, je posais pas de question. Je le déteste toujours Nik'. Il m'a volé mon rêve, tu sais finit-il tristement.

Et oui, elle savait. Ils avaient passé des nuits entières à parler de ses voyages, de ses reportages, de ses ambitions, et souvent, le nom du magazine revenait dans la conversation. Avant ça, elle savait qu'il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour signer un article pour le National Geographic. Malheureusement, la concurrence était rude, et il n'y était jamais parvenue, malgré de multiples tentatives. Et, revoyant ses yeux brillants comme un enfant à Noël à chaque fois qu'il citait le journal, elle comprenait vraiment la rancœur et l'amertume durant toutes ses années.

- Jamie, tout ce que tu me racontes...commença Nikki

- ...ne fait que m'accabler, je sais...mais c'est la vérité, coupa Rook d'un ton désolée. Mais pourquoi j'aurais attendu 20 ans ? Ou que j'aurais fais ça moi-même alors que j'ai des contacts dans la mafia ? Ajouta-t-il avec véhémence.

- Je sais, Rook, je sais, cest pas moi que tu dois convaincre. Il faut que tu me donnes d'autres pistes.

- Parle à Damien. J'ai confiance en lui, il en saura plus sur le Grifford d'aujourd'hui que moi-même, lui conseilla-t-il.

Nikki hocha la tête mais Rook discerna vite qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il en profita pour l'observer plus en profondeur lui aussi, voyant bien qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir passer une nuit sans sommeil et sans repos. Elle s'était inquiétée. Pour lui, songea-t-il avec amertume. Il détestait la voir souffrir, quel qu'en soit la manière. Et que la cause de ses souffrances soient indirectement de sa faute le rongeait intérieurement.

- Nik ? Appela-t-il après quelques instants.

- Désolée...je réfléchissais. Damien saurait me dire si Grifford avait un casier ?

- Peut-être, je sais pas. Mais je suis sûr que Roach sauront eux, indiqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec gratitude et embarras. Elle s'était tellement persuadée depuis hier qu'elle était seule pour l'aider, qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle avait une équipe, à New York, qui n'attendait certainement qu'un appel pour leur apporter toute l'aide dont ils avaient besoin. Et même plus. Au fil des mois, le lien entres les trois hommes s'était forgée bien au-delà de celui de la collaboration, ou même de la camaraderie. Une profonde amitié s'était formée, et elles savait que chacun retournerait ciel et terre pour aider l'autre. Et, avec autant d'orgueil que d'embarras, elle savait qu'ils feraient même bien plus pour elle.

Nikki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un gardien l'interrompit.

- La visite est terminée inspecteur ! Dit-il avec un léger accent japonais.

- Une minute, demanda Nikki.

D'un signe de tête, l'asiatique lui accorda. Sans se faire prier, Rook lui attrapa les mains, et se pencha vers elle, collant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu fais attention à toi d'accord, murmura-t-il.

- C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça, dit-elle sur le même ton, lui volant un baiser chaste. Tu fais pas l'idiot d'accord ? J'ai pas envie de te faire sortir pour te retrouver à l'hôpital ensuite.

- Je suis persuadé que tu ferais une excellente infirmière, plaisanta Rook.

- Jamie, je suis sérieuse, ne provoque personne, ne cherche pas les ennuies

- Je cherche pas les ennuies, c'est les ennuies qui me trouvent corrigea le journaliste. Et c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

- Tu es plus en danger ici que moi, argua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se tue un instant, considérant sa réponse. Elle en profita de son silence et son calme pour lui caresser le visage et passer sa main dans les cheveux d'un geste tendre dont elle n'était pas coutumière.

- Nah, nia Rook avec un sourire. Je serais bien ici. J'ai déjà fait ami-ami avec un des gros bras. Il saura me protéger. Toi, tu n'auras personne, finit-il beaucoup plus sérieusement et clairement inquiet, avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

- J'ai remarqué, j'aurais jamais cru te dire cela un jour mais, tu me ma...

- C'est fini Lieutenant, vous devez partir maintenant, coupa le gardien asiatique, alors qu'un second travaillait déjà à détacher Rook pour le rapatrier vers sa cellule.

Tristement, Nikki le regarda s'éloigner, fortement poussé par le gardien. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte du parloir, et, les yeux dans les yeux, articula silencieusement un « toi aussi » qui serra encore plus le cœur de Nikki.

A peine sortie de la prison, et déjà au volant de la Ferrari de Rook, et la douleur quasi insupportable à l'épaule qui en découla lui faisant regretter fortement de ne pas avoir accepté que Margaret l'accompagne, sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas à voir son fils comme ça, Nikki téléphonait à son équipe de Choc, tout en se mettant en route pour la maison de Damien Kent.

* * *

**_Enfin de rendre à César ce qui lui appartient, je dois préciser que l'article cité existe vraiment. En 2010, il a été publié dans le NY Times et a été vraiment primé d'un prix Pulitzer dans cette catégorie. Il n'a, forcement, pas été écrit par Angel Grifford mais par Matt Richtel._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Toutes mes excuses les plus profondes pour l'attente entre les deux chapitres. C'était pas prévu que cela soit si long, j'ai juste eu quelques problèmes pour l'écrire. Writer's Block, disent les anglais. Je vous remercie encore une fois tous et toutes pour les commentaires et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et qui, à vos yeux, vaut le coup d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Je vais tenter de pas refaire le même coup pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 4**_

En les observant de loin, on pouvait penser que les inspecteurs Ochoa et Raley étaient tranquillement assis à leur bureau, remplissant les papiers de leurs dernières affaires, échangeant parfois quelques informations sur l'enquête. Mais, si, discrètement, comme le ferait une mouche ou une petite souris, on s'approchait et les écoutait plus attentivement, il était question de tout autre chose, d'une toute autre histoire, qui pour eux, avait bien plus d'importances que toutes celles qu'ils pouvaient avoir eu autrefois, qu'ils pouvaient avoir maintenant, ou qu'ils pourraient avoir dans le futur.

- Tu l'appelles, toi, tu es son chouchou, elle ne te tuera pas, murmura Raley à son partenaire, tout en s'épongeant le front;

Ochoa secoua la tête avec une grimace. Sa dernière rencontre avec un suspect avait laissé son cou un peu raide. Il refusait de porter sa minerve puisqu'elle n'était pas indispensable d'après son médecin personnel, et il voulait à tout prix éviter les moqueries et les mauvaises blagues, et surtout, paraître vulnérable et faible devant un suspect n'était jamais une bonne idée. Donc, même s'il était tout sauf heureux de cet état de fait, ça avait parfois ses avantages. L'un d'eux était les massages que Lauren lui prodiguait secrètement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient, même si tout le commissariat était au courant de leur petite histoire.

Un autre de ses avantages était qu'il avait sous la main une parfaite excuse pour éviter certaines corvées difficiles. La corvée en question était de téléphoner à leur dure-à-cuire de boss pour savoir comment elle prenait les événements de la nuit dernière. L'arrestation de Rook avait fait la une des journaux et depuis, Roach se disputaient pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de montrer leur soutien à leur boss, et donc, par la même, sous-entendre qu'elle pourrait peut-être être plus vulnérable que d'habitude ET se mêler de sa vie privée. Et autant ils étaient inquiets et curieux, autant ils n'avaient réellement envie d'être celui qui passerait le coup de fil.

- Je suis blessé, mec, tu vas pas faire ça à un homme blessé, ça serait cruel, rétorqua donc le latino.

- Raison de plus, raisonna Raley, tu pourras jouer la carte du grand blessé si elle le prend très très mal.

- Okay, Okay, mais si c'est moi qui appelle, tu me paies le déjeuner, soupira son ami.

- Marché conclu ! Accepta tout sourire Raley. Il préférait perdre quelques dizaines de dollars plutôt de se soumettre à l'ire de sa patronne.

Mais son sourire disparu très vite lorsque son téléphone sonna, avec la sonnerie dédiée à Nikki Heat. Et c'est celui de Ochoa qui réapparu !

- Le déjeuner est pour toi ! Avertit Raley en attrapant son téléphone.

Il salua d'un « Raley » avant de mettre son téléphone sur haut-parleur afin qu'Ochoa profite aussi de la conversation, et, si besoin, qu'ils supportent à deux la mauvaise humeur de leur chef. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il souffre seul. Et, comme on disait, un partenariat dans la police, c'est comme le mariage, c'est pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire.

- Bonjour les gars, salua Nikki, bien consciente qu'ils étaient trois dans cette conversation téléphonique.

Roach se regardèrent, étonnés par le ton hésitant qu'ils entendaient dans la voix de l'inspectrice. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle semblait tout sauf sûre d'elle-même. Et un même sentiment de culpabilité s'empara des deux hommes. Ils auraient dû appeler dès que possible et non s'amuser comme des adolescents attardés qui ont peur de la maîtresse.

- Comment ça va chef ? S'enquit alors Ochoa avec, lui aussi, quelques hésitations dans la voix.

- J'imagine que vous avez entendu, soupira Nikki.

- Ouais, Rook arrêté pour meurtre, est-ce qu'il...commença l'irlandais.

- Je vais faire semblant de ne pas vous avoir entendu commencer à poser cette question, coupa durement Nikki. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a pas pu faire ça!

Ochoa envoya un gifle derrière la tête de Raley avec un regard réprobateur et un mouvement de tête clairement désabusé, et s'essuya la main pleine de la sueur de son coéquipier, avec un grimace de dégoût. Raley haussa les épaules, désolé, contrit. Mais les deux inspecteurs savaient qu'ils étaient d'accord sur un point, ils étaient prêts à faire confiance jusqu'à l'enfer, et même au delà, à Nikki Heat. Si elle disait que Rook n'y était pour rien, alors, pour eux, c'était la vérité, aussi sur que des faits établis, aussi évident que des preuves.

Même si, par eux-même, ils auraient peut-être besoin d'un peu plus de preuves pour le croire. Rook était peut-être leur ami, mais ils avaient désormais passé assez de temps à la criminelle pour savoir que, avec les bonnes circonstances – ou plutôt les mauvaises dans ce cas – quiconque était capable de meurtre. Rook y compris. Mais, eux, ne couchaient pas avec le journaliste et ils avaient bien conscience que c'était bien plus difficile, voire impossible de rester objectif envers la personne que vous aimez. Même si Heat ne leur avait jamais avoué être amoureuse du journaliste, les rares moments de détentes qu'ils passaient tout les quatre, les rares fois où ils avaient vu les deux tourtereaux en tant que couple, et non collègues, où ils avaient découvert une Nikki plus joyeuse, plus heureuse et ouverte et même capable de gestes d'affections -certes rares, mais bien présents – en public, ses rares moments valaient bien plus que des mots pour prouver que c'était bien de l'amour qu'il y avait entre ces deux là.

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le téléphone alors que Nikki reprenait la conversation.

- Ecoutez les gars, je sais que vous devez être particulièrement occupés en ce moment mais...

- Pas tant que ça, s'empressa de nier Ochoa, ignorant la pile de paperasse derrière laquelle un enfant de 4 ans aurait pu se cacher.

- Ouais, les criminels de New York semble être en repos cet été, confirma Raley, ignorant, pour sa part, que la criminalité était en voie de battre des records et qu'ils n'avaient pas été capable de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une mâtiné de congés depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Je suis peut-être dans les Hamptons, mais je lis les journaux, rétorqua Nikki, un sourire dans la voix qui démentait son ton agacé.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard penaud alors que Nikki continuait.

- Mais je salue le sentiment, reprit-elle plus doucement. Vous l'avez compris, j'ai besoin de votre aide, annonça, très vite, Nikki.

Elle détestait demander l'aide des autres, avoir l'impression de dépendre de quelqu'un pour avancer. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas le choix, alors pour Rook, et peut-être que pour lui, elle était capable de mettre cette aversion de côté.

- Tout ce que vous voulez boss, répondit Roach d'une seule et même voix.

- Dès que vous avez un moment de libre, j'aimerai que vous m'envoyez le maximum d'informations possibles sur Angel Grifford.. Raley, je t'ai envoyé un e-mail avec tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher sur lui, et sur toute l'affaire. Vous pouvez partir de là, annonça Nikki.

A ces mots, Raley sortit son ordinateur de veille et découvrit, en effet, un e-mail venant de sa patronne avec, en pièce-jointe, un résumé de l'affaire Rook. Il se trouvait devant une version numérique de leur célèbre tableau de meurtre. Visiblement, Heat avait commencé à enquêter de son côté et n'avait pas fait de détail lorsqu'elle lui avait envoyé les documents.

- Bien reçu chef, on vous rappelle dès qu'on a des informations.

- Merci les gars

Et, sans un mot de plus, Nikki mit fin à la conversation. Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent un moment, pensa la même chose mais aucun n'osant l'exprimer à haute voix. Elle avait été au fait. Elle avait fait au plus vite. Elle ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de poser la moindre question. Ils avaient peut-être quelques informations sur le meurtre en lui-même désormais. Mais ce qui les intéressait réellement, ce pourquoi ils avaient passé leur temps à débattre et se disputer, ça, ils ne l'avaient même pas effleuré. Et vu le ton de Nikki et la tournure de leur conversation, ils savaient qu'il faudrait être plus que fou et inconscient pour rappeler pour s'enquérir de l'état d'esprit de leur amie. Et puisqu'ils n'étaient ni fous ni inconscients, mais justement conscient que la meilleure manière qu'ils auraient pour soutenir Heat serait de l'aider dans son enquête personnelle, ils mirent leur inquiétude en veilleuse. Et, comme deux frères d'armes, en un regard, ils se comprirent. Ils comprirent qu'ils avaient pris la même décision.

- Je vais voir Lauren, savoir si elle peut nous dénicher le rapport d'autopsie, annonça Ochoa

- Lauren hein ? Releva Raley avec un sourire en coin, s'amusant comme un petit fou, comme à chaque fois que la langue de son ami fourchait.

- La ferme ! Grommela le latino.

- Tu as de la chance qu'on ait autre chose à faire mon ami, taquina tout de même Raley. De mon côté, pendant que tu vas draguer à la morgue – et si tu veux mon avis, c'est glauque et morbide - je sors son casier, ses renseignements financiers et téléphoniques, ajouta-t-il en se baissant pour éviter une stylo volant violemment en sa direction. Dès que tu remontes on va voir Montrose et on trouve une sacrée bonne excuse pour obtenir un congés.

- Et profites-en pour changer de chemise, on dirait que tu sors de ta douche, lança Ochoa pour se venger !

Sans un mot de plus, et avec un regard noir à son collègue, Ochoa partie en direction de la morgue, tandis que Raley, dépité, se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour suivre le conseil de son collègue, avant de lui-même se mettre au boulot et de se connectait au serveur de la police pour récolter le maximum d'information sur leur victime.

Malgré l'affluence sur les routes, le latino fit le chemin en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « officier de police ». Il était tout aussi motivé par la visite impromptue au Docteur Parry que par la fraicheur qui lui offrirait la morgue. Et en plein été, à New York, il n'allait certainement pas cracher dessus.

C'est donc avec un sourire soulagé qu'il rentra dans l'antre agréablement fraiche du docteur Parry. Il ne vit personne en vue à l'exception du cadavre d'une jeune homme avec – étonnamment – un pieu dans le cœur, allongé sur la table d'autopsie. Sans lever un sourcil, ni même s'arrêter sur cette découverte des plus inhabituelles, il avait en avait vu d'autre depuis qu'il était rentré à la crim', Ochoa se dirigea doucement vers le petit bureau de la médecin légiste. Cette dernière avait le téléphone bloqué entre sa joue et son épaule, ses deux mains occupées à réunir les feuilles que son imprimante crachait. Sans un mot, Ochoa s'approcha d'elle, embrassa sa tempe avant de lui libérer les mains du fichier.

Elle le remercia avec un sourire, reprit le téléphone dans sa main droite avant de s'installer devant l'ordinateur et de lancer d'autres impressions. Ochoa tenta d'écouter la conversation, mais vu que le jargon médico-légal était de mise, et qu'il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur dix, il préféra se concentrer sur les papiers qui sortaient de la machine. Et eut un large sourire lorsqu'il reconnu le nom de la victime sur ce qui s'avérait être un rapport d'autopsie. Gloire aux femmes, pensa-t-il, elles comprendront toujours plus rapidement, prendront toujours des initiatives plus vite que les hommes.

- J'imagine que tu as ce que tu venais chercher, dit Lauren dès qu'elle eut terminé sa conversation téléphonique.

- Yep, comment tu as fais si vite ?

- Le légiste là-bas est un de mes anciens camarades, dès que l'info a fait la une hier soir je lui ai téléphoné, lui demandant une copie du rapport d'autopsie d'Angel Grifford. Ce que tu as entre les mains.

- Ça dit quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout en lisant, ou plutôt tentant de lire, les conclusions du docteur Bergot

- Exsanguination, dû à plusieurs coup de couteaux, répondit Lauren en lisant sa propre copie. L'analyse toxicologique est intéressante, ajouta-t-elle après un silence. L'homme avait de l'alcool dans le sang, assez pour qu'il soit considéré fin bourré.

- A cette heure là ? S'étonna Ochoa lisant l'heure du décès.

- Il était vacances et journaliste. Et s'il y a une profession qui sait boire, à part les médecins, c'est bien les journaleux ! Commenta Lauren.

Ochoa sembla pondérer cette affirmation quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête comme pour confirmer les dire de la jeune légiste. Il arrangea une dernière fois les pages et ferma sa copie du dossier.

- Autres choses ? S'enquit-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers la sortie

- Pas pour le moment, j'étudie ça plus en profondeur et je t'appelle si je trouve quelque chose.

- Appelle Nikki plutôt, on va tout lui faire passer, c'est elle qui fait cette enquête. Nous, on aide juste d'ici, conseilla-t-il.

- Tu l'as eu ? Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda alors Lauren, le ton beaucoup plus inquiet et beaucoup moins professionnel que pour le reste de l'échange.

- Heat est Heat. Elle n'a pas répondu à la question, elle est restée professionnelle. Faut être une femme ou s'appeler Rook pour savoir déterminer son humeur en un coup de fil de 2 minutes.

Lauren roula les yeux à cette affirmation, mais ne pu totalement en vouloir au latino. Elle savait que son amie était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions et, en effet, seuls quelques initiés pouvaient lire en elle. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle était heureuse de la réponse que lui donner Ochoa. Et comme s'il avait senti l'agacement de la jeune femme, ce dernier compléta rapidement sa réponse.

- Ceci dit, elle nous a demandé de l'aide. Si ça peut nous indiquer quelque chose c'est que non, elle n'est pas au top. Tu devrais l'appeler, elle te parlera.

- Que tu crois, en ce moment Nikki Heat est en mission. Mission de la première importance pour elle. Et tu la connais, elle préfère retourner ça trente ans dans sa tête, et venir me trouver et tout me raconter une fois que tout est terminé plutôt que de se confier et demander des conseils. Si je l'appelle maintenant je ne tirerais rien d'elle a part une discussion à propos d'autopsie, de rapport toxicologique et autres trucs du même acabit.

Ochoa ne pu s'empêcher d'approuver ses dire. Et pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait été le témoin bien involontaire, et bien inconfortable, d'une discussion entres filles version Nikki Heat. Cela c'était produit peu de temps après que Nikki soit sortie de l'hôpital, le bras en écharpe et un journaliste inquiet et sur protecteur sur le dos. Quatre jours après, alors qu'il partageait une très douce et surtout très torride soirée avec Lauren dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, Nikki avait débarqué, bien sûr sans prévenir. Il avait dû passer la soirée, trois heures entières!, à moitié nu, caché dans l'armoire, puisqu'il fallait passer par la chambre pour accéder à la salle de bain, à écouter Heat expliquer tout son processus de pensé et le pourquoi elle avait accepté la proposition de Rook de passer sa convalescence dans les Hamptons, et expliquer à Lauren pourquoi toutes les hésitations, les craintes, réfutations ou les doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir étaient infondées. Lauren n'avait eu qu'à interjeter quelques « tout à fait » et « ça fait des semaines que je te le dis » de temps à autres. Ochoa avait trouvé ça à la fois fortement déstabilisant et intéressant. Et il aurait été amusé de voir, ou plutôt d'entendre, sa patronne ainsi s'il n'avait pas été à moitié nu dans une putain d'armoire.

C'est tout à ses pensées qu'il amorça son départ lorsqu'il sentit une main qu'il connaissait et appréciait beaucoup le retenir par l'épaule.

- Tu n'oublies rien ? Demanda-t-elle un ton coquin.

- Ha oui, Merci Lauren, tu es géniale, répondit-il, le ton désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- Merci, mais je ne parlais pas de ça, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Et, sans entendre que l'inspecteur comprenne, enfin, de lui même, la jeune femme se pencha et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Pour te porter chance, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle va, ajouta-t-elle en se détachant et lui tapant légèrement les fesses, va aider ton chef à laver le nom de notre journaliste préféré.

Et, avec un sourire, et le pas, l'esprit et le cœur un peu plus légers, Ochoa obéit, et regagna sa voiture et son travail.

Cependant, il regretta amèrement la fraicheur de la morgue et son odeur aseptisé lorsqu'il arriva dans la chaleur étouffante et l'odeur de sueur qu'imprégnaient l'air ambiant du commissariat. A peine s'était-il assis sur sa chaise que le Raley débarqua à ses côtés.

- J'ai tous les documents, il va falloir qu'on les épluche. Le problème, c'est qu'on va avoir besoin de temps, et qu'on ne peut pas faire ça ici, exposa le jeune irlandais.

- Tu sais quoi mec, ma nuque, franchement, je le sens mal, je pense pas que ça va faire du bon si je bosse aujourd'hui, se plaint soudainement Ochoa.

- Quoi ? Mais tu...

Je pense demander la fin de ma journée...et demain à Montrose, tu sais pour me remettre, coupa le latino avec un regard appuyé. Et mec, sans Heat et moi, l'équipe elle est réduite qu'à toi. Puis, tu avais pas cette vieille blessure à la cheville qui te lançait ce matin ?

Comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir, Raley laissa échapper un large sourire avant que le coude pointu de Ochoa dans ses côtes le rappelle à l'ordre. La grimace de douleur qu'il fît alors qu'il caressaait sa cheville n'était, elle, contrairement à la douleur dans sa jambe, pas feinte.

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on prenne quelques uns de ses jours de congés dont on a une belle collection, annonça-t-il. Un peu de repos fera le plus grand bien à ma cheville.

- Allons voir Montrose

Les deux inspecteurs se dirigèrent en direction du bureau de leur capitaine, Raley boitant légèrement, Ochoa la tête bien droite, plus rigide que jamais.

Le capitaine Montrose retint un sourire lorsqu'il vit les deux inspecteurs s'approcher puis entrer dans son bureau et s'assoir bien plus lourdement que nécessaire dans les chaises lui faisant face.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène messieurs ? Demanda alors le capitaine sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

- Et bien chef, commença nerveusement Raley, vous voyez aujourd'hui...je sais pas, je suis pas bien...

- Ma blessure au cou va mal Monsieur, coupa Ochoa avec un regard noir à l'adresse de son partenaire. Ça ne guéri pas aussi vite que je l'avais espère. Je crois que j'ai présumé de mes forces et de ma capacité de récupération. Je pense que, finalement, je vais suivre les conseils du médecin et prendre la fin de la journée et la journée de demain si vous me l'autorisez, Monsieur.

Il avait bien conscience qu'il avait utilisé deux fois le mot « monsieur », dans sa phrase, mais même s'il le cachait mieux que Raley, il était tout aussi nerveux. Des congés comme ça, sans préavis, surtout après avoir refusé pas plus tard que la veille un congés maladie, c'était des plus suspects et surtout pratiquement certain que cela ne serait pas accordé.

- Je vois, fit Montrose avec le ton le plus neutre qui soit, et vous Raley, c'est quoi votre soucis ?

- La cheville Monsieur. Depuis ma chute au musée l'an dernier, dès qu'il fait trop humide ça va pas, elle devient raide et je boite. Je pourrais travailler, bien sûr, mais sans les inspecteurs Heat ni Ochoa, je sers un peu à rien, surtout que je ne peux pas rejoindre une équipe pour seulement une journée et demi répondit l'irlandais avec un débit un peu plus rapide que d'habitude, sa sueurs plus présente que jamais et la voix un peu plus aïgu.

- Bien, soupira le capitaine. Puisque vous êtes tout les deux blessés, bizarrement au même moment, il semblerait que la malchance ce soit abattue sur vous deux. Qui suis-je pour me battre contre la malchance ? De plus, dit-il très vite avant que l'un des deux hommes intervienne, messieurs, vous avez beaucoup bossé et vous avez fait un sacrée bon boulot, surtout depuis que Heat est en congés maladie. Vous méritez du repos. J'accède donc à votre demande.

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire et, discrètement, sous leur chaise, ils « nourrirent l'oiseau », leur propre manière de se féliciter, leur personnalisation du « top-là , mec! ».

- Allez, prenez vos affaires et sortez de là, je ne veux plus vous voir dans cet immeuble pour les prochaines 48h, ordonna leur supérieur.

Sans ajouter un seul mot, les deux hommes se levèrent, sans oublier de mimer leurs blessures de guerre, pressés de sortir et de se mettre au boulot. Alors qu'ils atteignirent la porte, la voix du capitaine les rappelèrent.

- La prochaine fois messieurs, et j'espère vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, trouvez une autre excuse. Je vous ai tout les deux vu travailler jusqu'à épuisement dans des états de santé bien plus grave ! Allez, ouste, sortez de ma vue, leur dit-il encore une fois, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent, étonnés, et quelques peu coupables et penauds d'être prit en flagrant délit de mensonges, alors qu'ils étaient persuadés avoir si bien réussi leur coup.

- Oh, arrêtez, soupira Montrose exaspérait, vous pensez vraiment qu'on m'a nommé capitaine parce que j'avais une belle moustache ?

Ce gardant de répondre à cette question des plus rhétoriques, Roach dégarpirent du bureau de Montrose, prirent à peine le temps de récupérer leurs affaires et s'en allèrent aussi vite que leur fausse blessure le leur permettaient.

Sans un regard, Roach se décidèrent d'un commun accord pour aller travailler ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre, mais dans leur bar favori, dans celui où, avec Heat et Rook ils avaient bu tant de bières, ri tant de fou rire et vu, semaines après semaines, petit à petit, leur chef baisser son armure de justicière sans état d'âme et pour laisser apparaître la femme douce, joyeuse et surtout heureuse qu'elle devenait au contact de Rook. Là-bas, ils se sentiraient plus proche de Nikki et Jameson, plus proche de leurs amis, plus proche de leur équipe.

Sans un mot, juste avec une bière pour se rafraîchir et se désaltérer les deux hommes épluchèrent un à un les fichiers que Raley avait imprimé. Leur mine concentrés évitèrent les questions qu'aurait pu se poser le staff qui avait l'habitude de les recevoir à 4, et non à deux. Ils ne furent pas déranger, même leur serveur habituel n'osa poser la moindre question, même si ses yeux, parlaient pour lui. Il en crevait peut-être d'envie mais il tenait à sa vie et sa bonne santé donc s'abstint de poser la moindre question.

Les dossiers, pour le moment, ne leurs révélaient pas grand chose. Grifford n'avait aucun mouvement suspect sur son compte, seul l'absence d'une location de chambre d'hôtel dans les Hamptons était une information valable à retransmettre à Heat. Il devait connaître quelqu'un sur place chez qui il logeait. Son casier judiciaire ne révélait que quelques arrestations pour trouble à l'ordre public, le plus souvent lors de manifestations, sans condamnation.

Ils étaient entrain d'éplucher les relevés téléphoniques lorsque Ochoa recracha la gorgée de bière qu'il était entrain de boire, avec un « ENFIN ». Il semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose, une piste pour savoir où commencer.

- Hey, ça va ? S'enquit Raley

- Ouais, ouais Rales, attends deux minutes, fit distraitement Ochoa en attrapant un surligneur rose.

Il venait de noter un numéro de portable qui revenait plusieurs fois dans la colonne des appels émis. Plusieurs fois et étaient très réguliers. Il le surligna à chaque fois et compta pas moins d'une quarantaine d'appels ses deux derniers mois à ce numéro. Ce qui était bizarre, et qui avait attiré son attention, c'est que la personne n'appelait jamais. Il montra sa trouvaille à Raley qui pâlit d'un seul coup.

- Je te jure cette fois c'est toi qui appelle Heat, grogna l'irlandais en sortant son portable.

- Yo, Rales, ça va pas qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Ochoa, clairement confus par le comportement de son coéquipier.

- Attends 30 secondes.

Raley tapa le numéro surligné sur son portable avant de tourner l'écran vers Ochoa. Les yeux de ce dernier s'élargirent jusqu'à arriver à la taille de soucoupes volantes. De surprise, l'air sembla déserter complètement ses poumons, et, dans un mouvement de nervosité, ses mains passèrent sur son crâne rasé.

Là, sous ses yeux, en dessous du numéro, le nom du propriétaire s'affichait : Jameson Rook.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Nikki Heat gara la Ferrari dans l'allée de la maison grandiose de Damien Kent. Plus qu'une maison, c'était un manoir. A peine le moteur s'arrêta-t-il de tourner qu'elle fût accueillie par l'aboiement de deux dobermans. Une fois la première frayeur passée, Nikki elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'image. Un détective, dans une Ferrari rouge, accueilli aux portes d'un manoir par deux dobermans. Ça faisait très _Magnum_ tout ça. Son sourire s'éteint lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était une réflexion qui était plutôt du domaine de Rook que d'elle même, et que ce dernier aurait joué le rôle d'Higgins et aurait appelé les chiens Zeus et Apollon.

Et qu'elle fût pas son étonnement quand elle entendit la voix d'une femme ordonner aux chiens de se coucher en utilisant exactement ces noms. Une fois les animaux calmés et repartis dans leur niche, Nikki descendit de la voiture et rejoignit la femme au milieu de l'allée.

Cette dernière devait avoir la soixante, les cheveux grisonnants et son uniforme ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination quant en son rôle dans cette maison. Elle était la « Higgins », de ce manoir.

- Sérieusement, Zeus et Apollon ?, demanda Nikki, encore stupéfaite.

- Oui, sourit la gouvernante, Monsieur Kent est un admirateur des aventures de Thomas Magnum.

Si, un jour, elle s'était posée la question du pourquoi Rook et Kent s'entendaient aussi bien, elle venait d'entendre la réponse. Aussi puéril l'un que l'autre.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider Mademoiselle...? repris la femme.

- Heat, Nikki Heat, j'aimerai parler à Monsieur Kent, s'il vous plait, se présenta l'inspectrice.

- Il n'est malheureusement pas là pour le moment, mademoiselle. Et il en reviendra pas avant tard dans la nuit si ce n'est demain matin, lui indiqua la gouvernante.

- Oh...j'aimerai vraiment lui parler, c'est assez urgent, existerait-il un moyen de le joindre ?

- Pourrais-je en connaître la raison ?

La dame se braquait, constata Nikki. Derrière le caractère affable et le sourire accueillant, il était bien possible qu'elle fût le troisième doberman de la maisonnée. En même temps, tenta de se raisonner Nikki, c'était son rôle, en partie pourquoi elle était employée. Elle ne resterait pas bien longtemps en place si elle donnait au premier inconnu qui demandait des informations sur son employeur. Malgré tout, ça n'empêchait pas l'inspectrice de trouver ça extrêmement agaçant.

- Je...je suis la petite-amie de Jameson Rook, j'aurais aimé discuter avec Damien des...évènements de la nuit dernière. Damien...il est la seule personne que je connaisse en dehors de Jamie ici, expliqua Nikki, entra dans le rôle de la petite-copine déboussolée qui avait besoin de l'épaule, d'un ami pour pleurer. Pas du tout son caractère, loin de là, mais Madame « Higgins » ne pouvait pas le savoir.

- Oh ma pauvre, je comprends, répondit la gouvernante, en changeant de comportement, passant du Doberman prêt à mordre à la maman prête à consoler d'un câlin, d''un baiser et d'un bol de chocolat chaud. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire où il est. Depuis qu'on a appris la nouvelle, Damien est plutôt choqué lui aussi. Il est parti il y a moins d'une heure, sans dire où il allait. Il a même laissé son portable ici.

- Il y a donc une chance qu'il repasse ici avant demain non ?

- Non, il a pris ses affaires pour ce soir. Damien a une ...boite de nuit, dirons-nous, dans le centre. Il y passe ses soirées et la moitié de sa nuit, et il a emporté tout ce dont il avait besoin avec lui, il ne compte pas repasser par ici. Mais vous le trouverez là-bas ce soir. Il y est souvent vers 22h.

- Et vous avez aucune idée d'où il pourrait être maintenant, c'est que ça serait assez urgent, pressa Nikki

- Non, il n'avait pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous aider ma petite, répondit la vieille dame avec un sourire tendre. Tentez la boite ce soir, je suis sûre que vous l'y trouverez.

Nikki soupira mais abandonna. La gouvernante semblait sincèrement ne pas savoir où trouver Damien à ce moment. Et quand bien même elle le saurait, il était clair maintenant qu'elle ne lui dirait pas, et Nikki n'avait rien en son pouvoir pour l'y obliger. Elle prit cependant le nom et l'adresse de l'établissement et se promit d'y faire un tour dans la soirée, en attendant, elle avait dû travail qui l'attendait.

Après avoir salué une dernière fois la gouvernante, Nikki remonta dans sa voiture en direction du commissariat. Si elle voulait faire les choses biens, elle devait interroger elle-même les mêmes personnes que les flics locaux avait interrogé, c'est à dire ces fameux témoins qui plaçaient Grifford en vie chez Rook, sur sa terrasse juste avant le meurtre. Qui avaient témoigné avoir aussi vu Rook.

Le problème avec ce plan, c'est qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui ils étaient. Et le seul moyen d'obtenir des noms c'était de se procurer le rapport de police. Elle n'y aurait certainement pas accès avec un claquement de doigts, ni avec son beau sourire. Cependant, la police locale avait un point faible. Un point faible qui s'appelait Harris, un bleu qui semblait particulièrement sensible à son charme. Et les bleus, c'est bien connu, font toujours des erreurs de débutants, comme donner un dossier sensé être classé, à une collègue, même si ladite collègue avait des liens très privées et intimes avec l'accusé. C'est le genre d'erreur que pouvait faire un bleu. Du moins, c'est ce que Nikki espérait lorsqu'elle se gara sur le parking du commissariat.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle vit les uniformes et flics occupaient comme des fourmis, naviguant d'un bureau à une salle d'interrogatoire, d'une salle d'interrogatoire aux cellules de gardes à vue, lorsqu'elle vit l'agitation, des hommes menottes aux poignets ou des équipes se préparer à intervenir, Nikki sentit un sentiment de réconfort monter en elle. Très ironique, au vue de la gravité, de la violence et de la tristesse des lieux, mais c'était familier, c'était son univers, là où elle se sentait chez elle, à sa place. Et c'est bien ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment.

Personne ne fît spécialement attention à elle et Nikki en profita pour rejoindre les bureaux de la criminelle, et plus spécialement celui de Harris qu'elle reconnu au fait qu'il était bien rangé, sans objet personnel, avec une seule photo, lui-même entouré de ses parents. Mais même sans cette photo elle aurait deviné. Seul un bleu a un bureau aussi bien rangé. Elle trouva un peu bizarre que personne ne lui demande rien, et elle comptait bien faire remarquer cette négligence, qui pouvait avoir de très graves conséquences, à ses collègues. Mais plus tard. Quand elle sera sûre qu'elle n'aurait plus à en profiter.

Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes d'attentes, Nikki fatigua et commença à s'assoir dans le fauteuil. A peine eut-elle amorcé son geste que l'inspecteur Harris fit son arrivée. Elle le vit rater un pas dès qu'il l'aperçu et Nikki ne pu retenir un petit sourire. Ouais son plan allait marcher, comme sur des roulettes.

- Lieutenant Heat, salua Harris

- Inspecteur Harris, imita Nikki avec son meilleur sourire séducteur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, lorsque elle vit un sourire désabusé se peindre sur le visage du jeune policier. Elle fût d'autant plus confuse lorsque ce dernier se pencha vers elle, proche de son visage. Il fît semblant de s'occuper avec un dossier sur son bureau, alors qu'il murmura.

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie Heat, ne jouez pas avec moi. Je sais ce que vous voulez, chuchota-t-il.

Il se releva, et déconcerta Heat encore plus alors qu'il afficha à son tour un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. C'était pas une réussite, mais au moins, il essayait.

- Oui, je prendrais volontiers un café avec vous, Nikki, dit-il d'une voix normale, toujours avec ce maudit sourire. Je vais pouvoir prendre une pause d'ici dix minutes. Attendez-moi au café au bout de le rue.

Sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais consciente que le rendez-vous qu'il lui donnait n'avait rien d'innocent ni même de personnel, qu'il s'agissait de leur affaire, elle rentra dans son jeu. Alors, avec toujours ce même sourire, allant même jusqu'à serrait le bras du jeune homme, elle acquiesça d'une signe de tête et sortit du commissariat pour rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous.

Nikki finissait sa première tasse de café lorsque Harris la rejoignit, un porte document en cuir sous le bras. Il s'assit en face d'elle, commanda un café, avant de la regarder intensément. Après plusieurs secondes, il ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir avant de prendre la parole.

- Autant j'aimerai que ceci soit un rendez-vous romantique, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais sachez, Heat, que si un jour vous vous ennuyez de Rook, je suis là, commença-t-il.

- Noté, sourit Nikki. Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi acceptez-vous d'être là ? Interrogea-t-elle intriguée.

- Parce que je suis peut-être un bleu, je suis peut-être nouveau, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Je vous admire, Heat, et j'ai foi en vous. Plus qu'en mon partenaire, avoua-t-il en rougissant. Vous m'avez dît que nous avons arrêté un innocent, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je n'arrivais pas à songer que vous pouviez vous tromper, que vous pourriez être aussi aveuglée par vos sentiments. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai un peu fouillé, posé quelques questions et ce que j'ai trouvé m'a poussé à remettre en doute nos conclusions.

- Donc, vous dîtes que Rook est innocent ? Se réjouit, Nikki. Elle avait un flic de son côté, un qui avait accès à tout.

- Non. Il reste mon principal...et seul suspect. Mais j'admets que Foollan a été trop vite dans son enquête, que sa mérite de fouiller un peu plus loin. J'ai peut-être trop lu de policier, mais je trouve ça trop simple. De plus Foollan n'est pas plus objectif que vous envers Rook, révéla le jeune inspecteur.

Nikki fronça les sourcils en entendant les dire de son jeune collègue. Alors les accusions de Rook étaient fondées.

- Que s'est-il passé entre Rook et Foollan ? Demanda alors Nikki.

- Il y a quelques années, Foollan a fait une bavure. Lors d'un flagrant délit de cambriolage, il a tiré sur un gamin qui n'était pas armée. Le gamin est mort. Il s'en est sorti parce que tous ses collègues ont témoigné en sa faveur. Tous on dit que la victime avait une arme. Il y a deux ans, Rook enquêtait sur un tout autre sujet, et à découvert une vidéo de ce drame. La vidéo montrait que Foollan avait paniqué et tiré bien trop vite. Foollan a arrêté Rook sur un prétexte fallacieux et a tenté de l'intimider. Ça n'a pas suffit et Rook a publié la vidéo et l'information. Foollan et plusieurs collègues ont été suspendus pendant plusieurs semaine. Foollan encore plus puisqu'il avait arrêté Rook pour rien. Depuis, Rook n'est pas en odeur de sainteté au commissariat. Pour tout vous dire, nous ne sommes qu'une poignée à ne pas condamner Rook sans procès pour le meurtre de Grifford. Ils sont tous bien content d'avoir enfin eut la peau de leur ennemi.

- Donc personne n'est prêt à regarder à deux fois cette enquête, résuma Nikki

- Sauf vous et moi. Mais j'avoue, j'ai tout relu, témoignage, rapport et tout, et je ne vois pas comment Rook peut être innocent. Tout colle. Tout colle trop bien même, c'est là où ça me dérange, avoua Harris.

- Comment ça trop bien ?

- Écoutez, je suis pas dans le métier depuis longtemps, et j'admets je viens tout juste de passer au grade d'inspecteur, mais quand même, c'est bien la première fois qu'on a toutes les preuves qu'ils nous faut, tous les témoignages dont on a besoin sans même avoir besoin de chercher. C'est parfait. Trop parfait !, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment si quelqu'un avait mis tout ça en place pour piéger Rook ? Insinua Nikki.

- Exactement, mais je ne vois pas comment. En partant du principe que Rook est innocent, et qu'il était absent au moment des faits, la personne qui a tué Grifford a du avoir les clefs de chez lui. A moins qu'il ait laissé ouvert...

- ...non ! Je suis sûre qu'il a fermé, coupa Nikki.

Depuis qu'un tueur à gage surnommé le Texan l'avait enfermé et pratiquement torturé dans son appartement de TriBeCa, Rook était devenu particulièrement paranoïaque à ce niveau là. S'il ne vérifiait pas deux fois que la porte était bien fermé à clef, c'est qu'il vérifiait trois fois.

- Faut que cette personne ait aussi la même carrure que Rook, qui connaissait bien vos emplois du temps. Et il y a un truc bizarre. C'est la seule chose qui me fait douter.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Il n'y a pas d'empreintes. Nulle part.

- Notre tueur aura mis des gants.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans la maison, il n'y a aucune empreinte. Ni celles d'un tierce personne, ni celles de Rook, ni les vôtres...ni celles de personne. Ni sur la porte, ni dans la cuisine.

- Quelqu'un a fait le ménage alors, conclut Nikki.

- Exactement, et c'est ça qui me pousse à vous croire. Malheureusement...je ne peux rien faire de mon côté. Pour le département, l'affaire est classée, et sauf éléments nouveaux, et vraiment convaincants, on ne l'ouvrira plus, expliqua-t-il.

- Donc vous me demandez de faire votre boulot, lança Nikki.

- Non, je vous propose mon aide dans ce que vous êtes déjà entrain de faire. Je sais que vous enquêtez déjà de votre côté, je ferais la même chose à votre place. Dans mon porte document, il y a mes copies de tout ce qu'on a sur l'affaire. Il ne manque que le rapport d'autopsie, vous êtes arrivée trop tôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire une copie. Mais il confirme que Grifford est bien mort à la suite d'un coup de couteau. Tous ses document, donc, c'est pour vous. Vous en faîtes ce que vous voulez, ce que vous pouvez. Si vous avez besoin d'autres informations, mon portable personnel est aussi là dedans. Je tenterai de vous aider, mais je ne peux pas faire plus. J'en ai déjà trop fait. Si Foollan l'apprend, et si nous avons tort, c'est la fin de ma carrière.

- Nous avons raison, Rook est innocent, répéta Nikki. Et quoiqu'il arrive, vous savez que donner des informations comme ça à la famille de l'accusée est synonyme de mis à pied, voire de licenciement, que vous ayez tort ou non ? S'assura-t-elle.

Elle était reconnaissante qu'il essaie de l'aider, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que le jeune homme risque sa carrière sans le savoir, sans avoir connaissance des conséquences possibles. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien les tenants et les aboutissants de son geste.

- Je ne suis pas rentré dans la police pour moi-même commettre des injustices et mettre des innocents en prison. Si c'est réellement ça la police, alors, je préfère en partir tant que j'ai encore une chance de me reconvertir, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Nikki l'observa plusieurs secondes et, lorsqu'elle fût assurée de la sincérité du jeune homme, accepta le porte document. Dans ce geste, elle mettait en danger le jeune homme, du moins, la carrière du jeune homme elle en était bien consciente. Une lourde responsabilité et un gros risque, mais elle était prête à tout pour sortir Rook de prison. Elle se promit simplement de faire particulièrement attention. De ne pas faire allusion, à aucun moment, au jeune policier. Seulement, restait un dernier problème.

- Comment j'explique que ses documents sont en ma possession si on me le demande ? Interrogea Nikki

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps avant de vous rejoindre à mon bureau ? Ceci sont mes originaux. Une copie certes, mais à mon nom. Vous avez eu assez de temps seule pour que ayez le temps de fouiller et trouver les documents. Je suis même étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas fait, confia-t-il avec un sourire.

- Vous ferez un excellent flic, complimenta Nikki avant de se lever.

Elle laissa un billet de vingt dollars sur la table, attrapa le porte document et commença à partir. Avant de franchir la porte elle se retourna, pour attraper Harris entrain de mater ses arrières. Elle leva les sourcils, et rit quand elle vit le jeune homme rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais il avait du courage, et une bonne intuition. Oui, elle avait raison, il fera un excellent flic un jour. Et, si un jour il voulait son transfert à New York, elle était prête à prendre ce bleu sous son aile. Entre l'intuition dont il avait fait preuve, son esprit face aux détails, et la formation que pourrait lui donner Roach et elle-même, il pourrait devenir un grand flic !

Elle balança le porte document sur les sièges arrière de la Ferrari avant de s'assoir au volant. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant de démarrer. Beaucoup de boulot l'attendait, et avant toutes choses, elle avait besoin d'y voir plus clair et d'étudier ce que venait de lui confier Harris. Elle passa donc la première et pris la direction de la maison de Rook.

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle entra dans la fraicheur de la maison. Margaret avait allumé la climatisation avant de partir « faire quelques courses en ville », comme elle l'avait noté sur le tableau noir de l'entrée, et c'était un vrai bonheur. Elle passa dans la cuisine, non sans ressentir un frisson de dégoût alors que l'image de la scène de crime de la veille passa dans son esprit, attrapa un verre d'eau, ses médicament et un sandwich avant de gagner la salle vidéo qu'elle avait donc transformé en annexe d'un commissariat de police.

Elle alluma l'ordinateur et très vite, son tableau réapparu. Elle y ajouta les informations que Rook lui avait donné à la prison. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se laissa emporter par ses sentiments, par son inquiétude et la peur qu'elle ressentait pour lui, l'angoisse qu'elle avait de ne pas réussir, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose dans cet enfer. Cependant, avant que ses pensées deviennent trop noires, et qu'elle s'abîme dans des inquiétudes improductives, elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur l'affaire.

Après avoir avaler un cacher pour la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait dans son épaule, Nikki s'installa sur le canapé avec les rapports d'enquête que venait de lui donner Harris avec elle. Tout en grignotant son en-cas, elle lu le rapport de la scientifique, qui confirma les dire de Harris sur le fait qu'aucune empreinte avait été trouvée, puis les divers témoignages. Elle fît l'impasse sur le sien et celui de Rook, qu'elle connaissait déjà, et lu ceux des divers témoins, sur la plage. Il y en avait une dizaine et tous disaient la même chose, Grifford avait été vu sur la Terrasse peu de temps avant le meurtre et ils avaient tous aperçu un homme dans la maison. Aucun n'avait pu l'identifier, le visage était caché par une ombre, mais l'avait décrit comme grande et carré. Exactement la même silhouette que Rook. Mais aussi que des dizaines de millions d'américains, ajouta mentalement Nikki comme pour se rassurer. Elle relut tout les témoignages. Ils étaient tous précis sur le moment. Et elle s'interrogea comment, une dizaine de personnes, avaient pu, par une après-midi habituelle, voir Grifford à ce moment là, alors que la plage était bordée de dizaine de maisons et que les baigneurs n'y prêtaient certainement plus attention depuis longtemps.

Elle relut chacun des témoignages attentivement, ne trouvant pas sa réponse. Elle nota donc sa question, et les coordonnés des témoins. La plupart était des touristes, en vacances et donc logeant dans l'un des hôtels de la côte. Quelque chose avait dû attirer leur attention. La question était quoi ? Et c'est bien ceci qu'elle comptait leur demander.

Elle nota son plan et sa question et nota une question qu'avait soulevé Harris sans s'en rendre compte. La personne qui avait fait le coup avait forcement un moyen de rentrer chez Rook, sans problème. Elle savait que la serrure n'avait pas été forcée, ils l'auraient remarqué en rentrant. Elle savait aussi que Rook était devenu assez paranoïaque pour ne laisser aucune fenêtre ouverte avant de partir. La personne qui avait fait le coup avait forcement les clefs. Or, d'après Rook, il n'y avait que Margaret, un couple de ses amis, sa femme de ménage et lui-même. Elle nota les noms avant de barrer Margaret. Même si on pouvait lui trouver un mobile, elle ne ferait jamais ça à son fils. Ils s'engueulaient peut-être parfois, mais Nikki savait qu'entre la mère et le fils, le lien était fort, et ce lien, n'était fait que d'amour et d'affection.

Après une fouille de l'agenda de Rook et quelques rapides coup de fils, les Langford furent barrés aussi. Ils étaient en voyage dans les Caraïbes en ce moment même. Il ne restait plus que la femme de ménage, Madame Hackman. Nikki fit un cercle autour de son nom. Madame Hackman méritait une petite visite, surtout que sa disparition devenait désormais plus que suspecte.

Nikki arrêta l'ordinateur et le rétroprojecteur...pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait écrit au marqueur indélébile sur la toile de cinéma de Rook. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, embarrassée, avant de tenter de se convaincre que Jamie comprendrait. Même, il serait totalement excité. Elle la voyait déjà, cette lueur enfantine au fond des yeux qu'elle adorait, s'allumait à la perspective d'avoir son propre murder board à la maison, avec son écriture à elle, pour une affaire qui le concerne, lui. Elle l'entendait déjà lui réclamer les menottes.

Son sourire tendre s'effaça vite quand elle se rappela qu'en ce moment même, il était en prison, entouré de centaines de criminels qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée du pauvre journaliste s'il ne faisait pas attention, s'il allait trop loin dans son investigation. Et elle avait bien conscience que si elle ne se dépêchait pas à le sortir de là, il irait trop loin !

Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire, elle ne devait pas penser à Rook, s'inquiéter pour lui, pas pour le moment, même si c'était difficile d'oublier combien il lui manquait à cet instant. Refusant de retourner sur cette pente glissante, elle sortit au pas de charge de la maison et se mit en route pour l'hôtel où 3 des témoins logeaient pour les vacances.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le lobby de l'établissement qui osait se faire appeler hôtel, Nikki se surprit à remercier toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait d'avoir pu rester chez Rook, malgré le meurtre qui avait eu lieu chez lui. L'établissement était effectivement le seul dans lequel elle aurait pu se payer une chambre dans ce coin du pays et elle pouvait jurer qu'elle avait vu des hôtels de passes mieux entretenus à New York. C'était surprenant de voir de tels taudis dans un endroit aussi friqué et chic que les Hamptons. Cependant, rien n'est jamais totalement blanc ou totalement noir nulle part. Et même le code postal le plus cher du pays devait bien avoir ses quartiers pauvres et ses points noirs de criminalité. Mais, dans ce cas, le soucis était pour les touristes. L'envie de passer quelques jours de vacances dans cet endroit qui faisait rêver plus d'un américain, plus internet qui affichait des prix plus qu'alléchant les piégeaient dans des endroits où, dans d'autres circonstances, ils n'auraient jamais mis les pieds. Nikki avait souvent vu ça à New York, lorsqu'elle avait démarré sa carrière, enregistrant les plaintes pour agressions de touristes qui s'étaient retrouvés en plein milieux du Bronx ou de Washington Height sans savoir qu'ils étaient dans les parties les plus dangereuses de la ville.

Revenant à la réalité du moment, Nikki s'approcha du comptoir et, du bout des doigts, de peur d'attraper quelque chose et pas sûre que ses vaccins antitétaniques soient à jour, Nikki appuya sur la petite sonnette. Elle ne posa pas ses mains sur le comptoir, de peur qu'elles y restent collés par la crasse qui ajoutait bien deux centimètres de hauteur au meuble. Elle n'eut pas le temps de considérer l'état des locaux plus avant alors qu'un homme, la quarantaine dégarnie, le Marcel tout aussi crasseux et un cure-dent à la bouche fit son apparition derrière le comptoir.

- On est complet, grogna-t-il

- Je ne suis pas là pour louer une chambre, j'aimerais parler à certains de vos clients, demanda Nikki avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ils ont fait quoi de mal ? Je veux pas de malaise moi !

- Rien, et vous n'aurez pas de soucis, monsieur, assura Nikki, tout en ce demanda si cet individu méritait d'être appelé Monsieur. Je souhaite juste leur parler, à propos d'événements survenus hier.

- Vous me ferez pas de grabuge ? Demanda le gérant, l'air méfiant

- Je vous le promets, Monsieur.

- Okay, c'est quoi les noms ?

Nikki donna les noms des clients et l'homme eut l'obligeance de lui indiquer les chambres auxquels ils correspondaient. Les deux premiers étaient malheureusement absents, elle nota de repasser le lendemain. Elle arriva devant la chambre 302, son dernier témoin présent dans cet hôtel. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il soit présent, que ce voyage dans cet endroit lui apporterait plus que l'irrépressible envie de se doucher à l'eau de Javel.

Le soulagement traversa Nikki lorsque le locataire de la chambre 302 ouvrit la porte très vite. L'homme lui offrit un sourire timide et interrogatif. Nikki su tout de suite dans quelle catégorie était cet homme : Le Solitaire Bavard ! Le genre de type qui était solitaire bien malgré lui et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler, parler, et parler et parler lorsqu'il trouvait, enfin, une oreille plus ou moins volontaire. Elle se retint de rouler des yeux d'avances. Elle n'avait clairement pas le temps pour ça.

- Bonjour Monsieur Dunavant, je suis le lieutenant Nikki Heat, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, salua Nikki.

- Je vous en prie, entrez Inspecteur, invita le témoin, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il en dirigeant la jeune femme vers la chaise du bureau tandis que lui-même s'asseyait sur le lit.

Nikki jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre de son témoin. Bien plus propre que le reste de l'hôtel, et les produits ménagers qu'elle entrevoyait derrière la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain laissaient à penser que c'est Dunavant qui s'en était chargé lui-même, mais aussi et surtout saturée d'objets électroniques appartenant à l'homme. Nikki se raidit en reconnaissant tous les ustensiles utiles à l'espionnage : appareil d'écoute à distance, jumelles infrarouges ou encore appareils photos et vidéos de très haute qualité. Elle fronça des sourcils suspicieux. Et si, au final, cet affaire allez beaucoup plus loin que le simple meurtre d'un journaliste ?

- Dunavant sembla sentir le changement dans son comportement et eut un petit rire nerveux avant de prendre la parole.

- C'est pour mes oiseaux. Ma passion. J'aime les oiseaux, ils sont fascinants. Je me concentre dernièrement sur les Balbuzards Pêcheurs, ou Pandion Haliaetus. Un magnifique rapace diurne trop méconnu...

- Monsieur Dunavant, je suis sûre que tout ceci est particulièrement fascinant, malheureusement, je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

- Fascinant ? Bien sûr que c'est fascinant. Saviez-vous qu'ils étaient en voix d'extinction dans les années 70 mais ont réussi à reformer leur population ?

- Non, monsieur, répondit Nikki une impatience mal contrôlée dans la voix. Les Balbuzards Pêcheurs pouvaient bien tous crever de la grippe aviaire, à cet instant, elle pourrait pas être plus indifférente. Cependant, reprit-elle, pour le moment je suis plus intéressée par votre récit sur les événements sur la plage hier après-midi.

- Oh, oui, excusez-moi, j'ai tendance à m'emporter sur le sujet, Maman dit que je suis juste un peu trop passionné, mais, comme je lui répond, comment on peut ne pas l'être devant la magnificence de...

- Monsieur Dunavant !, rappela Nikki.

- Oh oui, désolée. Donc que voulez-vous savoir à propos d'hier ?

- Je sais que mes collègues vous ont déjà interrogés mais quelques questions sont restées sans réponses, il serait donc intéressant de tout revoir.

- Comme j'ai dit à vos collègues hier, commença Dunavant, j'étais sur la plage car j'avais découvert une nouvelle couvée. Ils se sont installés dans l'arbre d'une des maisons qui longent la plage. Un magnifique nid ! J'étais venu les observer, depuis la plage reste le plus simple car...

- Qu'est-ce qui a détourné votre attention vers la maison où se trouvait la victime ? Coupa Nikki avant qu'il se laisse encore emporter.

- L'un des oiseaux, le plus jeune de la couvé, il apprend tout juste à voler. J'aime à l'appeler Woody. Comme je vous dis, le petit Woody apprend tout juste à voler...et il n'est pas encore très doué voyez-vous. Il volait donc directement vers la terrasse et à foncer sur cet homme. L'homme a crié bien sûr. Et il n'a pas fait semblant.

Cela expliquait donc pourquoi tout le monde l'avait vu et de nombreux témoins pouvaient placer Grifford chez Rook.

- Était-il seul ? Questionna Nikki

- Je ne crois pas. Il me semble que quelqu'un était l'intérieur. Un homme...grand, plutôt carré je dirais. Mais à l'intérieur, je pourrais pas en dire plus, indiqua l'ornithologue amateur.

- Ce n'est pas grave monsieur, vous m'aidez malgré tout, mentit Nikki.

- Mais si vous voulez, j'ai enregistré le vol de Woody !

- Réellement ? S'enthousiasma Nikki, voyant là une opportunité de peut-être identifier qui était dans la maison.

- Bien sûr ! L'un de ses premiers vols ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !

- Vous me prêteriez la vidéo ? Continua Nikki, toujours enthousiaste.

- Bien sûr ! Mais si vous voulez vraiment voir un premier vol réussi, je pense que celui de Pecker est plus intéressant, proposa Dunavant, interprétant mal l'enthousiasme de l'inspectrice. On se rend bien plus compte de la difficulté...

- Non, merci, c'est vraiment celui...de Woody qui me...passionnera le plus, coupa Nikki, tout en jouant le jeu, sachant que cela serait plus simple.

A peine Dunavant avait remit la vidéo, Nikki sortit bien vite de cette chambre et cet hôtel coupant court à un autre discours de l'amoureux des oiseaux. D'une part, c'était loin d'être sa passion, d'autres part, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle devait au plus vite poursuivre son enquête, ses nouvelles informations lui permettraient peut-être d'avancer.. Elle relirait ses notes et tenterait d'analyser la vidéo plus tard, quand elle rentrerait au commi...chez Rook. Pour le moment, la journée était déjà bien avancée et elle devait continuer d'interroger les personnes qui pourraient avoir des informations avant la nuit. Et sa prochaine visite serait à Madame Hackman !

Lorsqu'elle se gara devant la maison de l'aide ménagère de Rook, Nikki remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Les volets étaient ouverts, ainsi qu'une des fenêtres, mais les journaux s'amoncelaient sur le pas de la porte. Ces deux signes contradictoires d'absences et de présences lui firent froncer les sourcils. Doucement, après avoir vérifié que son arme était chargée, elle descendit de voiture, en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Sans difficulté, elle ouvrit le portail qui lui permit de rentrer dans la propriété de Madame Hackman, qui consistait en une petite maison résidentielle entourée d'un jardinet. Elle ne referma pas, pour éviter le grincement du métal qui aurait pu alerter quiconque à porté d'oreille. Sur la pointe des pieds, son arme prête à être utiliser, Nikki fit le tour de la maison, sans que rien d'autres ne lui paraissent bizarre. Toujours aussi précautionneusement, Heat monta sous le porche. Une odeur qu'elle connaissait que trop bien emplie ses narines lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, tout en ignorant l'appel qu'elle était entrain de recevoir sur son portable, mettant ça sur le tas d'ordures présent au fond du jardin. Visiblement, Madame Hackman créait son propre compost. Regardant les journaux devant la porte, Nikki compta pas moins de quatre éditions. Elle leva les yeux sur la porte qu'elle trouva entrouverte. Respirant le plus profondément que l'odeur le lui permettait, Nikki poussa de son arme la porte avant d'entrer dans la maison.

L'odeur pestilentielle l'agressa d'autant plus, tant qu'elle fût obligée d'arrêter de respirer et de se forcer à inspirer par la bouche. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua le placard à clef dans l'entrée, grand ouvert, les crochets vides. Quelqu'un avait visiblement subtilisé les clefs de tous les clients de la pauvre femme.

Continuant son chemin dans la maison, le plus doucement possible, vérifiant toutes pièces et placards qu'elle rencontrait, Nikki entra enfin dans le salon, pour découvrir, le corps sans vie et à moitié décomposé de feu Madame Hackman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

- Vous trouvez deux victimes de meurtres en deux jours, dans endroit où il n'y avait pas eu de meurtres depuis plus d'un an, et vous êtes convaincus que c'est une coïncidence ? Criait Nikki, frustrée.

Assises dans une salle d'interrogatoire, encore une fois, face à Foollan et Harris après la découverte d'un corps, Nikki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était tombée sur le plus borné, le plus aveugle et le plus stupide des flics de la côte est. Son appel au 911 avait été vite suivie par l'arrivée des deux inspecteurs. Et le regard que posait à présent Foollan sur elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Ne me dîtes pas ce que je dois penser Mademoiselle Heat, répondit Foollan, du venin dans la voix, choisissant délibérément d'ignorer son titre de lieutenant. Mon problème maintenant, c'est que vous êtes mêlée d'une manière ou d'une autre à ses deux crimes.  
- Et ? Fît Nikki prudemment. Elle aimait pas du tout où il allait avec cette réflexion.  
- Vous êtes très intelligente Mademoiselle Heat. Extrêmement intelligente même, devrais-je dire. Qui irait soupçonner un flic comme vous de la complicité d'un double homicide.  
- Complicité de...murmura Nikki. Mais vous avez perdu la tête ? Cria-t-elle perdant son sang-froid.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment cet homme pouvait penser une chose pareille ? Jamais elle ne serait capable de faire à quelqu'un ce qu'on lui avait fait. Et encore moins d'aider qui que ce soit à accomplir un acte aussi horrible. Surtout Rook. Parce qu'elle avait bien compris, c'est cette route que le cerveau de Foollan avait suivi.

Nikki prit une large inspiration, s'admonesta intérieurement pour se calmer et reprendre son sang froid. S'énerver et insulter Foollan, et Harris par la même occasion, ne l'aiderait pas du tout, loin de là. L'idée de faire appel à un avocat lui traversa l'esprit mais elle l'ignora. Pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard si jamais elle n'arrivait pas les convaincre elle-même. Elle savait que Foollan était le genre de flic à trouver toujours suspect les gens qui faisaient appel à des avocats, elle allait pas ajouter contre elle dans l'esprit de cet idiot.

- Excusez-moi, se força-t-elle à dire une fois son sang froid retrouvé. Non, je ne suis pas complice, je n'ai jamais aidé, et jamais je n'aiderai, quiconque à commettre ce genre d'ignominie Foollan. Je comprends que je puisse paraître suspecte. Mais pourquoi aurais-je signalé un meurtre, qui date d'au moins 2 jours, d'une femme dont la disparition ne semblait inquiéter personne ?

- Je vous l'accorde, répondit Foollan, visiblement contre son gré.

Il détestait peut-être Rook et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à ce journaliste, mais l'IGS le surveillait de près, il devait faire attention. S'ils ne regarderaient pas à deux fois l'arrestation de Rook tant les preuves étaient évidentes contre lui, ils fouilleraient profondément pour l'arrestation d'un des meilleurs lieutenant de la police de New York. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

- Mais avouez tout de même que c'est bizarre de vous retrouvez là-bas. Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez chez elle d'ailleurs ?

Il était temps qu'il pose la question, soupira intérieurement Nikki. A sa place, elle l'aurait demandé dès son arrivée. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre, ça lui avait laissé le temps de penser à une réponse plausible qui ne l'obligerait pas à avouer qu'elle interférait dans une enquête de police.

- Jamie la paie 200 dollars par semaine pour venir faire le ménage chez lui. Elle nous a déjà posé un lapin. Et avec Jamie en prison, grâce à vous, et moi blessée, je ne peux pas me passer de ses services ! Puisqu'elle n'avait pas répondu à Jamie la semaine dernière, j'ai préféré me déplacer directement et, si besoin, avec une bonne discussion avec elle, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Avec votre arme de service ? Vous comptiez la menacer pour qu'elle revienne bosser ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis flic je vous rappelle, je ne sors jamais sans mon arme. J'imagine qu'il en est de même pour vous.

Elle attendit que les deux inspecteurs confirment d'un hochement de tête avant de continuer.

- J'ai remarqué des signes contradictoires. Vous les avez surement vu aussi en arrivant, je me suis méfiée et oui, j'ai pris mon arme avec moi. Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Foollan accepta son explication, devant s'avouer, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, qu'il aurait agît de la même manière que Heat en voyant les journaux amoncelés sur le devant de porte mais les fenêtres ouvertes.

Il devait aussi s'avouer qu'il n'avait rien contre elle, sauf d'avoir été à chaque fois au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et il ne pouvait pas arrêter quelqu'un avec « malchance » comme chef d'accusation. Il regarda ses notes et ne trouva aucun angle d'attaque pour l'interroger. Il n'avait absolument rien pour relier les deux meurtres sauf Rook qui connaissait les deux victimes et Heat qui avait découvert les deux corps.  
Pour se qu'il savait, tout cela pouvait bien être une tragique coïncidence. Sauf que Heat, trop concentrée à vouloir innocenter son chéri, ne voulait pas le voir.

Il décida de changer de stratégie avec elle. Il avait été joué au dur jusque là, ça ne marchait pas. Peut-être que s'il lui expliquait gentiment, elle laisserait tomber et lui foutrait enfin la paix.

- Ecoutez Nikki, commença-t-il alors avec la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait. Je comprends que vous voyez là un moyen d'innocenter votre homme. Je comprends même que vous l'aimez et soyez incapable de voir la vérité à son propos. Madame Hackman a été tuée il y a 3 jours, et oui à un moment où Rook à un excellent alibi puisqu'on la vu avec vous dans un restaurant.  
- Donc vous admettez qu'il n'est pas coupable, coupa Heat avec un pointe d'espoir.  
- Pour le meurtre de Madame Hackman, oui. Pas pour le meurtre de Grifford, je vous assure que c'est lui qui a fait le coup. Aussi bizarre que cela semble, ce sont des coïncidences. Nous connaissons déjà le mobile du meurtre de cette pauvre femme, et je sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec Rook ou vous-même, laissa échapper Foollan.

Nikki le regarda intriguée. Comment avaient-ils pu déterminer aussi vite le mobile ? Et pourquoi, alors, s'était-il acharné à l'interroger comme si elle était l'ennemie public numéro 1. Harris sembla suivre ses pensées et pris soudain la parole.

- Vous avez entendu parlé de cette série de cambriolage dans la région ? Demanda-t-il. Tous les propriétaires étaient des clients de Madame Hackman, continua-t-il alors que Nikki confirmait d'un hochement de tête. Nous présumons que ce gang a tué cette pauvre femme pour accéder aux clefs.  
- Génial, en plus de tout, je suis aussi potentiellement la cible d'une tentative de cambriolage ! Soupira Nikki.  
- Des flics surveilles les propriétés visées. Et, vous n'avez plus qu'à faire changer les serrures, répondit Foollan. Vous êtes libre de partir. Et je vous en supplie, que je ne vous revoie plus ! Dit-il en se levant et quittant la salle d'interrogatoire.

Elle commençait à l'imiter lorsque Harris la reteint d'une main sur son bras.

- J'y crois pas, souffla-t-il d'un murmure. Hackman n'est pas morte d'un trauma, ni d'un coup de poignard ou d'une balle. D'après le légiste, quelqu'un lui a envoyé une bulle d'air dans le sang. C'est pas la manière de faire d'un gang de cambrioleurs.

Et, sans même que Nikki eut le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles, Harris la conduisait déjà vers la sortie et un des officiers en uniforme.

- Conduisez le lieutenant Heat chez Hackman, ordonna-t-il. Qu'elle récupère sa voiture et revenez aussi vite que possible, on va avoir besoin de vous.

Suivant l'officier, Nikki sourit à l'idée de ce petit bleu donnant des ordres de sa voix pas encore très assurée. Heureusement, l'officier savait où était sa place et n'avait fait aucune remarque, ni n'avait laissé échapper aucun sourire. Elle n'était pas sur que Lopez ou Callahan au 12th aurait eu cette même délicatesse.

[center]* *  
*[/center]

C'est à près de 23 heure que Nikki rejoint enfin le Club de Damien Kent. Elle avait tenté de rappeler, en vain, Roach qui lui avaient laissés un appel en absence. Elle avait prévenu Margaret pour qu'elle appelle un serrurier et avalé, entre deux coups fils, un menu du Fatburger, menu dont les restes traînaient sur le siège passager de la Ferrari. Rook en aurait une attaque s'il l'apprenait. Mais ce que ne savait pas Rook ne pouvait pas le blesser. Nikki se gara sur le parking de la boite dont Damien Kent était le propriétaire. Le « Manly Male », n'était visiblement pas une boite comme les autres. Elle fût même surprise quand, dans un premier temps, le videur refusa de la laisser entrer. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui refusait l'accès à une boite de nuit. Cependant, l'homme accepta d'appeler Damien lorsqu'elle assura le connaître et, avec l'autorisation de son patron, la laissa passer.

La plus grande surprise fut dans quoi l'établissement était spécialisé, et cela expliquait son nom. Sur la scène, en cadence avec la musique de Shania Twain, se déhanchaient de magnifique et particulièrement bien charpentés Chippendales ! Et dans la salle, ce n'était pas des dizaines de célibuttantes en chaleurs qui sifflaient les danseurs d'un air appréciateurs, ce n'était pas des jeunes filles, et ses copines, à la veille de leurs mariages, qui applaudissaient l'effeuillage de ses hommes, mais des hommes, et rien que des hommes.

Nikki comprenait mieux pourquoi le videur avait tenté de lui interdire l'accès à cet établissement. En dehors d'une serveuse et de la barmaid, elle était la seule femme présente. Elle n'avait clairement pas sa place ici. En même temps, c'était agréable de, pour une fois, être en présence de dizaines de mâles imbibés et sur excité sans subir aucun regard lubrique sur ses fesses ou sa poitrine. Même si elle fût des plus déçue de reconnaître, parmi les clients, Aaron Korch, l'un des acteurs les plus sexy du moment. Lauren serait verte de rage. Il était sur sa liste. Avec un sourire, Nikki se remémora cette soirée de fin d'enquête avec l'équipe et Lauren dans l'un des bars près du commissariat, ou chaque membre de l'équipe s'était amusé à faire une liste de célébrités avec qui, si l'opportunité se présentait, elles avaient le droit de coucher. Rook s'était opposé à cette liste, du moins pour Nikki, prétendant, d'une part, qu'elle couchait déjà avec un célébrité et, d'autre part, de ce fait, avait plus de chance que les autres de rencontrer un des gars de sa liste. Nikki s'était contentée de lui sourire, de l'embrasser légèrement et de continuer à faire à choisir acteurs, chanteurs et sportifs, sélectionnant, de préférences, ceux qu'elle savait présent dans l'agenda de Rook.

La jeune serveuse sortie Nikki de ses souvenirs en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire. Elle se pencha vers elle et, par dessus la musique assourdissante, murmura à son oreille :

- Vous êtes Nikki Heat ?

La flic confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Suivez-moi, le patron vous attend dans l'arrière salle, commanda la serveuse.

Sur les pas de la serveuse, Nikki se fraya un chemin entre les hommes en chaleur, retroussant le nez à cette atmosphère saturée en testostérone, et grimaçant de douleur à chaque fois que son épaule entrée en contact avec quelqu'un, c'est à dire environ tous les trois pas. Qu'ils soient gays ou non, les hommes étaient vraiment tous les mêmes, surexcités dès que quelqu'un se déshabillait devant eux.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent dans les coulisses dont la sobriété était l'exact opposée de la salle principale. La jeune serveuse conduit Nikki au fond du couloir, devant une porte rouge à la peinture écaillée. Après un léger coup contre la porte, la jeune femme l'entrouvrit.

- Patron, elle est ici, annonça la serveuse.  
- Bien, faîtes la rentrer. Merci Mary. Retournez en salle, répondit la voix, brisée identifia Nikki, de Damien Kent.

Sur un sourire de Mary, et cette invitation, Nikki entra dans le bureau de Kent. Et visiblement, l'homme passait énormément de temps ici. Les unes de presse dont il était visiblement le plus fier étaient accrochées au murs, les prix qu'il avait remporté était exposé dans une vitrine derrière un bureau encombré par des dizaines de dossiers et autres papiers administratifs.

- Je cherche à agrandir et engager de nouveaux danseurs. Avoir une salle pour et par les femmes. Ça entraîne des tonnes et des tonnes de paperasse, expliqua Kent devant le regard étonnée de Nikki.

Le silence s'installa entre eux avant que Kent ne se décide à inviter Nikki à s'assoir.

- Je vous sers un Whisky ? Proposa-t-il  
- Je ne peux pas, je suis toujours sous anti-douleurs, refusa Nikki tout en gobant une gélule.

Elle ne le faisait pas habituellement, elle restait au strict une matin, midi et soir, où après les séances de thérapie. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une pâle imitation du Docteur House, surtout qu'elle ressemblait en rien à Hugh Laurie. Mais entre le fait d'avoir conduit toute la journée, ce qu'elle n'aurait absolument pas du faire, la fatigue qu'elle accumulait récemment, les émotions qu'elle contenait en elle, qui n'aidait pas, et ce petit parcours dans la boite, la douleur devenait insupportable.

- J'avais oublié, grimaça Kent. Je vois que vous n'avez plus le bras en écharpe. J'imagine que ça va mieux.  
- Ecoutez Damien, coupa Nikki. Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude...mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.  
- Vous venez parler de Jamie.

Ce n'était pas une question, il s'en était douté. Jamie lui avait assez parler d'elle pour qu'il sache qu'elle ne laisserait pas Rook croupir en prison sans se battre, surtout si elle était convaincue de son innocence. Et même s'il ne les avait vu ensemble qu'une soirée, Damien savait que rien ne pourrait jamais convaincre Nikki que Rook ait pu commettre en crime, à moins qu'elle en soit elle-même témoin.

- En effet, confirma Nikki. Je l'ai vu en prison ce matin. Il m'a conseillé de venir vous parler.  
- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Kent.

Nikki sourit devant l'inquiétude visible du journaliste. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Une personne de plus dans le camps Rook ! Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider, elle n'en savait encore rien. Mais cela faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule, que d'autres personnes croyaient comme elle en l'innocence de son compagnon.

- Il...il est enchanté d'être en prison, râla Nikki, soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, qui connaissait assez Rook pour comprendre sa frustration. Il dit qu'il est en place pour écrire un article qui lui voudrait un Pulitzer !

Damien sembla considérer cette information plusieurs secondes, avant de laisser échapper un sourire.

- Il n'a pas tort, jugea-t-il, s'il joue bien sa carte, il peut en effet collecer assez d'informations pour écrire un superbe reportage.

Nikki poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr. Comment elle avait pu penser obtenir une réaction différente de celle-ci du meilleur ami de Rook, d'un journaliste de la même trempe que Rook ? Bien sûr qu'il allait être d'accord avec lui.

- Vous êtes tous les mêmes, finit-elle par dire.

Elle changea sa position, se redressa dans son siège pour paraître plus professionnelle, plus Heat et moins Nikki. Elle allait changer de sujet. Autant elle aurait aimé trouver une oreille qu'elle pensait attentive, autant elle avait besoin de lui poser de nombreuses questions, et plus vite elle aurait les réponses, plus vite elle pourrait rentrer examiner la vidéo et surtout tenter une nouvelle fois d'appeler Roach. Ils lui avaient laissé un message comme quoi ils avaient des infos, mais elle n'avait pas été capable de les joindre plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Je suis là pour aider Jamie à sortir de prison Damien. Pour prouver qu'il est innocent. Et pour cela...je dois vous poser des questions, annonça-t-elle.  
- Allez-y, tout pour aider Jamie, répondit-il avec une urgence dans la voix.  
- Je sais que Jamie et Angel n'était plus les meilleurs amis du monde. Je sais pourquoi ils se sont séparés...mais je n'ai que la version de Jamie...j'ai besoin d'une personne plus...neutre pour cette histoire, présenta Nikki.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle avait absolument confiance en les dire de Rook. Cependant, il était plus facile d'aborder un tel sujet ainsi, surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas brusquer Damien en lui posant directement des questions sur Angel et leur relation. Et raconter une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne le mettrait à l'aise. Et si Damien était le meilleur ami de Rook, alors elle ferait tout pour le ménager. Surtout qu'elle l'appréciait elle aussi.

- Jamie vous a parlé du National Geographic n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il. Après un rapide hochement de tête de Nikki, il continua. Il y a plus, beaucoup plus dans leur histoire, avant et après cet évenement. Dans notre histoire devrais-je dire. Je dois tout vous racontez je pense, sinon, vous comprendriez pas l'importance.

Il fit une pause, bu une gorgée de whisky avant de reprendre

- Jamie et moi, on se connait depuis qu'on est gosse. Mon père était directeur d'un théâtre et Mère et Margaret étaient amies. Pour tout vous dire, mes premiers souvenirs sont liés à Jamie. On a grandi ensemble, on a traversé l'enfance et l'adolescence ensemble. On s'est aidé tous les deux dans les moments difficiles. J'étais là quand ça devenait trop dur d'être le bâtard, le gamin sans père avec une mère extravagante, un peu folle, bref, pas comme les autres. Lui...sans lui, je serais mort aujourd'hui.

Nikki fronça les sourcils à ça. Elle savait qu'un lien très fort liés les deux hommes. Elle les avait vu tout les deux et avait bien sentit qu'ils étaient plus des frères que des amis. Jamie en parlait avec beaucoup d'admiration et d'amour dans la voix. Mais jamais elle avait ressenti ce lien particulier qui lit deux êtres lorsqu'un sauve la vie de l'autre.

- Non, c'est pas comme ça, la détrompa Kent, qui semblait avoir lu ses pensées. J'étais un gosse mal dans ma peau, dépressif. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Qui j'aimais surtout. Cette boite, elle ne cache plus rien de mes penchants. Mais quand vous êtes ados, c'est difficile de l'affirmer. Surtout au début des années 90. Sans l'amitié, la présence de Jamie...j'aurais fais une connerie.  
- Jamie...m'en a jamais parlé, souffla Nikki, surprise que Rook est passé sous silence quelques choses d'aussi important.  
- Il ne le sait pas. Oh, il sait que j'ai mal vécu cette période, mais il ne sait pas le nombre de fois où j'ai tenu une lame de rasoir contre ma gorge et que la seule chose qui me retenait, qui faisait que j'éloignais la larme, c'était de penser à lui.  
- Vous étiez amoureux de Rook ? S'étonna Nikki.  
- Non, non. Je l'admirais et ne voulais pas le décevoir, le laisser tomber. Je l'admire encore, mais c'est mon frère. Je n'ai jamais rien envisagé avec lui. Puis, il a toujours été un homme à femme, un coureur. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous rencontre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Vous l'avez changé Nikki. Il a grandi avec vous. Vous avez fait du gamin qui ne tenait pas en place que j'ai toujours connu, un homme qui veut se poser et enfin construire quelque chose.

Disant ça, il lui offrit un fin sourire. Un sourire tendre, avec une certaine gratitude. Elle ne pu que lui répondre de la même manière, même si elle était à la fois mal à l'aise , effrayée et heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait une si grande influence sur Rook. Même si elle avait du mal à le reconnaître, et que jamais Rook n'entendrait cette admission, elle savait qu'il était bon pour elle, elle savait qu'il lui apportait cette part de détente, de fun qui lui manquait tant. Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginer qu'elle avait tant d'influence sur lui.

- Vous savez, c'est moi qui l'ai convaincu de me suivre à la fac et de choisir le journalisme comme majeure. Lui, il considérait suivre les traces de sa mère dans le théâtre. Mais, j'étais encore ce gosse timide et mal dans sa peau et je n'imaginais pas m'en sortir dans lui à mes côtés. Je dois avouer, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à le convaincre. Ce métier, c'était fait pour lui, pour nous . Il aimait déjà écrire, il avait déjà ce caractère curieux de tout, et de rien, toujours à mettre son nez partout, à poser les bonnes questions au mauvais moment, à dévorer les articles et l'actualité comme s'il trouverait les réponses à toutes ses questions. Mais cet idiot n'y avait simplement pas pensé à cette carrière avant que je le suggère, termina Kent avec encore une fois un sourire tendre.

- Vous êtes entrée à la fac et c'est là où vous avez rencontré Angel  
- Ouaip. Angel, Jamie, Andrew et moi, on était dans la même promo, on avait les mêmes cours. Au début, on se fréquentait pas trop. Bonjour, au revoir, quelques courtes discussions à la sortie des cours, mais sans plus. Puis, un soir où Margaret était en tournée, Jamie a décidéde faire une fête. Une des rares fêtes hors campus et donc, sans problème au niveau de l'alcool. A l'époque, ils étaient durs là dessus. Il a invité toute la promo. Forcement tout le monde est venu. C'est lors de cette soirée que je suis sortie avec Andrew. Angel était son colocataire, c'est comme ça qu'on est devenu tous très proches. Et pendant 4 ans, on était les 4 mousquetaires de la promos. Pratiquement inséparables.  
- Donc Jamie et Angel se fréquentaient plus par obligation ? Voulue préciser Nikki.  
- Non, pas du tout. Ils étaient tout les deux célibataires, et tout les deux adoraient conquérir les femmes. Quand Andrew et moi voulions être seuls...ils sortaient tout les deux et je sais parfaitement qu'ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Mais tous les deux, ils étaient les meilleurs et souvent l'un contre l'autre. Amis à la ville, rivaux avec les femmes, et rivaux dans leurs études.  
- Comment...je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas, s'excusa Nikki, comment une amitié peut se former sur une telle rivalité ?  
- Parce qu'au fond, ils avaient les mêmes envies, les mêmes ambitions, les mêmes rêves, expliqua-t-il. Ils étaient comme...John Lennon et Paul McCarthney si vous voulez. Ou Hart Hanson et Andrew Marlowe. Des amis mais qui se trouvaient régulièrement en concurrence. Et plus le plus souvent contre leur gré d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, ces petites rivalités du début, par rapport à une fille, ou une publication ou qui serait le major ce semestre ont commencé à prendre de leur importance dans la tête de Angel.  
- Il s'est sentie inférieur à Rook, devina Nikki.  
- Avec le recul, j'aurais dû le voir venir, j'aurais dû me méfier. Mais, à l'époque on était jeune, on était con, et on semblait tous s'amuser de cette rivalité. On les taquinait, ils se taquinaient, à propos de ça. Mais la vérité ? C'est que si Angel était très bon, Jamie était extraordinaire. Avec les filles, les gens, ses papiers, tout. Suffisait qu'il se concentre assez dessus, et il arrivait le premier, presque sans effort. Avec le recul, je vois que si on fait les comptes, il y avait pas de compétition du tout. Quand Jamie s'y mettait sérieusement, il le battait à coup sûr.  
- Mais Jamie s'y mettait rarement sérieusement, compléta Nikki. Ce que Angel a fini par remarquer.  
- Toujours avec le recul, je pense que c'est ça oui. Nous, on était dans notre petit monde, tout allez bien pour nous, donc on notait pas. Jamie...vous le connaissez, il est pas le gars à tenir les compte. Mais Angel a due le faire. A dû se rendre compte qu'il ne serait jamais le meilleur quand ça comptait. Mais...il venait d'une famille où le plus important, c'était d'être le meilleur, d'être le premier. Ça non plus on y a pas prêté attention. Cette pression supplémentaire qu'il avait, on ne la connaissait pas. Jamie et Moi venions de famille d'artistes un peu bohéme pour qui seul le bonheur compte. Andrew...la sienne était déjà fière qu'ils aient obtenue une bourse pour aller au collège, ils n'en demandaient pas plus. Mais celle d'Angel...

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, mais Nikki n'eut aucun mal à compléter. Elle pouvait même finir l'histoire toute seule, elle pouvait presque même la voir se jouer devant les yeux. Elles voyait un Rook 20 ans plus jeune arrivait fier comme un paon, son dossier sous le bras, et se vantant de combien il avait fait quelque chose de parfait. Et Angel, de moins en moins sûr de lui devant Rook et les taquineries amicales des autres, sous la pression de ses parents qui le veulent le meilleur. Elle l'imaginait même s'être battue contre lui-même, longtemps, avant de céder et de s'auto-convaincre que Rook comprendrait, qu'il était un copain et qu'il lui pardonnerait.

Sauf qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonner. Et que c'est bien ce qui posait un problème 20 ans après.

- Comment Grifford a repris contact avec vous après tout ça ? Enchaîna Nikki.

Damien eut un mouvement de surprise, il ne s'attendait à cette question aussi vite. Mais il lut le regard de Nikki et cacha un sourire. Elle ne voulait pas revivre la plus grande blessure de Rook. Elle l'avait entendu une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre une seconde fois. Malheureusement pour elle, il devait y revenir une dernière fois.

- L'histoire du National Geographic n'a pas seulement brisée Angel et Jamie. Ça nous a brisé tout les quatre. J'ai pris le partie de Jamie bien sûr. Tout comme Andrew. Angel s'est retrouvé seul. S'il s'attendait à cette réaction de Jamie et même de moi, il ne s'y attendait pas d'Andrew. Et c'est ça qui a brisé Angel plus que le reste. Angel a pas supporté de perdre Andrew aussi. Alors il est devenu agressif. Il y a eu la dispute où Angel a insulté Margaret d'abord. Mais il y a eu aussi des commentaires, des rumeurs sur Jamie qui ont été lancées. De sales histoires, des scandales. Certaines vraies – Jamie a réellement couché avec notre prof d'éthique professionnelle – mais la plupart montées de toutes pièces. D'abord, Jamie s'en fichait, puis Angel a commencé à s'attaquer à Andrew et moi. Pour atteindre Jamie. C'est pour ça que Rook est partie à Washington et non au Times où il aurait pu facilement rentrer. C'est pourquoi aussi Jamie ne lui a jamais pardonné. Si Grifford s'était tu, s'il se l'était pas ramené, s'il s'était au moins une fois excusé, je crois que Jamie aurait pu peut-être lui pardonner un jour. Mais il a été trop loin.  
- Pourtant, il a accepté que vous travaillez avec Grifford, objecta Nikki.  
- Pour moi. Il a eu du mal. Et j'en ai eu aussi. Mais c'était, et c'est toujours, une excellente opportunité pour ma carrière. On est adulte maintenant, on s'est tous fait un nom dans la profession, on n'a plus besoin de la reconnaissance des uns ou des autres. Ce qui a changé...c'est le décès d'Andrew surtout. Angel n'est pas venue à l'enterrement. Par respect et par honte je pense. Mais je sais que ça lui a fait mal. Que c'est là qu'il a vraiment compris ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il s'était aussi fait énormément de mal à lui-même. C'est dans l'année qui a suivie qu'il m'a appelé pour avoir l'autorisation de travailler autour d'un de mes papiers.  
- Est-ce que vous êtes redevenu ami avec Angel ?  
- Non. Je ne peux pas dire ami. Nous sommes collègues, nos bureaux sont dans le même immeuble, nous travaillons occasionnellement sur les mêmes enquêtes. Mais nous ne sommes pas amis. C'est...c'était, l'entente cordiale entre nous.  
- Pourtant, il résidait chez vous pour les vacances, il me semble.  
- Non, pas pour des vacances. Il est arrivée au début de la semaine, il devait repartir aujourd'hui. On devait revoir ensemble les dernières relectures et corrections d'une large enquête que nous avons conduit ensemble. C'est une commande de l'éditeur, le même que le magazine, pour en faire un bouquin, sur les dessous de la guerre des sushis qui sévit à New York.  
- La guerre des sushis ? Sérieusement ? Fit Nikki, retenant mal un rire moqueur.  
- Je sais, ça paraît très superficiel comme ça. Mais nous avons découvert quelques manigances mafieuses, et autres, autour de l'installation de ses restaurants, et du pourquoi et comment de cette expansion. Je peux pas vous en dire plus avant que le bouquin sorte.  
- Je comprends, dit Nikki, qui avait souffert de cette phrase de trop nombreuses fois avec Rook à la veille de la parution d'un de ses articles. Est-ce qu'Angel a mentionné Rook pendant son séjour ici.  
- Une fois...quand il a appris que vous étiez aussi en vacances ici, Angel m'a dit qu'il aimerait contacter Rook, s'excuser réellement, tenter de faire amende honorable. Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. J'ai su qu'aujourd'hui, par les infos, qu'ils ont eu une altercation. Ceci dit, Nikki, même si je peux imaginer qu'Angel soit allait chez vous...enfin chez Jamie à l'improviste hier après-midi, se corrigea-t-il fasse au regard de Nikki, je ne peux pas imaginer, pas dans cette vie, Jamie lui faire réellement du mal. Le jeter dehors avec force oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une même. Surtout si Angel devenait trop entreprenant avec vous. Mais le tuer non. Ça, c'est pas Jamie. C'est impossible. Je connais Jamie depuis toujours, jamais il ne serait capable de tuer qui que ce soit.  
- Vous n'étiez pas au courant que Angel comptait passer voir Rook hier ? Releva Nikki  
- Non. Hier après-midi je n'étais pas à la Villa. C'était une après-midi de congès sur le bouquin. Comme chaque semaine quand je suis dans les Hamptons, on passe une après-midi pour un Baskett avec plusieurs amis. Habituellement, Jamie se joint à nous. Sauf cette année. Mais, je sais qu'il avait mieux à faire, finit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire.

N'ayant plus de questions à lui poser, Nikki rangea ses notes, remercia Damien, lui promis de le tenir au courant, et sortie, cette fois par la porte de derrière afin d'éviter la cohue de la salle principale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sa montre. Il était déjà près d'une heure du matin. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, rentrer chez Rook, avaler des pilules contre la douleur, prendre un bon bain et s'écraser dans le lit et dormir pendant une semaine, au moins.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle avait encore la vidéo à analyser, Roach à appeler – quoique cela devrait attendre le lendemain – toutes ses notes à compulser et à organiser.

Elle entendit la voix de Rook dans sa tête interrompre ses pensées. Une voix douce, tendre, et amusée. Une voix qui lui disait qu'elle était têtue, trop têtue, à la limite de la stupidité. Qu'elle devait prendre soin d'elle au lieu de s'inquiéter pour lui. Oui, c'était exactement ce que lui dirait Jamie s'il la voyait maintenant.

Sauf qu'il était en prison, entourée de criminel qui lui faisait vivre un enfer qu'elle préférait éviter d'imaginer et que si là, elle était au bord de l'épuisement, à la limite de son seuil de douleur, elle était surtout inquiète et malheureusement. Et tout ça, tous ses problèmes, pourront surement être réglée une fois qu'elle aura prouvé son innocence et qu'il sera dehors.

Perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle rejoignait sa voiture, distraite plus qu'à l'accoutumée, un peu trop confortable au abord d'un établissement de nuit dont elle connaissait le propriétaire, Nikki n'entendit pas les pas lourds qui la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle sentit une présence trop prêt d'elle qu'elle se retourna, pour voir un homme masqué, bien plus grand elle, brandir une matraque et, avant qu'elle n'est pu faire un geste de défense, ni même se recroqueviller pour l'éviter, l'homme la frappa au niveau du ventre.

* * *

_Vous, lecteurs de ce site, avez bien plus de chance que ceux du forum français de Castle où je poste en premier la fic. Alors on dirait pas comme ça mais je vous explique. J'ai posté ce chapitre y'a plus d'un mois sur le forum. Et je vous ai malheureusement un peu oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui...où j'ai posté le chapitre 7. Vous vous dites que c'est injuste ? Peut-être. MAIS, pensez que vous, vous n'avez pas à attendre 1 mois avec ce cliff-hanger que j'ai produit. Donc dans quelques minutes...le chapitre 7 devrait être posté. __Dernière chose, j'aurais bien envie de savoir ce que nos amis anglosaxons pensent de cette histoire. Malheureusement, malgré un plutôt bon niveau en anglais, je me suis retrouvée dans la surprenante incapacité à traduire correctement mes propres mots...donc si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il me contacte_!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

La force du coup bloqua la respiration de Nikki, si bien qu'elle se retrouva à genou sur l'asphalte, cherchant sa respiration sans la trouver, la douleur irradiant tout son corps. Si intense que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Quand, enfin, elle pu reprendre une inspiration, et, enfin, ouvrir les yeux, ce fût juste à temps pour apercevoir la matraque venir contre elle.

D'un mouvement vif, elle l'attrapa et la retint. De surprise, l'homme desserra son emprise sur l'objet. Nikki en profita pour se l'approprier avant de le balancer le plus loin possible et de se traiter d'idiote. Cela aurait pu lui servir d'arme.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer bien longtemps sur son réflexe stupide que l'homme était déjà sur elle, et l'étala d'une droite en plein visage.

Elle tomba à terre, roula sur le sol, se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle avait trop mal, elle n'avait pas la force de combattre, de se défendre. Alors, elle choisi l'autre solution. Quand on apprend les arts martiaux, on apprend aussi à encaisser les coups et c'est ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. En position fœtale sur le sol, les genoux relevés sur sa poitrine, les bras au dessus de la tête, malgré la douleur intense dans ses côtes et son épaule, elle se prépara à la prochaine frappe.

Et celle qu'elle reçu, était bien plus forte qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Un coup de pied dans les reins. Si fort qu'elle ne put retenir sa réaction. Elle s'arqua, découvrant ainsi son corps et son tête. Elle avait tellement mal, qu'elle voulait hurler. Hurler si fort qu'elle pourrait s'en briser les cordes vocales, mais son agresseur lui en laissant pas le temps. Plus rapide qu'elle ne pouvait l'enregistrer, son attaquant profita de cette ouverture. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et, d'un mouvement brusque, elle était sur ses pieds. Elle était projetée contre l'homme. Son bras valide bloqué dans son dos. L'homme avait enroulé son avant-bras contre sa gorge. Il lui bloquait effectivement la respiration. Et Nikki était honteuse de se rendre compte qu'elle ne tenait debout que grâce à son agresseur.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû fouiner, souffla l'homme d'une voix venimeuse, dans laquelle l'avertissement n'était pas caché.

Nikki comprit alors qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle avait touché de trop près de la vérité, même si elle ne savait pas encore laquelle. La personne responsable des meurtres la trouvait désormais gênante.

Mais cet avertissement, au lieu de la convaincre de laisser tomber, la motiva à se battre. Alors, elle se concentra, se battit contre la panique et la douleur afin de se battre contre l'homme. Elle récupéra son sang froid, sa tête et sa capacité d'analyse. Mais malgré tout, elle avait beaucoup trop mal, elle n'avait plus de forces et n'était désormais qu'une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de son agresseur. La panique commença à nouveau à monter en elle et elle tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration. Qui lui brula l'abdomen. Ce mouvement aussi anodin rendit l'homme encore plus vigilant et il resserra son étreinte contre sa gorge. Tant, qu'elle commençait à voir des points noirs devant ses yeux. Alors, avant que les ténèbres la réclame, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, violemment, avec autant de force qu'elle pu regrouper et sentit son crâne rentrer en contact avec le nez de son adversaire.

Le bruit de craquement qu'elle entendit la satisfit. Elle avait réussi à lui casser le nez. L'homme relâcha alors légèrement son emprise sur elle. Malheureusement, il était très entraîné et elle était toujours sous sa coupe, mais c'était suffisant, pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Elle était toujours sa prisonnière, mais elle avait un peu plus de liberté de mouvement.

Elle tenta d'utiliser sa main libre pour attaquer l'avant-bras contre sa gorge, mais elle ne réussit qu'à se faire plus de mal. Sa blessure avait clairement empiré, elle ne pouvait pas, malgré toute l'adrénaline et la volonté du monde, lever suffisamment son bras pour commettre le moindre geste menaçant.

Elle sentit l'homme se détendre contre elle alors que, paradoxalement, les muscles de l'agresseur se bandèrent. Il avait compris. Parfaitement compris qu'elle était à sa merci. Qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre. Qu'il avait parfaitement le dessus sur elle. Qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Qu'elle ne pourrait se défendre.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter l'astuce et la présence d'esprit de Nikki Heat. Si lui casser le nez ne suffisait pas, si elle n'avait pas assez de force pour lui casser les pieds, que la position ne lui permettait pas lui casser les couilles, alors elle allait lui casser les oreilles.

Elle prit la plus grande respiration qu'elle le pu et poussa le hurlement le plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais poussé. Si fort et si long qu'elle sentit sa gorge s'arracher, ses poumons se vider de tout leur air, et même la bile remonter dans sa gorge.

De surprise, l'homme la relâcha. Mais il se repris très vite. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner, que l'homme portait déjà un coup de poing à sa mâchoire. Elle tomba à terre, et l'homme eut sa victoire, elle se tut. Pour bien s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas recommencer de sitôt, il lui assena un coup de pied dans le sternum qui bloqua, encore une fois, la respiration à Nikki.

Mais heureusement pour Nikki, ça avait suffit. Le videur de la boite de nuit avait entendu ses cris et accourait déjà vers les deux combattants. L'agresseur masqué hésita un instant, avant de partir en courant dans la direction opposée. L'inspectrice tenta de voir par où il partait, mais il eu l'intelligence de tourner dans la première petite rue à peine quelques mètres de là.

Elle vit le videur courser son agresseur mais abandonner très vite lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrer de la ruelle. Des dizaines d'autres la croisaient. Ce coin de la ville était un vrai labyrinthe, il serait impossible d'attraper l'homme.

Nikki ferma les yeux, se releva à peine, juste de quoi s'assoir et se traîner pour s'adosser contre la portière de la Ferrari. Elle prit de profondes inspiration, se battant contre l'évanouissement et la nausée. Elle gagna la première bataille, mais pas le seconde. Elle eut à peine le temps de se pencher sur le côté avant de vider le contenu de son estomac.

C'est ainsi que la retrouva le videur. Inquiet, il appela son patron par son Talkie Walkie en attendant qu'elle termine. La jeune femme se releva et s'adossa contre la voiture. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration difficile. Le videur s'accroupit doucement devant elle et posa une main sur son genou.

- Mademoiselle Heat, je suis Randy, de la sécurité du Manly Male, appela-t-il de sa voix grave mais douce.  
- Lieutenant Heat, corrigea Nikki dans un souffle douloureux.  
- D'accord Lieutenant, sourit Randy, rassuré qu'elle ait assez de force et de présence d'esprit pour le corriger. Le boss arrive, les secours aussi.  
- Pas besoin...ça va aller, murmura Heat.

Elle mentait. Bien sûr qu'elle mentait, elle ne s'était que rarement senti aussi mal de sa vie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas aujourd'hui, pas quand Rook avait autant besoin d'elle. Elle allait rentrer, soigner ses bleus et bosses et demain elle pourrait repartir. Recommencer. Continuer. Voilà quel était son plan. On venait de tenter de l'intimider pour l'empêcher de continuer, elle préférait être damnée que céder.

- Oh Mon Dieu, Nikki, que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama Damien Kent, dès qu'il arriva au niveau de Nikki et Randy.  
- Une agression Boss. J'ai pas pu choper le type. J'ai prévenu les secours, ils sont en chemin. Il l'a drôlement amochée Monsieur, répondit le videur.  
- Vous avez vu qui a fait ça ? Demanda Kent.  
- Il était masqué, souffla Nikki, haïssant d'entendre sa voix toujours aussi faible. Et je n'ai pas besoin de secours.  
- Vous voulez ma mort ? Demanda Kent. Si Jamie apprend que, non seulement, vous vous êtes fait agresser à la sortie de mon club et qu'en plus je vous ai laissée partir sans soins, il va me massacrer.  
- Possible, reconnut Nikki, avec à peine un peu plus de force dans la voix. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'il soit dehors, que je le sorte de là. Donc, je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital pour le moment, et je vous répète que je vais bien.  
- Il plaisantait pas quand il disait que vous étiez plus têtue qu'une mule, marmonna Kent.  
- Rappelez-moi de l'engueuler pour cette remarque, commenta Nikki en tentant de se relever.

Elle y arriva, mais non sans l'aide de Randy et de la voiture. Elle prît une profonde inspiration et fût soulagée, et surtout étonnée, de ne sentir qu'une faible douleur dans ses côtes. Faible n'était pas le bon mot, au contraire. Mais pas aussi forte qu'elle l'aurait cru. Pas aussi forte qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté dans le passé. Elle s'était déjà cassée ou fêlée les côtes, trop de fois pour qu'elle puisse le compter, et elle savait maintenant reconnaître la douleur entre mille. Et ce n'était pas cette douleur là. Apparemment, le type n'avait pas trop fait de dommage. Il n'avait pas frapper pour ça. Le soucis, c'est que pour une telle précision de coup, surtout avec une matraque, cela demandait la dextérité d'un professionnel, ou du moins de quelqu'un extrêmement bien entraîné au combat au corps à corps. Mais ça, elle l'avait déjà deviné à la manière dont il l'avait maîtrisée.

- Vous voyez, je me tiens debout, ça va aller, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, plaida Nikki, les yeux dans ceux de Kent.

Ce dernier ne pu soutenir son regard, baissa les bras et abdiqua d'un hochement de tête.

- D'accord, pas d'hôpital, mais les ambulanciers arrivent, laissez-les au moins vous examiner et je vous ramène chez vous.  
- Pas utile, vous devez rester ici, je peux conduire...  
- Dans cet état ? Vous vous tueriez Nikki, coupa Damien. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner.  
- Vous avez un établissement à gérer, du travail, ça va aller, j'ai déjà conduit dans un pire état, mentit la jeune femme.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas que Damien la voit aussi faible et vulnérable, se rendent compte de combien elle était blessée. De plus, quand l'adrénaline commencerait à retomber et que la douleur et les émotions ressenties pointeront le bout de leur nez, elle finirait par craquer. Il ne manquerait pas dans parler à Rook dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait que Jamie apprenne. S'il savait ça, il allait culpabiliser, devenir sur-protecteur, lui faire la leçon et, clairement, être chiant. De plus, et surtout, il avait bien d'autres choses à s'inquiéter que des trois bleus et deux bosses qu'elles venaient de récolter. Donc non, Rook devait en savoir le moins possible sur son état, dans l'état dans lequel elle s'est mise pour le libérer, et ça serait impossible si Damien restait plus longtemps avec elle.

- Écoutez, les secours sont là, ils vous examinent, vous soignent. Sauf si quelques choses de très grave est révélé lors de l'examen, vous rentrez chez vous. Mais je vous laisse faire...  
- Comme si j'ai besoin de votre accord pour faire quoi que ce soit, coupa Nikki, les yeux lançant des éclairs  
- Dans votre état là, maintenant ? Vous pourriez rien faire pour m'empêcher de vous coller dans la voiture et vous conduire à l'hôpital moi-même. Je ne le fais pas si vous laissez les secouristes vous soigner et je vous raccompagne proposa Damien.  
- D'accord pour les urgentistes, mais je rentre seule, tenta de négocier Nikki  
- Vous ne pouvez pas conduire dans votre état non plus. Laissez-moi vous conduire, insista Damien.  
- Pourquoi vous insistez autant ?, s'étonna Nikki, soudainement intrigué.  
- Parce que Jamie et moi, on s'est fait une promesse. On s'est promis de toujours protéger l'autre, et les personnes qui lui sont chères s'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même, expliqua Kent. Il vous aime Nikki, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce. Il ne pourrait pas vivre s'il vous arrive quelque chose. Et, s'il vous arrive quelque chose alors que j'aurais pu empêcher ça, alors, il ne me le pardonnerait pas. Et je ne me le pardonnerai pas non plus, confia Damien.  
- Je comprends, souffla Nikki, en baissant les yeux, touchée par la confession de Kent, par ce que le meilleur ami de Jamie venait de lui révéler. Mais vous n'avez pas à laisser tomber votre boulot pour moi. J'imagine que Randy ou un autre de vos employés peut conduire la Ferrari, proposa Nikki, bien contre son cœur.  
Randy devrait être en pause dans ½ heure, il vous ramènera dès que les secouristes vous auront examiné ça vous va ? Accepta Damien.

Il aurait préféré la raccompagner lui-même. Mais s'il insistait plus, Heat allait se braquer complètement.

- Marché conclu, concéda Nikki non sans un soupir résigné.

Cependant, Elle rentrait, c'était déjà ça. Et Damien ne pourrait pas être témoin son état émotionnel plus tard. Elle savait qu'elle craquerait ce soir, trop d'adrénalines, trop d'émotions, trop de stress sur ses deux jours. Le passage à tabac qu'elle venait de subir venait de blesser et son corps, et sa fierté, assez pour qu'elle craque. Elle se connaissait assez pour l'admettre. Elle se connaissait aussi assez pour savoir qu'elle pourrait tenir tant qu'elle serait avec des inconnus, mais seule avec un visage familier, qui lui rappelait tant Jamie, sur trop de points, surtout quand Jamie lui manquait autant. En présence de Damien, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle pourrait se retenir. Alors, autant l'éviter.

De plus, elle devait l'admettre, qu'un professionnel jette un coup d'œil à ses blessures, ça ne serait pas du luxe. Mais tant que les soins restaient à l'arrière de l'ambulance, elle serait satisfaite.

Les secouristes arrivèrent, accompagnés de flics en uniforme. Décidément, elle était mêlée un peu trop aux crimes de la région à son propre goût. Tandis que les flics en uniforme prenaient sa déposition, une secouriste l'examina. Cette dernière arriva bien vite au même conclusions qu'elle. Elle allait souffrir demain, être moulue et avoir l'impression d'être passée sous un train, mais rien n'indiquait le besoin d'un séjour à l'hôpital. Certes Nikki avait passé sous silence ses vomissements. Mais en même temps, plusieurs coups dans l'estomac, quand vous avez avalé un fast food à peine quelques heures plus tôt, c'était inévitable.

Dès que la secouriste et les flics eurent terminé avec elle, Nikki eu à peine le temps de respirer que déjà, Damien la guidait vers la Ferrari. Il se débarrassa des papiers gras du siège passager, avec un regard réprobateur à l'attention de Nikki, y installa la jeune femme avant de remettre les clefs de la voiture à Randy et de s'éloigner.

Au grand soulagement de Nikki, le chemin ce fit en grande partie en silence, les quelques mots échangés ne furent que pour la direction.

Quelqu'un venait de lui envoyer un avertissement. La question était qui, et comment cette personne savait qu'elle faisait sa propre enquête ? Nikki encouragea son cerveau fatigué à fonctionner un peu plus longtemps, ne serait-ce que le temps du voyage, juste le temps de répondre à ces questions. Ou, du moins, à l'une d'entre-elles.

Elle se concentra sur les événements de ses derniers jours, sur ses propres allées et venues, avec qui elle avait parlé...Et détermina bien vite que la discrétion n'avait pas été son fort. N'importe quel malfaiteur branché sur la radio de la police aurait pu entendre qu'elle avait découvert le corps de la vieille Hackman. Son coupable, et lui seul, aurait bien pu comprendre pourquoi elle était sur ces lieux.

De plus, elle avait parcouru la presqu'île pratiquement de long en large, au volant d'une Ferrari rouge.

Soit elle était surveillée, soit les flics l'étaient. Soit elle avait parlé au coupable. Ou les garçons avaient parler au commanditaire, si ce dernier était à New York, et il aurait eu aucune difficulté à engager quelqu'un pour faire ce boulot.

Elle sortit son portable, miraculé après cette attaque, s'apprêtât à appuyer sur la touche d'appel rapide correspondant à l'un des garçons quand elle nota l'heure affichée sur son écran. Plus de deux heures du matin. Elle hésita tout de même avant de ranger son portable. Non, elle les laisserait dormir, même si ça la démangeait d'apprendre ce qu'ils avaient bien pu découvrir, elle ne perturberait pas un sommeil qu'elle savait plus que mérité.

Elle avait dû réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pensé car bientôt, la Ferrari ralentit et Randy se gara devant la maison de Rook. Elle repéra tout de suite une paire de flic en uniforme. La maison était déjà sous protection. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la portière que Margaret se précipita à vers elle, un masque cosmétique vert sur le visage, une serviette enroulée autour des cheveux et un peignoir d'une couleur que Nikki avait du mal à reconnaître. Entre le rose et le rouge...et peut-être même un peu de violet.

- Oh mon Dieu, Nikki, que vous est-il arrivé ? S'exclama la comédienne tout en aidant l'inspectrice à sortir de la voiture.  
- Ce n'est rien Margaret, tenta de rassurer Nikki. Juste quelques bleus et bosses, j'ai déjà été examinée par des urgentistes, tout va bien.

Elle se retourna pour saluer et remercier Randy, mais ce dernier était déjà monté dans un taxi. Damien avait décidément tout prévu ne put s'empêcher de sourire Nikki.

Elle attrapa ses affaires dans la voiture et, avec le soutient de Margaret, elle boitilla doucement jusque dans le salon où, fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un long soupir qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose. Mais elle se reprit vite et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Exigea Margaret.  
- Rien qui doit vous inquiéter, s'entêta à répondre Nikki. Apparemment, je pose trop de questions. C'est bon signe. Ça veut dire que quelque part, je suis sur une bonne piste.  
- Je n'aime pas qu'être sur une bonne piste vous mette dans cet état Nikki. Et quand mon fils l'apprendra...  
- Ce que Rook ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, l'interrompit Nikki tout en se levant pour rejoindre le bureau.

Alors qu'elle réunissait ses affaires, une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Elle leva les yeux pour se retrouver face au regard sévère de Margaret.

- Pas ce soir mon enfant. Ou devrais-je dire cette nuit ? Vous êtes blessée, exténuée. Tout ce que vous arriverez à faire, ce sont des erreurs. Allez vous coucher, vous reposer. Vous continuerez demain. Maintenant, vous n'arriverez à rien de bon, lui ordonna Margaret d'un ton sans appel. Prenez ça, ajouta-t-elle en tendant un cachet à Nikki. Elle soupira devant le regard dubitatif de Nikki. Faîtes-moi confiance, ça vous fera du bien. Avalez ça, aller vous coucher, j'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes.

Nikki ne sut ce qui lui fit abdiquer. Peut-être était-ce, la fatigue, la lassitude de se battre, l'inquiétude qu'exprimait Margaret, ou la sagesse ou la vérité de ses mots. Mais plus surement, ce ton, cet attitude maternelle que Nikki n'avait plus ressentit envers elle depuis bien trop d'année. Toujours est-il qu'elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et sans plus discuter, alla directement dans la chambre. Et, comme la veille, elle s'enroula dans l'odeur de Rook. Comme la veille, elle se coucha sur son côté du lit, la tête sur son oreiller à lui oubliant que Margaret avait promis de passer la voir bientôt. Puis, elle se laissa aller, l'impression d'un léger réconfort apporté par l'odeur de son amant libéra silencieusement ses larmes.

Elle était plus calme, prête à s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit des petits coup contre la porte. Se relevant un peu, et s'essuyant les yeux, elle autorisa Margaret à entrer dans la chambre.

Cette dernière ouvrit la porte, le visage souriant mais l'expression déterminée avec, à la main, ce qui ressemblait à une trousse à pharmacie. Lorsque les yeux de l'actrice se posèrent sur Nikki, et découvrant qu'elle portait toujours la chemise de son fils, son sourire s'agrandit et s'attendrit.

Elle s'abstint de commenter sur les yeux rouges et les traces de larmes restées sur ses joues. Elle connaissait désormais assez la jeune femme pour savoir que cela l'embarrasserait et ne l'aiderait pas. Mais si Nikki s'attendait à se qu'elle ne parle pas de ce moment à son fils, elle serait déçue. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Nikki avait besoin de quelqu'un qui soit la pour elle, autant qu'elle l'est pour lui, pour se battre ensemble, pour rire ensemble, pour se réconforter l'un l'autre et Jameson était tout indiqué. Et, si son fils décidait, enfin, de se poser avec une femme, elle ne pouvait pas demander mieux que celle-là.

Margaret leva une main pour stopper Nikki alors que l'inspectrice tentait de s'assoir dans le lit.

- Ne bougez pas, vous savez aussi bien que moi que pour le moment, cela vous est plus que difficile, sourit la comédienne tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Elle ouvrit la trousse et sortit un pot en verre, sans inscription dessus, contenant une pâte verdâtre à la texture bizarre.

- Dites-moi où vous avez été frappée, commanda Margaret.  
- Margaret...  
- Faîtes-moi confiance, Nikki. Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où Jameson est rentré de l'école dans un pire état que vous maintenant, j'ai appris à soigner ce genre de...blessures. Et cette petite crème là fait des miracles, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, tout en secouant le pot.

Nikki tenta d'attraper le pot, pour s'appliquer elle-même la crème, mais d'un geste vif l'actrice la retira de sa porté, avec un regard sévère qui disait bien « laissez-moi faire ». Après un long moment, d'un soupir et hochement de tête, Nikki abdiqua et montra ses contusions à Margaret. Elle remonta légèrement la chemise pour que Margaret applique la pâte, étonnamment chaude, sur ses reins. Après plusieurs minutes de massages, Nikki parvint enfin à se détendre et laisser Margaret s'occuper de ses autres blessures. Elle ferma les yeux à la sensation de chaleur, au soulagement graduel qu'elle ressentait, mais surtout aux mains affectueuses et maternelles de Margaret sur son corps. D'un coup, elle fût renvoyée plus de 20 ans en arrière, lorsque, enfant, elle était malade ou blessée, et sa propre mère s'occupait d'elle. Sentant les larmes montées, elle se concentra sur les sensations plutôt que les souvenirs et força son esprit à engager la discussion.

- J'avais jamais imaginé Rook en bagarreur, soupira-t-elle alors que Margaret s'occupait maintenant de son visage.

Elle n'était pas fière de sa voix tremblante, de l'émotion qu'on pouvait encore deviner. Mais Margaret montra plus de tact dont Nikki ne la savait capable en ne relevant pas et continuant la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

- Il ne l'était pas, pas vraiment, expliqua Margaret avec un soupir triste. Mais les autres garçons...dans les années 70, ne pas avoir de père, était inacceptable, surtout dans leur milieu. J'avais réussi à l'inscrire dans une école privée très huppé. Il était le bâtard, j'étais la salope, son meilleur ami était une folle, un pédé, une tapette. Ils lui ont fait vivre un enfer, ainsi qu'à Damien. Jameson se prenait les coups pour se défendre lui-même, pour moi, mais défendait aussi Damien. Il s'est prit plus de raclés à la place de Damien que pour lui-même, soupira Margaret. Un jour, quand il est rentré à la maison, le visage en sang, tenant à peine debout, une amie très engagée dans le new age m'a donné la recette de cette crème. Que des herbes, tout naturel. Elle fait des miracles. Depuis, j'en ai toujours un pot à la maison. Dieu sait que, si les raisons ont changé, Jameson continue à se blesser plus souvent qu'une mère aime à le voir.  
- Je suis désolée Margaret, s'excusa Nikki d'un murmura, se sentant fautive.  
- Oh, ne le soyez pas. Mais avant de vous rencontrer, Jameson arrivait à se mettre dans des situations improbables. Vous lui demanderez un jour de vous raconter comment il a rencontré Fat Tony ou bien...

Elle continua de citer des exemples et les soins qu'elle prodiguait à Nikki, tandis que la jeune femme se détendait de plus en plus, la respiration devenant de plus en plus apaisée, jusqu'à ce que Margaret se rende compte que Nikki s'était endormie. Elle ferma le pot et le posa sur la table de nuit. Puis, naturellement, elle borda la jeune femme observa quelques minutes, avant de déposer un baiser affectueux sur son front.

- Dormez bien mon enfant, murmura-t-elle, Dieu sait combien vous en avez besoin.

* * *

Le générique de « Starsky et Hutch » réveilla Nikki. Avec un grognement elle tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone. La douleur qui traversa son corps la réveilla bien plus efficacement que la sonnerie. L'ignorant tout de même, elle pressa le bouton d'appel et colla l'appareil contre son oreille.

- Heat, grogna-t-elle, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.  
- On a des infos pour vous boss, annonça la voix de Ochoa.

De l'autre côté du satellite, puisque les portables n'utilisaient plus de lignes, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il était déjà 8h du matin, et ils venaient de réveiller leur patronne. Ils auraient mis leur main à couper qu'elle était déjà levée depuis les premières lueurs du jour. Pire, ils étaient même persuadés qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le fait qu'elle ait choisi de prendre du repos ne les réconfortait pas. Non, ça les rendait plutôt malade d'inquiétude.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Nikki ? S'enquit alors Raley.  
- J'irai mieux quand vous m'aurez dit ce que vous avez pour moi, renvoya leur chef avec de l'impatience dans la voix.

Avec un soupir, ne se sentant pas le courage de se lever pour le moment, elle se contenta alors de rouler dans le lit, pour atteindre la table de chevet, où elle savait que Rook gardait toujours un carnet de note et un stylo.

- On a interrogé l'employeur et les collègues de Grifford. Il était pas trop aimé votre type, commença alors Ochoa. En résumé, ils le trouvaient arrogant, sournois, trop insistant, surtout avec les femmes et un peu trop content de flirter avec l'éthique professionnelle. Il n'a jamais gardé un emploi à cause de ça. Les rédacteurs en chef en qui on a parlé nous ont dit qu'ils étaient pas vraiment à l'aise avec la manière dont il trouvait ses informations.  
- C'est à dire ? Encouragea Nikki.  
- Il semblerait qu'il n'avait rien contre la corruption, le chantage, voire le vol. Ne respectez pas les confidences faites en dehors d'une interview. Tout ce qu'il savait, ou plutôt croyait savoir, il le publiait. Du moins, il l'écrivait. Sans un équipier, il ne vérifiait pas ses sources.  
- Il a du se faire pas mal d'ennemis comme ça. Quelqu'un en particulier ?  
- Notre meilleur suspect est l'un de ses collègues. Ils écrivent un bouquin ensemble dernièrement. D'après l'assistante de Grifford, et plusieurs de leur collègue, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Toujours entrain de s'engueuler, ils ont même failli en venir aux mains un jour, et ça, c'était quand ils se parlaient. Dix ans que ça dure comme ça. Attendez, j'ai son nom quelque part...dit Ochoa  
- Je le connais déjà, soupira Nikki, réalisant que Damien lui avait menti. D'autres suspects ?  
- Non, ils ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, mais pas assez pour commettre un meurtre, surtout aussi planifié. On vérifie quelques pistes et alibis, mais je doute qu'on avance plus sur ce front là, répondit Raley.

Nikki leva un sourcil sur la dernière phrase. « Sur ce front là » ?

- Et sur les autres ?  
- Ses finances sont normales, rien qui attirent l'attention , aucune irrégularité, commença lentement Raley, la voix incertaine.  
- Les gars, crachez le morceau, s'énerva Nikki, sentant qu'ils tournaient autour d'un pot qui n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.  
- Ce sont ses relevés téléphoniques. Je suis désolée Nikki, annonça Ochoa d'une voix douce, ils montrent que Grifford a appelé Rook plusieurs fois ses derniers mois. De nombreuses fois.

Nikki respira profondément avant d'avaler la nouvelle. Elle s'ordonna au calme. A ne pas sauter aux conclusions trop vite.

- Rook l'a-t-il appelé ? Dit-elle d'une voix faible, presque suppliante, qu'elle détesta.  
- Jamais. On pense que Grifford tentait de reprendre contact avec Rook, mais notre ami refusait. La majorité des appels ne durent pas plus de 3 ou 4 secondes.  
- Le temps de décrocher pour raccrocher, soupira Nikki, épousant leur théorie.

Un ange passa...et resta un petit moment, un long moment, avant de s'envoler à nouveau par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas résolu son enquête mais une question qui faisait tourner bourrique Jameson ces derniers temps. Qui l'appelait, en appel masqué pour raccrocher dès qu'il décrochait ? Ils savaient ça au moins.

Nikki nota les dernières informations, ajouta ce que Roach lui révéla sur le casier de Grifford, puis, remercia et salua son équipe avant de raccrocher. Elle se laissa aller contre le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, avec un grognement. Damien lui avait menti. Finalement, lui et Grifford étaient loin de « l'entente cordiale » dont il lui avait parlé.

Elle attrapa son carnet, relu ses notes. Se remémora sa rencontre houleuse avec Grifford. Il avait été surpris. Ses mots, son comportement prouvé que, si Damien n'avait pas menti sur tout, et que Grifford espérait revoir Rook et se réconcilier avec lui, il ne s'attendait pas à les voir au Old Tavern. Et quand bien même, il n'était plus aussi sûre qu'elle pouvait faire confiance en Damien. Ce dernier avait dit que Grifford voulait faire amende honorable auprès de Rook. Mais tout dans le comportement de Grifford lors de leur rencontre montrait qu'il n'y apportait pas vraiment de l'importance. Sinon, pourquoi il aurait continué à la draguer quand il a su qu'elle était avec Rook ?

Mais pourquoi, alors il avait tenté de joindre Jameson, toutes ses semaines ? Et pourquoi il n'avait jamais décroché un mot lors de tout ces coups de fils ?  
Et surtout, pourquoi le meilleur ami de Jameson lui avait menti sur ses relations avec Grifford ? Et lui aurait menti sur le reste ?

Ses questions furent interrompu par un léger coup contre la porte, suivis de Margaret avec une tasse de café dans une main, et les pilules de Nikki dans l'autre.

Nikki fit l'effort de se relever contre le montant du lit, et s'étonna de ne ressentir que des douleurs très légères en conséquence de ses événements de la veille. Lisant son expression Margaret intervient.

- Je vous avez dit que cette crème faisait des miracles. Et avec ses petites pilules, dans moins de 10 minutes, vous serez aussi en forme qu'hier matin, sourit l'actrice.  
- Vous me sauvez la vie Margaret, dit Nikki, avec un grand sourire en avalant la pilule et une large gorgée de café.  
- Vous sauvez celle de mon fils, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Nikki ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, alors préféra se taire alors que Margaret ressortit comme elle était entrée. Une fois la café bu, son corps lavé et habillé, Nikki descendit dans la cuisine, se prépara un second café puis regagna ce qui était désormais son mini-commissariat et alluma son tableau de bord. Elle ajouta tout les éléments informations obtenues la veille via ses notes, ne s'inquiétant pas cette fois d'abimer encore plus l'écran de cinéma de Rook.  
Et la question demeurait toujours. Pourquoi Damien lui avait menti ?

Elle se rappela ses pensées lorsqu'elle avait été elle-même interrogeait. Même innocent, on était très tenté de mentir à la police lorsqu'un élément, unique, pouvait nous impliquer, nous faire paraître suspect. Elle avait failli le faire. Elle l'avait même presque fait, en minimisant les faits lorsqu'elle avait raconté la bagarre entre Grifford et Rook.

Elle devait pas tout remettre en question. Non, elle devait l'interroger à nouveau et au plus vite. Elle tenta de l'appeler sur son portable mais elle tomba sur la messagerie. Personne ne répondit au Manly Male, et sa gouvernante lui donna le même discours que la veille.

Nikki soupira de frustration et de colère. Le comportement de Kent devenait très bizarre. Et, même si elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, il devenait de plus en plus suspect à ses yeux. Alors, la mort d'en l'âme, elle inscrivit le nom du meilleur ami de Rook dans sa colonne suspect. Elle s'en voulait, mais entre les mensonges et cette soudaine disparition, elle n'avait plus le choix.

De plus, s'il avait voulu piéger Rook depuis le début, il était facile d'expliquer les appels de Grifford à Rook et pourquoi Grifford ne parlait jamais puisque, de ce fait, c'était en fait Kent. Les deux hommes travaillant régulièrement ensemble, c'était très facile du coup pour Kent d'utiliser le téléphone de Grifford.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi d'abord avoir tué Grifford ? Mésentente professionnelle ? Possible, elle avait vu des gens tuer pour moins que ça.

Mais surtout, pourquoi tenter de piéger Rook ? Ce dernier avait toujours tout fait pour Kent. Il avait toujours été présent pour lui, l'avait aidé dans les moments difficiles, avait dépassé sa rancune, et c'était, pour une fois, montrer adulte, en l'autorisant, sans lui en vouloir, de bosser avec Grifford. Kent n'avait absolument aucune raison d'en vouloir à Rook, bien au contraire, et encore moins au point de mettre en place une telle machination.

Plutôt que de se perdre en conjectures et théories, Nikki se concentra sur d'autres aspect. La vidéo de son amoureux des oiseaux. Elle lui montrerait qui était avec Grifford ce jour là. Cela innocenterai Rook à coup sur. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à la montrer au flic et Rook serait dehors. Ensuite, ça ne serait plus son affaire.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire se moquant d'elle-même. Non, bien sûr qu'elle lâcherait pas l'affaire comme ça. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé une réponse à toute ses questions, elle continuerait. Mais, avec un peu de chance, si la vidéo lui montrait ce qu'elle voulait, d'ici ce soir, Jameson serait à ses côtés pour l'aider.

C'est avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle mit le DVD du premier vol de Woody, ou Pecker, ou elle ne se rappelait plus du nom de la bête. Elle passa très vite le début du film, qui consistait en un gros plan sur le nid des oiseaux, un plan de 15 minutes, et, enfin, elle arriva au passage qui l'intéressait. Elle assista donc au vol, au ralenti en plus, de l'oiseau et mis sur pause dès que Grifford rentra dans le champs. A partir de là, elle procéda image par image, les inspectant scrupuleusement jusqu'au moment où, enfin,une silhouette apparu en arrière plan. Une silhouette qui ressemblait énormément à celle du journaliste Jameson Rook.


End file.
